Elemental
by VerusSanguis
Summary: Caroline Forbes returns to her hometown of Mystic Falls where she meets the Original family, one in particular catches her eye while she shares a past with another. She discovers shes part of an ancient prophecy and learns to adapt in the supernatural world, controlling her abilities and working towards a destiny she never thought possible Klaus/Caroline Kol/Caroline Friendship
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone here's the newest story. This is just the prologue to explain a bit of history so everyone's not confused, story begins next chapter. Questions are always welcome and reviews are always appreciated. Much love to you all hope you enjoy the story! Big thanks to bookfreak25 for the poster, you're beautiful and amazing! **

Thousands of years before Silas, there was the elementals; four powerful witches bound by blood to each serve their own element and keep the balance in nature. The Goddess Daenya gifted these powers to these four chosen people, each representing their personalities perfectly. The world flourished under the immortal fours reign of nature and humankind was at peace. When the time of Silas came, there was a war. This was known as the War of Elements. The elementals chose opposing sides and witches joined the cause of either, fire with earth and water with air. The elementals grew power hungry and their greed cost the world greatly.

Daenya had one great enemy, his name Platis; Platis the complete opposite of balance, chaos his true nature. Platis tempted the elementals into the war and Daenya did the only thing she could do. She made a deal with her nemisis. The elementals immortality was taken and in exchange, were forced to breed. A prophecy is made; in the future, one person for each side will regain their full potential, taking their two elements and mastering all minor powers. Years passed and in time, the four elementals succumbed to old age, leaving the legacy of elemental magic behind.

Centuries pass and those born with the gene keep it a secret. No one knows of their power and while some do good with their gifts, others are drawn to darkness. Most witches have a small or large form of the elemental gene giving them magic, others have gifts given by the elements in different ways.

Caroline Forbes.

When she was ten, she'd discovered she had the ability to shape-shift. Her mother, Liz had freaked out and sent her to live with her father, who was more knowledgeable in the supernatural. Bill Forbes was her rock, he taught her everything he knew about vampires and spent most of his time learning more about her gifts. That's when she'd met Valentina Rodriguez at the age of thirteen.

Val is a six hundred year old vampire, who possesses the skill of telepathy. Val knew nothing of how she came to possess such a gift, and decided they would learn together what their powers meant. Val is pale skinned, black hair, green eyes and a fun lover. She knows how to have a good time, while also being responsible. She'd die for Caroline and that's the only reason Bill had allowed her into their home, other than her clear detest for other vampires.

The three of them left their home in Georgia to seek help. Val is fiercely protective of Caroline, she felt a great kinship to her because of their abilities. Especially because when they'd first met, Caroline had developed a small ability to communicate telepathically as well as absorbing Val's skills as a vampire. They'd traveled all over until they'd heard word of a witch in New York who could give them answers.

They'd met Gabriel, a talented and powerful warlock who'd shared his knowledge with them and told them never to speak of it again if they knew what was good for them.

Caroline was shocked. Fifteen years old, blue hair, blonde eyes, seemingly normal. Except she wasn't because she possessed elemental powers.


	2. Returning Home

Bill, Val, Steven and Caroline were at their home in Georgia when Bill's phone rang.

"Hello?" Bill answered.

"Bill it's Liz. I'll get straight to the point. I need your help." Liz replied and Caroline and Val shared a look, both listening to the conversation with their enhanced hearing.

"What's the problem Liz?" Bill asked.

"This town has been overrun with vampires. I'm good friends with one of them, but there's too many for the council to do anything. The original's are here." Liz replied and Val gasped.

_What is it Val? _Caroline asked Val in her mind.

_The Original's. Ever heard of them?_ __

Nope, should I of?

They're the first vampires ever created. Every vampire made comes from them. They're over a thousand years old and incredibly strong. That town's in danger. 

_Should we go?_

Absolutely not. I won't allow you to be put in Danger.

_I won't leave my mother and my old friends to be hurt by them. I want to help Val. Besides, we both know i'm stronger than you._

Val huffed out loud_. Fine. But i'm coming with you okay? You never did tell me how you got better vampire skills._

Caroline smiled in triumph and continued listening to the phone, ignoring Val's question.

"Okay Liz i'll come and help but I don't know how much I can be of help. I'll talk it over with Care and Val." Bill said.

"Thank you Bill. I didn't know who else to call." Liz sighed.

"You did the right thing." Bill smiled and hung up. "Pack your bags girls we're going home."

"Road trip!" Val beamed. "Pack your party clothes Care, if we have to do this we're doing it the fun way."

Caroline laughed. "That's why I love you."

"We're so going in my car, i'm not being seen in that family wagon of yours Bill. Ride with me Care?" Val smirked.

"Course." Caroline nodded and Bill sighed.

"You girls will be the death of me I swear it. Fine i'll meet you both there."

XXX

Caroline and Val drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and Val scoffed. "This is where you're from Care? It looks like five people live here."

"Hey, no insulting the home town." Caroline glared and Val put her hands up defensively.

"Well apparently the spawn of evil's here so I think it's interesting."

"Who?" Caroline frowned.

"Klaus. Original hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. I've heard he's ruthless and a psychopath. I suppose that goes for all of them though he's the worst. Avoid him if you can." Val glared.

"I'll try Val, but it's a small town i'm sure i'll run into him eventually." Caroline laughed.

"I know that. Don't trust anyone here apart from your family and I Care, not even your old friends. Who knows what side anyone's on around here." Val sighed.

"Good thing we're so kick ass right?" Caroline smiled and Val laughed.

"That's why I love you." Val smiled. "I think we need a drink first, what do you think?"

"Sounds perfect." Caroline smirked. "Don't tell dad."

Caroline drove Val's 1967 Camero and parked outside the grill. Both girls put their badass faces on, and Caroline fixed her aviators. They strolled inside and walked straight up to the bar. Val compelled the bartender. "Two bourbons straight, biggest we can get." She winked.

"Caroline?"

"Matt?" Caroline frowned. "Wow you look older."

"Hey! I'm only seventeen thank you." He chuckled. "Same as you. What brings you back to town? You look great."

"Bit of this, bit of that." Caroline winked. "This is Valentina."

"Call me Val." She smirked.

"Matt Donovan." He shook her hand. "Hey Care, Elena and Bonnie will want to know you're back, you should go see them."

"I will. It's good to see you Matt." She smiled and he nodded before walking out back.

"I would eat him." Val pouted. "He's so pretty."

"Speaking of pretty." Caroline mumbled when a handsome man walked through the door. "And eating." Val looked over and smirked.

"I just love your tastes Caroline. It's like we were destined to be sisters." Val laughed.

The man walked up to the bar and ordered a drink before walking over to them with a predatory smile. "Damon Salvatore." He introduced. "And you two aren't from around here." He smirked.

"Actually, I am." Caroline smirked. "Caroline Forbes, founding family."

"Oh you're Liz's daughter, she told me you were coming." He smiled. "Didn't tell me you were so delicious."

"Back off vampire." Val hissed.

"Chill out sidekick, was just being nice." Damon smirked, downing his drink. "How'd you know I was a vampire? Liz tell you?"

"Because I'm one too." Val smirked and his face hardened. "About four times your age buddy so don't go getting any ideas. I came to help."

Damon hid his fear and smiled. "Good we could use it." He nodded. "All though I don't know how you'll be of use Barbie." He smirked at Caroline. "I can hear your heartbeat."

Val chuckled and Caroline smirked. "Just because i'm not dead doesn't mean I can't take care of myself Damon." She smiled. "You're a part of the protect Mystic Falls crew right?" He frowned then nodded. "Think we could all get together? We need to be brought up to date."

He downed his drink and stood up. "Follow me."

XXX

Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Val were at the boarding house. They'd just finished introductions and catching up, Elena telling Damon they could trust Caroline. Damon had filled them in on pretty much everything that had happened since Stefan and himself had got to town.

"So we opened the coffin, thinking it could take down Klaus. Turns out it's just their mother and she's now reunited the family. There's a ball being held tomorrow night. We should know by then, Esther's meeting with Elena there. I'll take you as my date Caroline, Val you go with Stefan. Elena has her own invitation."

"Good idea." Stefan nodded and they all agreed.

XXX

Damon and Caroline pulled up at the mansion dressed and ready to mingle. He jumped out and took her arm. "You look good by the way blondie." He smirked.

"No need for the compliments Damon i'm fully aware you're in love with Elena." She smirked back.

He frowned. "Am I that obvious?"

"You are." She nodded. "Want my advice?"

"Sure." He shrugged feigning indifference.

"You care too much, you're trying too hard. If you're indifferent she'll come to you. Just be yourself." She smiled.

"You're not team Stefan then?" He smirked leading her into the house.

"I like Stefan I do." She nodded thoughtfully. "I'm more of a bad boy lover myself."

"I like you more and more every minute." He chuckled. "I'll go get us some drinks, I think we're going to need them." He walked away when she was approached by a handsome man. "You all alone love?"

"No." She smiled. "You're here aren't you?"

"Touche." He smirked. "I meant do you have a date?"

"Unfortunately. He's a bit of an ass but he's growing on me." She smiled and then smirked. "In a friendly way of course."

He smiled and she licked her lips. "Well i'm glad you've got good company."

"Yes you're not doing too bad." She laughed and he found her laugh infectious.

"What's your name love?" He asked.

"Caroline." She smiled.

"Would you care to dance Caroline?" He asked and she almost melted at his dimpled smile.

"I'd love to." She smiled and took his hand. When they touched she felt an immense power come over her. She closed her eyes and felt them glowing. She spoke with out opening her eyes. "I have to go." She stuttered before turning and running away. He frowned after her.

She ran outside and flashed home quickly, texting Val to tell her she didn't feel well and had gone home.

XXX

Val had filled Caroline in on everything that happened at the ball. Elena had asked her to snap Damon and Stefan's necks so she could talk to Esther. She told her about the linking spell and the plan to kill the original's. Caroline sighed. Val frowned. "So why'd you leave last night Care?"

"You know how I never told you how I became stronger?" She asked and Val nodded. "It's because when we were in New York, I ran into an older vampire. I absorbed their abilities like I did with yours. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." Caroline smiled.

"I figured as much." Val nodded. "So what happened last night?"

"I was talking to this hot guy and when I touched his hand, I felt the power run through me. I freaked out and left." She smiled timidly.

"What was his name?" Val frowned. "He must have been strong. Maybe it was one of the original's." Val mused.

"Maybe." Caroline sighed. "He didn't tell me his name."

"On the bright side, you're stronger now right?" Val smiled. "Points to you girl." She winked.

"I guess." Caroline smiled. "I just wish I knew more about what I was. I mean Gabriel told us about the elementals and how there's plenty of people with abilities like us. But that doesn't explain why I have more than one."

"Maybe your ability is power absorption or something." Val smirked. "That would explain why you get other peoples powers."

"Makes sense." Caroline nodded. "Isn't that too much for one person though?"

"We'll ring Gabriel once this is over okay? We'll find out Caroline, I promise. You're going to live forever it's not like we don't have time."

"Good point." Caroline smiled.


	3. Who Am I?

The following evening, Damon told them about their plan to dagger Kol. The girls sat at the boarding house waiting for any news. Caroline's phone rang. _Damon._

"What's happened?" Caroline answered.

"Rebekah has Elena. Elijah told us we have to turn Bonnie's mum into a vampire or Rebekah's going to kill her." Damon said.

Caroline sighed. "Where are they?"

"In the caves, meet you there?" He asked.

She flashed to the caves with Val and found Stefan and Damon. "Damon think about what Elijah looks like." She said and she read his mind, seeing Elijah's form. "Be back in a second." She flashed in the cave and changed into Elijah, then finding Rebekah and Elena. "Rebekah let Elena go. Come now." She said in Elijah's voice and Rebekah frowned but nodded. Caroline picked Elena up and flashed out of the caves, handing her to Stefan.

"Get her home Stefan." She said and Stefan nodded, flashing away with Elena. She then changed back into her normal form.

Rebekah picked her up by the throat and held her against the wall. "What have you done little girl." Rebekah spat. Caroline sighed and quickly switched their places so she was holding Rebekah against the wall.

"I'll explain later. We need to go stop your mother." Caroline let her go. "Rebekah, who's a person your mother trusts? I can't just walk up I need to change forms."

Rebekah frowned. "Father perhaps?"

"Okay. Think about what he looks like in your mind please?" Rebekah nodded. Caroline got the image from her mind and changed into Mikael. "This good?" Rebekah nodded again.

"What the hell Blondie?" Damon asked.

"Like I said, explain later." She said.

"Come then." Caroline sighed and they all flashed near the clearing. They casually walked up to the group. The handsome guy was there, along with another man in a suit. "Kol?" Caroline questioned and everyone turned to look at them. They all immediately tensed at her appearance. "Oh right nevermind." She spoke into the minds of Rebekah, Damon and Val. _I need you to distract those three while I deal with the witch. _Damon and Rebekah frowned, Val just nodded slightly and pulled the other two along.

"Well isn't this a party." Val smirked.

"Rebekah what have you done." The handsome man whispered in horror still staring at Caroline.

"Relax Nik." Rebekah sighed and turned to Caroline. "Go ahead i'll deal with my brothers."

The three brothers tensed for a fight, not understanding what was happening. Caroline glared at them. "Move out of my way you three." She waved her hand at them. They frowned and Rebekah sighed, flashing forward and pushing them out of the way.

"Have you come to join me my love?" Esther smiled at Caroline who tried not gag.

"Ah, yes." She nodded. "Get rid of the vampires and all that." She smiled trying to look scary.

"Join me my love. We will end this together." Esther held her hand out motioning for Caroline to enter the circle. Caroline walked forward and hesitantly put her foot inside the binded circle sighing in relief when she could get in. She immediately flashed forward snapping Finn's neck and throwing him towards Rebekah.

"Deal with him." She said to her and Rebekah nodded.

"What have you done!" Esther spat.

Caroline smirked and flashed forward, ripping Esther's heart out. Esther fell to the ground with a thump. "Ew there's blood under my nails." Caroline shuddered.

"What in the hell is going on!" Kol cried. "Father how are you alive?"

Caroline smiled. "Not your daddy sorry Kola-bear." She changed her form back to herself.

Kol smirked. "Ah Caroline. It's been a while." He flashed forward and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Can't breathe Kol." She whispered and he released her.

"Explain now Blondie." Damon glared at her and Val smacked him in the head making him wince.

Caroline sighed. "I really can't be bothered. I fixed your little problem didn't I?" She huffed and everyone glared and started protesting.

"I'll do it." Kol sighed and everyone looked at him questioningly. "Caroline here's a little shape-shifter." He smirked and everyone frowned. "She's also quite the little copycat."

"Hey!" Val protested and pointed at Kol glaring at Caroline "He's the one from New York?"

Caroline nodded and shrugged, Kol smirked. "Oh the 'one' Caroline."

"Pfft. Go away Kol." She grumbled. "You wish."

"That is not explaining!" Damon growled.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything Salvatore." Val glared and Caroline smirked.

"You got that right." Kol grumbled. Elijah stepped forward and took Caroline's hand.

"I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. I'm Elijah." He smiled and kissed her hand making her frown.

"Ah yes Caroline, this is my brother, that's my sister Rebekah but by the looks of things you already had the displeasure of meeting her. This is my brother Klaus." He introduced and Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course her secret one true love had to be Klaus.

"I believe we've already met." Klaus smirked. _The things i'd do to that body._ She thought and Val flashed to Caroline and smacked her in the head.

"Ow Val." Caroline grumbled. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? She hit you." Damon frowned.

"She's having terrible thoughts." Val grumbled which made Klaus smirk wider. "Quite loudly."

"Well I'd best be going." Caroline said and glared at Val.

"Care!" Kol pouted "Come on we need to catch up."

"Raincheck?" She smiled and he nodded. "I really want to go have a shower I feel disgusting." She shuddered. "Val, you coming?" Val nodded and walked away with her, Damon following behind.

XXX

Caroline was woken up in the morning by a knock on the door. She frowned and flashed downstairs opening the door to reveal Gabriel. "Gabe why are you here?" She frowned.

"I need to speak with you urgently. Alone." He said and she nodded.

"Just give me minute to dress." She said and he nodded. She flashed to her room and got dressed, then went back downstairs. She ushered him into her dad's car and drove them to the falls. He cast a privacy spell over the car and turned to her.

"Caroline, I've managed to learn a bit more about what you are." He smiled slightly and her eyes widened.

"Well, what did you find?" She asked.

He sighed. "This information is dangerous Caroline. You must promise me you will tell no one of this, not even Valentina."

She frowned. "Okay I promise."

"You remember what I told you about the war of the elementals?" He asked and she nodded. "The prophecy, I found out what it is." She motioned for him to continue. "I found an old scroll, binded with magic. It's taken me a while to translate but i've figured out most of it."

"And?" She asked.

"You are pretty much a reincarnation of the fire and earth elements." He said and she looked pale. "The prophecy states that one person will be born for each side of the war. You have your abilities because of your elemental blood, but you are so much more than that Caroline."

"Oh my God." She gasped. "This is so much to take in."

"Your ability in itself is called _vim hauriunt_, in other words power absorption. You have the ability to use the same abilities of any elemental being you come into contact with. I believe you encountered an elemental with shape shifting abilities when you were younger, which is how you can do it now. That's how you have Val's telepathy and your vampiric powers. Vampirism is a small portion of elemental power."

"What does all that mean?" Caroline asked.

"It's pretty much your destiny to keep nature in balance. You are the Goddess Daenya's chosen to lead the world into order. Platis will have a champion as well, the complete opposite of what you are, although they will possess the ability to gain power in a similar way." He said grimly. "Your destiny is to fight his champion and take his elements within yourself, reuniting all of the elements together again." He smiled and she cried.

"I can't do any of that Gabe, i'm just a girl." She sobbed and he hugged her.

"You're more than just a girl Care, you're perfect for this. You're strong, determined, fair and just. I couldn't think of a better candidate." He smiled. "Don't worry, i've found someone to help you."

She frowned. "Who?"

"Her name is Sophia, she possesses the element of fire. She will aid you and teach you the ways of fire control. Once you've mastered that, you can do Earth in a similar fashion. You need to master both in order to defeat Platis' champion. I know you can do it." He smiled.

"At least I know who I am now." She smiled slightly. "When can I meet Sophia?"

"She'll be here tomorrow. I hope it's okay that she stays with you." He asked and she nodded. "She will be there to answer any of your questions. You can not tell anyone about this yet Caroline, it's vital that you remain a secret from Platis' champion."

"I promise I won't say anything." Caroline nodded determined.

"Good. You can just relax for today, do some meditating in the forest that always relaxes you. As it should, Earth is your element." He smiles and she nods.

"It all makes sense now." She smiles. "Thank you Gabriel."

"Anytime Caroline." He smiles. She drives back to the house and gets out. "I'm going for a run Gabe, see you soon."


	4. Revelations

She runs into the forest and sits down in a small clearing, breathing in the fresh air. It's true, she has always felt at home in the forest. It has a certain peace about it that can't be beaten. She sits for what feels like hours, when she's approached by a deer. It walks right up to her and nuzzles her face gently. She laughs and pats it's coat, loving the animal already. The animal steps back and it's form changes to that of a beautiful young woman, dressed in royal attire, a soft, loving gaze in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Caroline whispered in awe.

"I am the Goddess Daenya." She said and her voice held so much power, it almost hurt Caroline's ears. "I have come to aid you, my beloved creation. I have been waiting for you a long time Caroline Forbes." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowned.

"It is time you knew your true potential Caroline, you must embrace your destiny child. I have faith in you, I made you from my own flesh. Your mortal body shows nothing of your true beauty. Allow me to awaken you." The goddess smiled and approached Caroline cautiously, indicating she meant no harm.

"What are you going to do to me?" Caroline frowned afraid.

"I'm returning your true form to you. With it, your gifts will hold endless power if you dedicate yourself. Your ability to control fire and earth will be restored to you. It is up to you to master your elements, but I have faith in you. You will have new abilities now that I gift you, but it is your task to discover them. Do not fear child, I will be watching over you." She smiled before placing her hand on Caroline's cheek.

Caroline felt heat spread through her body, beginning where the Goddess' fingers touched her skin. It radiated through her, like light itself was radiating from her heart. She felt her body float slightly, rising with Daenya. She could feel her skin glowing, her hair grew longer and now held a shine to it. She felt knowledge grow in her mind, the war of the elements flashing before her eyes. She felt a tear run down her cheek watching the chaos the war caused. After a long while Daenya removed her hand and stepped back, graciously dropping to the ground.

Caroline's feet touched the Earth and she felt at peace with herself. "I'm afraid you will no longer possess vampiric abilities, your soul is too kind for such a thing. Fear not child, you have strength not even a vampire could possess, I made you in likeness to myself. You are truly immortal, in a different likeness to a vampire, for you were made with pure intent." She smiled. "I bid you farewell Caroline. Good luck with your training. Beware Platis' champion. As long as you hold light in your heart, all will be well." She burst into a bright light, blinding Caroline before disappearing.

Caroline smiled, she felt amazing, she wanted to run. She took off in the direction of town, running at a new speed she'd never felt before. She wanted to have fun while she could. She flashed to her house, running up the stairs and straight to her closet. She got changed into a short red dress, then put on sky high black pumps. She quickly fixed her make up and hair, curling it to perfection. Val wasn't home, she must've gone out with Gabe.

She smiled at her appearance in the mirror, grabbing Val's car keys on the way out. She jumped into the camero and drove over to pick up her favorite drinking buddy. She stepped out of the car and knocked on the door to the huge mansion. The door opened revealing Rebekah. "Damn Caroline, you look hot." She gaped.

"I know right." Caroline smirked. "Is Kol home? It's an emergency."

"KOL!" Rebekah yelled. "Caroline's here and she looks hot as hell." Caroline smirked.

Kol flashed to the doorway and his jaw dropped. "Damn Care."

"Yes we've established i'm sexy." Caroline chuckled. "Get your shit together Mikaelson, i'm claiming my raincheck. We're going out." She smiled and Kol jumped up and down with glee.

"Give me five minutes." He smirked before flashing away to change.

"Can I come too?" Rebekah asked timidly.

"Of course you can Rebekah." Caroline smiled. "Any sister of his is a sister of mine." She grabbed her hand and pulled her inside along with her. "Where's your room?"

"Right this way." Rebekah smirked and pulled Caroline into her room. "Now I think that dress is hot, but it's definitely not slutty enough. We've got reputations to uphold as maneaters in this family. I think you'll fit right in." She winked before grabbing a dress out of her closet and shoving it at Caroline. "Put this on, i'll just get changed."

Caroline quickly changed into the dress Rebekah handed her. It was a shimmering gold colour, not too short but not too long either. It gave the perfect view of her cleavage. She looked even better than before. Rebekah came out of the bathroom looking like a model. "It looks good." She commented. "Where are we going?"

"I think we need to return to New York." Caroline smirked. "But we have to be back tomorrow. I have important plans."

"Easy." Rebekah scoffed. "I have fantastic time management."

"Me too, so we're set." Caroline laughed. "It's Kol we've got to worry about." They both rolled their eyes. "Speaking of, should we go downstairs?" She asked and Rebekah nodded. They both walked downstairs, opening the door to the lounge, revealing a dressed to perfection Kol, an appreciative Elijah and a dumbfounded Klaus.

"Catching flies brother?" Rebekah smirked and Klaus looked ashamed for a second before snapping his mouth shut. The girls laughed.

"This is the life." Kol smiled. "Partying with my favourite drinking buddy. It's fantastic having you on speed dial Caroline." Kol smirked at Klaus trying to irritate him.

"Yes, not so great when you drunk call me at 4am Kol. Not attractive." Caroline glares at him. "Are you ready? We need to hurry up."

"What's the rush?" Klaus frowned.

"I have to be back by tomorrow and we're going to New York." Caroline shrugged and Kol was so happy he couldn't contain it.

"I love you right now Caroline." Kol beamed.

"Oh? Just right now? I see how it is." Caroline scoffed. "I'm taking you off my best friends list." Kol pouted. "And replacing you with Rebekah." She smirked and Rebekah smiled triumphantly. "Now hurry up before Val realizes I took off with her car."

"Did you want to come Nik? Elijah?" Rebekah asks, secretly glancing at Caroline.

"No thank you. I have things to attend to." Elijah says politely before flashing upstairs.

"Nik?" Rebekah pouts.

Klaus sighs. "Come on brother, it's the least you could do for putting a dagger in my heart." Kol smirks.

"Fine." Klaus grumbles before flashing upstairs to change. Rebekah smiles and winks at Caroline who rolls her eyes.

"What?" Rebekah asks innocently.

"Nothing." Caroline mumbles.

"Got a wee crush on my brother Caroline? Looks like there's a new strumpet in town Bekah." Kol announces loudly, making sure Klaus could hear.

"Shut it Kol." They both say. Caroline glares before storming out to the car, Rebekah in tow.

Rebekah sits in the front much to Caroline's appreciation. "Thank God, someone with common sense controlling the music."

"I'm handy like that." Rebekah smiles. She puts a CD in turning it up to full volume. The stereo's loudly blaring 'Who's That Chick' by Rihanna, making Klaus and Kol roll their eyes as they jump in the car. Caroline drives out of the drive way laughing with Rebekah as they sing. Kol in the back, passing a bottle of bourbon to Klaus who accepts it greatfully.

XXX

The group arrived in New York at 6pm much to Caroline's satisfaction. They drove along the road towards town, discussing where to go. "What about the club we met at Caroline? That's a good place." Kol smirked at her from the backseat.

"I suppose, it's pretty good." Caroline shrugged. "Considering they let people like you in there it doesn't say much for their standards." She laughed.

"Let's just go there I need a drink." Rebekah sighed.

"With you on that one." Klaus murmured from the back.

Caroline pulled over at the club. She jumped out of the car and walked up to the door, skipping the line. The bouncer took his glasses off. "Caroline, good to see you back in town." He smiled and she laughed pointing at Kol. "Kol." He nodded politely. "In you go." He pulled back the rope, letting them through despite the groaning people in line.

Kol smirked. "That's right, New York club royalty coming through." He announced waving people out of the way.

"Pfft Kol stop smooching my fame." Caroline laughed.

"They only let you in because they're scared of Val." Kol glared.

"Pfft, she's harmless. I'll have you know i'm the scary one." She smirked making Rebekah and Klaus laugh.

They walked into the club are and up to the bar. She pushed people out of the way, leaning over the bar. The bartender walked over. "Caroline. Been a while girl." He winked.

"I've been busy." She shrugged and winked. "Can I have as many rounds of tequila shots as you can fit on a tray please Adam?" She pouted and he nodded before walking to fix her drinks yelling out, "Anything for you Caroline!"

She rolled her eyes and jumped off the bar stool walking back to the booth Kol had gotten them. "Adam's working." She rolled her eyes at Kol who laughed.

"Who's Adam?" Klaus frowned.

"No one of consequence." She smirked and Kol chuckled.

"He's the bartender that works here. He has a freaky crush on Caroline. It's quite pathetic really." Kol chuckled. "All though I do love the free drinks." He smiled.

"Cheers to that." Caroline smirked. Adam walked over and placed the tray on the table.

"I put as many as I could fit on the tray Caroline, just like you asked. It's free of course." He beamed at her.

"Thanks." Caroline rolled her eyes and waved him away. She sighed and the other three laughed. They were all making fun of her when a blonde girl approached the table.

"Hey Caroline." She smiled and Caroline sighed.

"Mindy." She smiled back slightly.

"Good to see you're back." She smiled. "Want me to play your song for you?" She raised her eyebrow.

Caroline shrugged and nodded. She picked up a shot and raised it. "Cheers, let's down these quick before Mindy puts my song on." She smiled. They all picked up a shot and downed it, followed by another six or so. "Well I'm sufficiently buzzed. Gotta love not being a vampire." She laughed and they laughed too. "Care to come dance Bekah?" Caroline asked and Rebekah nodded. "Back soon boys." She winked at them and walked into the dance floor with Rebekah.

The song finished and Mindy spoke into the microphone. "Caroline's back in town everybody." She smiled and everyone in the crowd cheered. "This one's for you Care." She said before putting her headphones and putting on 'Rude Boy' making everyone cheer.

Rebekah chuckled. "Wow you really are famous around here."

"I party a lot." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Back at the table Kol chuckled. "Ah Caroline's song."

"Why's this her song?" Klaus frowned.

"She's confident like that." Kol shrugged. "Just wait til she dances." Kol laughed. "Good luck not pitching a tent brother." He smirked and Klaus sniggered.

On the dance floor, Caroline dragged Rebekah up on to the stage, shooing the other people off. She immediately pulled Rebekah closer and starting grinding with her. She oozed sexuality and danced her ass off, much to the pleasure of the men in the room. Rebekah laughed at her antics and soon joined in.

_'Come here right now.'_ the song sang and she pointed her finger to the the table where Kol and Klaus were, motion to come here. Kol smirked. "You're done for brother."

"I'm pretty sure she's doing that to you." Klaus growled.

"No way." He raised his hands in mock defense. "We're not like that."

"Could've fooled me brother." Klaus smirked secretly happy.

"We both know we're better as friends." He shrugged. "We don't see each other like that."

"She didn't fall for your charms then brother?" Klaus chuckled.

"Yes well, I can't help that i'm incredibly handsome and she can't see it." He pouted. "I don't think of her like that anyway. We hung a lot while she was here, we're just friends. She's probably my only one." Kol laughed. "Wouldn't trade her for a hundred people though." Klaus laughed at him. "We even have tattoos!" Kol cried taking another shot.

"Tattoos?" Klaus frowned.

"We got really wasted one night and woke up in the morning with tattoos." Kol shrugged.

"Huh." Klaus frowned. "Can I see yours?"

"Ah." Kol frowned and stood up, undoing his pants making Klaus spit out his drink. "Don't worry brother, it's on my ass cheek." He smirked making Klaus chuckle. He pulled his pants down to show Klaus the small tattoo on his ass cheek saying 'Caroline's Bitch.'. Klaus laughed uncontrollably while Kol did up his pants.

"What's Caroline's?" Klaus asked still laughing.

Kol smirked. "Ask her." He said pointing to her as she approached the table with Rebekah. She huffed and sat down leaning on Kol.

"Shots ruin me." She mumbled before having another one.

"Klaus wants to see your tattoo Caroline." Kol smirked and she smiled "I showed him mine."

Caroline laughed telling Rebekah about it, making her laugh too. She stood up in front of Klaus. She lifted up her dress making Klaus look away and she laughed. "Relax it's on my hip." She chuckled.

Klaus looked up, trying to avoid staring at her panties, looking at her hip where the small tattoo said 'Kol Mikaelson Best Friends Forever.' He smiled at the words and Rebekah laughed at it. "Hey, my tattoo is awesome." Caroline smiled. "One of the better one's anyway." She shrugged.

"You have more?" Klaus asked politely, trying not to blush still.

"Yes. I have a star on my ankle and a phrase written in Latin on my ribs." She shrugged.

"What does it mean?" Rebekah smiled and Caroline looked away.

"ignis aqua terra ventus mea fata unicus est mihi inimicus." Kol smiled with Caroline.

"I haven't done Latin in a while Kol." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, my destiny is my only enemy." Klaus said and Caroline smiled and nodded. "What made you get that?"

She frowned. "Long story." She rolled her eyes. "For another time." She said determined. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Shots!" She exclaimed and everyone laughed picking up another shot.

"Cheers!" Everyone exclaimed.


	5. Training Time

Caroline opened her eyes and groaned. She had the worst hangover ever. She was sitting in the back of the car, pretty much lying on Rebekah. Klaus was driving and Kol sat in the front seat moping like her. Rebekah wasn't looking too flash either. "Never again!" Caroline exclaimed trying not to throw up while talking.

Rebekah chuckled underneath her making her groan and sit up. She leaned over the front and grabbed her aviators out of the glove box, elbowing Kol the whole time. She quickly put them on and sat back in her seat. "I'm serious. I think I have alcohol poisoning. Some of us don't have vampire metabolisms." She groaned.

"Man up Caroline, you'll live." Kol chuckled.

"You don't understand!" She groaned. "I have to train today, I can't handle being kicked in the stomach." She pouted.

"Why are you training?" Rebekah frowned.

"Some of us have to keep their human bodies fit you know." She smirked.

"Are you ever going to explain the other night?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow. "Because it makes no sense that you're human."

"Ah hello." Caroline sassed and pointed to her chest. "Heartbeat."

"I just don't-" Rebekah was cut off.

"Leave it Rebekah." Kol glared. "It's not information you should know."

"So Kol knows?" Rebekah glared at Caroline then pouted. "Why can't you tell me?"

Caroline sighed. "I will one day." She smiled and Rebekah nodded. Klaus watched the conversation curiously in the rear view mirror. "Besides, Kol only knows because he's a stalker." She shrugged.

"I am not a stalker." Kol pouted.

"You so are. You totally followed me to Gabriel." She glared. "He's here by the way."

"Gabriel's here?" Kol frowned. "Why? What's happened?"

"Who's Gabriel?" Klaus asked.

"He's a warlock. Pretty good one at that." Caroline smirked. "He brought me a present."

"What present?" Kol asked.

"Her name's Sophia." Caroline shrugged. "Don't eat her Kol I need her."

"Fine." Kol grumbled.

"Look at you brother, tamed by a woman." Rebekah smirked.

"What?" Kol chuckled. "Caroline's scary when she's angry."

"I bet." Klaus smirked and Caroline laughed.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. They arrived back in Mystic Falls and Klaus drove to Caroline's house, where Gabriel, Val and another woman were waiting outside. They all jumped out of the car and Caroline was immediately held against the car by the neck.

"You took my freaking car!" Val hissed dropping her to the ground.

Caroline pouted. "Not so loud Val, I have the worst headache." Val glared and began checking the car for dents.

"Must you be so irresponsible Caroline. You know how important today is." Gabriel sighed. "This is Sophia." He waved his hand towards the woman who stepped forward and bowed.

"Your grace." She smiled at Caroline who waved it off. The original's all frowned at her questioningly and she smirked at them.

"Can't say i'll get used to that. It's not neccessery." She smiled and stood up, shaking the dust off herself. "Caroline." She said warmly before taking her hand. When she touched Sophia's hand, she felt heat rush up her arm. She looked down and saw her arm on fire. She just stared at her arm because she felt no pain. "Well that's a new one." She smirked.

"Calm yourself Caroline. Take it within you." Sophia nodded.

"Caroline you're on fire!" Kol shrieked, running over trying to pat her arm, she pushed him away.

"It's fine Kol." Both her and Sophia rolled their eyes. "Bloodsuckers." She sighed before focusing her energy and pulling the fire within herself.

"I resent that." Val glared walking over and smacking her in the head. "Where have you been? Original's in my precious car Caroline, really?" She huffed. "You're lucky I love you."

"No offence your grace but why are you associated with vampires." Sophia looked at Caroline intrigued. "They're against the balance of nature, against your nature."

Caroline looked pointedly at Gabriel who shrugged his shoulders. She sighed. "Without the existence of vampires werewolves would have no enemy or equal. The creation of vampires restored the balance trust me i'd know." She huffed and Kol high fived her.

"That's my girl." He winked.

"Your wisdom is unmatched your grace." Sophia curtsied.

"Please stop calling me that my name is Caroline." Caroline huffed. "Honestly Kol, how did you do this back in the day?"

"It's a gift." He shrugged and chuckled making Gabriel glare.

"Relax Gabriel." Caroline sighed. "Just because you and Val hate vampires doesn't mean I do."

"You hate vampires?" Klaus asked Val. "You're a vampire." He frowned.

"I hate the things our kind do to humans." She shrugged. "Just because you have the gift of immortality, does not mean you need to use it poorly. I don't think much of humans either but i'm working on it." She shrugged.

"Caroline i've also come into contact with Sophia's brother Alexander. He will be joining you in a few days. Use this time with Sophia wisely before he comes. I've had a vision, time is of the essence." He sighed.

"He rises?" Caroline frowned.

"Indeed." He nodded. "And he will come for you soon enough." He smiled sadly.

"Who's coming?" Klaus frowned.

"None of your business bloodsucker." Sophia spat and Klaus growled.

"I suggest you hold your tongue girl, nobody speaks to me like that." His eyes flashed gold and she raised her hand, producing a ball of fire threateningly making him frown.

"Enough." Gabriel sighed. "Sophia he is not your enemy. We need to be prepared for what is to come. Take Caroline to the clearing." He glared at her and she nodded.

"Very well." She held her hand out to Caroline. "Shall we?" Caroline nodded and took her hand, flashing them into the forest.

"What the hell was that about?" Rebekah glared.

"While I may think the lives of vampires hold no value it would be best for you to avoid involving yourself." Gabriel gave a tight lipped smile. "Some things in this world are best kept secret." Kol smirked at her. "Perhaps you should go home. I have things to attend to. Kol, a word?"

"Of course." Kol nodded, following Gabriel into the house with Val, leaving Klaus and Rebekah outside.

Gabe brought Kol into Caroline's room, putting up a privacy spell. "Kol I need your help." He sighed and Kol motioned for him to continue. "I know that you're aware of Caroline's abilities. There are some she will need for a fight she will do soon enough. I was hoping you could use your resourcefulness as an original to gather a few people."

Kol nodded. "Can you tell me what fight is coming?"

"I trust you Kol because Caroline does. But I think it's best if you allow her to explain it to you." Gabriel smiled and Kol nodded. "The people I need you to gather have abilities that will be helpful to Caroline. She needs them to defeat a very powerful foe. Not even you original's could match his power, it is Caroline's destiny to defeat this person. She needs help, more abilities. That is why i'm asking you to collect these people, if I do not help bring her to her full potential she could die and the world will be brought to chaos if she fails in this task."

"Caroline's my best friend. If I can do anything to help I will." Kol smiled genuinely. "I know she would do the same for me. Tell me what to do and i'll do it Gabriel."

"You must keep this between us. No disrespect but I have no trust for your family." Gabriel said.

"I understand. I don't exactly trust them either." Kol shrugged. "My first priority is Caroline. She was there for me when no one else was. I owe her my sanity."

"Thank you Kol. I hope one day we can be good friends also." Gabriel smiled and pulled out a manilla folder, handing it to Kol. "This is the list of people. I don't care what way you get them here but alive is obviously preferred." Kol rolled his eyes. "It'd be best to have a non threatening approach, we need all the allies we can get. If you tell them the elemental's call for aid, some will come willingly. I'm sending Valentina to collect others."

"Very well." Kol sighed and stood up with the folder. "I'll do what I can. Watch out for Caroline while i'm gone. My brother is extremely suspicious and won't hesitate to take answers from her by force." Kol warned. "He has a small affection for her but don't think that will stop him."

"Don't worry Kol, she can handle Niklaus." Gabriel smirked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Kol sighed before flashing away.

XXX

IN THE WOODS

Sophia led Caroline to the clearing in front of the witches house where Bonnie was waiting for them.

"Hey Bon." Caroline smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Gabriel has told me everything. I'm here to help Caroline. We're on the same side, the side of nature. You're my friend Caroline and I'll do what I can to help." Bonnie smiled and pulled Caroline into a hug.

"Thanks Bonnie i'm glad you're here." Caroline smiled.

"I've put a protective barrier over this clearing. You are both free to use your abilities without damaging the are. Think of this is your training room." Bonnie smiled. "I'll be right here if you need anything, Sophia's going to help you control the fire."

"Shall we begin?" Sophia smiled and Caroline nodded. Sophia sat down, pulling Caroline down with her. "Controlling fire is all about emotions. Emotions give you power as does nature. You have to will yourself to produce the fire, try it."

Caroline nodded and concentrated. She raised her hand, palm up and tried to will the fire to come. Nothing happened and she huffed.

"Think of something that makes you happy or sad or angry. Use that emotion to pull the fire from within yourself." Sophia nodded encouragingly. "Like this." She said before producing fire.

Caroline thought to herself. What makes me happy? My dad, Val, Kol, New York, Steven, Mum, chocolate, friends, The Notebook, when it rains at night. She smiled thinking about everything she loved. She looked at her hand where a ball of fire was floating. Sophia and Bonnie beamed at her and clapped their hands together.

"So you can make fire that's a good start." Sophia smiled. "I think it's better if we concentrate on defense first. Stand up." Sophia said and they all stood. "Okay put your hand in front of you." Caroline did that. "Now make the fire come again." She smiled when Caroline did it effortlessly. "Now, take that feeling and make It grow, bend the fire to your will. Try and spread it from your hands to your whole body."

Caroline nodded and concentrated. Happy, love things that make me happy. The fire slowly spread up her arm, continuing until it eventually covered her whole body. Bonnie was shocked, it was covering her whole body but bringing her no harm.

"Why doesn't it hurt her?" Bonnie whispered to Sophia.

"Fire cannot harm it's master. Even I can get burned sometimes but Caroline controls the element, it's a part of her being. Earth couldn't harm her either. When she defeats the water and air master, they won't either." Sophia smiled in awe. "Great job Caroline." Sophia smiled. "Now instead of it covering your body, try to make a wall of fire in front of you." Caroline nodded and moved the fire from her body outward, making the fire spread into a wall in front of her. She smiled.

"Wow Care you're so good at it." Bonnie beamed.

"You were born to do this Caroline, you must remember that you control the fire, it doesn't control you." Sophia smiled.

"That was awesome." Caroline laughed.

"Okay now keep that up, you need to master this Caroline so focus. Bonnie and I will be right here while you try experiment." Sophia instructed and Caroline nodded.


	6. Misunderstandings

Caroline was tired, she'd spent the whole day training with Sophia and Bonnie. She'd just gone home and showered and was now at the grill, downing a well deserved drink when Damon joined her at the bar.

"Hey barbie, tough day?" He asked.

"You could say that." She laughed. "Been training my ass off."

"At least someone around here's got initiative." He smirked.

"Something on your mind Damon? You look upset." She looked at him knowingly. "Elena right?"

He sighed. "How'd you know?"

"You've got that i'm-in-love-with-my-brothers-girl-and-i'm-dying-in side look." She laughed and he laughed too. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Rather just drink if that's good with you." He smiled.

"Luckily i'm very good at that." They both laughed. "I'm here if you want to talk about it though okay?" He nodded. "Let me just say one thing. You might have that badass act perfected Salvatore but you're a good guy. I just don't want to see you wasting your time with something if it's not going to happen, you deserve it." She smiled and he frowned.

"Why are you always so nice to me? You hardly even know me." He asked.

"You remind me of someone." She smirked thinking of Kol, but knowing better than to say it out loud. "I just get where you're coming from that's all. Subject over." She motioned for the bartender. "We're going to need a bottle." She said and Damon raised his glass. _Clink._

XXX

Caroline woke up in the morning with an even worse headache than yesterday, she opened her eyes and looked around. This is not my bedroom. She frowned, how the hell did she get here? She looked at the bed and found singe marks all over the sheets, a sleeping Damon Salvatore next to her. She freaked out and tip toed out of the room, collecting her clothes on the way. She flashed out of the house and freaked when she bumped into Elena, wearing only a shirt. She quickly said hello and got the hell out of there leaving a confused Elena behind.

She flashed home and showered and changed. She still had an hour or so before she had to meet Sophia and Bonnie at the training area. She flashed to the Mikaelson mansion for girl talk. She knocked on the door and Klaus opened it. "Hello love." He smirked.

"Hello." She blushed feeling like a tramp. "Is Rebekah here? It's really important." She sighed.

"Yeah sure. Rebekah!" He yelled. "Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" He frowned.

Great now he's worrying about me she thought i'm definitely a tramp. "Yup." She rocked back on her heels. "Just fine and dandy." She sighed, way to ruin her chance with dimples. Rebekah came downstairs and smiled.

"Hey Caroline what's up?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you. Like now." She sighed and Rebekah looked pointedly at Klaus who smirked and wandered back upstairs. "Come out to the car?" She asked and Rebekah nodded grabbing her jacket. They walked out to the car and drove out the driveway. She glanced at Rebekah. "Look I know we're not that close yet Rebekah but I need to talk to someone right now and Kol's not here." She sighed.

"You can talk to me Caroline." Rebekah smiled.

Caroline sighed. "I think I had sex with Damon Salvatore." She pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. Rebekah smirked at her. Caroline felt the tears coming and let them fall.

"What's the problem here? I mean I know he's an ass but it's nothing to cry over Caroline." Rebekah said, pulling her into a hug.

"It's not that." Caroline cried and Rebekah waited for her to continue. "It's just I -"

"You what?" Rebekah smiled comfortingly.

"I was a virgin. Kol's the only one that actually knows, everyone else thinks i'm a slut." Caroline cried and Rebekah hugged her again.

"Shh Caroline it's okay. Are you hurt?" Rebekah asked and Caroline shook her head. "Why are you so upset about this?" Rebekah frowned.

"I wanted to wait." Caroline sighed and Rebekah frowned. "For the right person. I know it's silly but it's what I wanted to do. I feel different. I woke up there this morning and freaked out and ran out." Caroline looked down. "Do you think we could keep this between us?

"It's okay Caroline I understand." Rebekah nodded. "It'll be okay. I won't say anything."

"Thanks Rebekah." Caroline smiled slightly. "I'll take you home if you want, I have to go to training."

"Could I come watch?" Rebekah asked and Caroline frowned before nodding.

"Sure." She smiled and drove to meet Sophia and Bonnie at the clearing.

"What's she doing here?" Sophia glared and Caroline sighed.

"She's just come to watch chill Sophia." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Actually this could be good." Bonnie smiled. "You're doing attack today, maybe you could help Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled and nodded. "Sure, I am indestructible." She smirked.

"Doesn't mean it's not going to hurt Rebekah." Caroline smirked pulling a ball of fire in her hand.

"Oh." Rebekah looked a little scared. "What's a little burn right?" She chuckled nervously.

"Let us begin." Sophia nodded and put them in position. "Rebekah, attack her."

XXX

Caroline had dropped Rebekah back home and was now at her house, wallowing in self pity watching The Notebook and drowning herself in Ben & Jerry's. It was so boring without Val around, her mum was always at work and her dad was busy with the council Gabriel was staying in a motel as he liked his privacy, he was updating her on the situation constantly.

Her phone buzzed with a text from Damon. _You okay barbie? You ran out on me this morning._

She frowned what the hell was she going to say! Just go with it she thought. _Yeah i'm fine, sorry I left I had to get to training. _

_Just wanted to check you were okay. I had a good night we should do that more often._

_I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not really like that..._

_Like what blondie? A good friend?_

I'm not that kind of friend.

_What are you talking about? _She couldn't think of a reply but her phone buzzed again._ Do you think we had sex?_

She frowned. _Didn't we?_

_No! We just had a few drinks and talked. You fell asleep at the grill so I brought you back to my house to sleep it off, your fire went a bit crazy when you were drunk by the way you owe me new sheets. _

_Oh thank God! No offence. _She felt giddy with happiness. She jumped out of bed and flashed to Rebekah's still in her shorts and singlet. She knocked on the door frantically, not caring about the time. "Rebekah you're not going to believe it!" She screeched.

__"Do you know what bloody time-" Klaus opened the door stopping when he saw Caroline with the hugest smile on her face. "Caroline." He smiled.

"Where's Rebekah?" She beamed. "I have the best news ever!"

"Rebekah is right here." Rebekah grumbled walking down the stairs. "What's the news?"

"I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH DAMON!" She yelled jumping up and down not caring who saw or heard her. Rebekah broke into a smile and hugged her.

"That's great Caroline." She smiled. "Isn't that right brother." She glared at Klaus.

"Yes that's fantastic." He frowned. "Were you worried you had?" He scowled.

"He just text me and told me we didn't and i'm so happy right now I could sing." She beamed. "Apparently I was just drunk and he put me to bed. I've never been happier in my whole life." She laughed.

Klaus gave a slight smile at her enthusiasm. "Well, i'm happy you didn't have sex with Damon either." He smirked.

"As am I." Rebekah smirked. "Trust me it's not that great." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm scarred for life at the images." Caroline shuddered. "I had to come and tell you."

"Well i'm glad you're still a fake slut Caroline." Rebekah chuckled. "Can I go back to sleep now? My whole body hurts from today." She asked and Caroline nodded.

"Thanks for your help by the way Bekah." Caroline smiled. "Sorry about burning your clothes."

"No problem." Rebekah said dryly before stomping back upstairs.

"Want a drink or something love?" Klaus asked opening the door wider for her to come in.

"Sure." Caroline nodded shyly closing the door behind her. Klaus poured them both a drink and sat down on the couch.


	7. Sparks Fly

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

He turned to her quickly. "I want to talk about you." He said and she blushed. "Your hopes, your dreams. Everything about you."

"I haven't really thought about it." She shrugged and he frowned. "Fate has a funny way of making decisions for you." She smiled sadly.

"Caroline." He began. "Destiny might give you a path to follow, but it's your choices on that path that define who you are. Don't idly sit by and let your choices be taken away."

"When I complete my destiny, maybe then I'll give you an answer." She smirked. "I'll live forever, it's not like I don't have time to decide."

"So you are immortal then." He mused and she nodded.

"I am truly immortal." She sighed. "I will never die. Once I finish my mission that is."

"Much like myself." He shrugged. "We all have our weaknesses." He frowned.

"I don't even know if I have any." She laughed. "I should probably work on that."

"What are you Caroline?" He asked, his face determined and she sighed.

"I don't think I can tell you Klaus i'm sorry. It's nothing personal, I'm just not sure I can trust you yet. Trust is easily broken and I can't afford mistakes at the moment."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Your face is so cute when your frustrated." She giggled and he smirked.

"Cute and I don't belong in the same sentence sweetheart."

"I think they go well together." She teased poking him in the ribs. "It's much better than murdered or psychopath." He glared and she smiled. "Wanna see a cool trick? Sophia taught me it today."

"Sure." He smiled and nodded. She raised her hands and pulled three balls of fire in her hands and began juggling them. He gaped and she laughed.

"How can you do that?" He frowned. "I've never met anyone with abilities like you."

"It's all part of what I am." She sighed. "There's people coming here that have powers too though, that's what Kol's doing. Collecting me abilities." She shrugged.

"So what, you can take other peoples abilities?" He frowned and she nodded. "What other ones are there?"

"Well my natural elements are earth and fire. Sophia's teaching me fire control and her brother will be arriving soon to teach me earth. Those are full elemental powers, the most powerful." He nodded. "Other minor powers that are still strong are things like my shapeshifting. I think there's one guy coming that can fly." She beamed.

"Wow that's different." He chuckled. "And you'll take that from him?"

"He'll still have it, I'll just have it too." She shrugged. "Like telepathy. I took that from Valentina."

"You can read minds?" He looked afraid and she nodded.

"I'm getting pretty good at it too, Val's been teaching me. I can do more than her though because I'm more powerful." She shrugged.

"Like what?" He asked interested.

"I can push thoughts into peoples heads. Give them thoughts to make them say or do things. It's pretty cool but rather evil. I've hardly ever done it, it's a lot like compulsion except better." She chuckled.

"Can you do it to me?" He frowned.

"I assume I would be able to but I don't know. I don't like taking away free will." She shrugged.

"Do you think you could try?" He asked and she shook her head. "I just want to know my weaknesses Caroline. Just do something small."

"Fine." She huffed. She looked at him and entered his mind. _Slap yourself._ She pulled out and watched as he raised his hand and slapped himself across the face making him look at her in disbelief. She laughed. "Stop hitting yourself." She teased and he looked tense. She put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "Don't worry, I'd never do that to anyone unless it was necessary."

He relaxed but still looked weary. "What else can you do?"

She sighed. "I've been given other abilities but I don't know what they are yet. I haven't had much time to meditate lately."

"Why don't you now?" He asked.

"Because I usually go to the forest, the earth calms me."

"I'll do it with you if you like." He smiled.

"We can just sit in front of the fire. That's good enough." She shrugged. "Fire has the same effect obviously." They both stood and sat in front of the fire facing each other, legs crossed. She took his hands in hers.

"How do you do it?" He frowned.

"Just relax." She instructed closing her eyes. She peeked to see he hadn't relaxed at all. She laughed. "You need to relax Klaus, nothing can harm you right now apart from me and that's not going to happen. My mind will subconsciously protect us. Think of it as sleeping."

"I don't often sleep." He smirked and she glared.

"Just let it go Klaus. Nothing on this Earth can kill you and i'm here to protect you right now. I know you're invincible but that doesn't mean you don't feel pain. I'm here right now you're safe." She smiled softly and he nodded. "Now close your eyes." She said and his eyes closed. "Now I don't want you to freak out but i'm going to pull you into my mind. Like how you influence dreams. You'll see whatever I see okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. She closed her eyes and tuned out from the world. She felt the calming heat of the flames come over her and allowed herself to let go. She found herself in a dream like state. She watched as images flashed before her eyes. Fire blazing, earth bowing beneath her, lightning flashing, She watched and saw herself, standing in the middle of a clearing, lighting emitting from her hands swirling in the air around her.

She opened her eyes and jumped back when she felt the electric shock run through her making Klaus wince. "Sorry." She smiled.

"So that's it then? Lightning?" He frowned. "That's a cool one. Give it a try."

"I don't know what brings it on. Fire is emotions, I guess lightning would come under the fire category." She shrugs. Bringing her hand up and thinking happy thoughts. Nothing happened.

"What emotion do I use?" She sighed and he took her face in his hands.

"Don't stress love you'll figure it out." He smiled and he looked so sweet she wanted to eat him. He released her face and she instantly felt a loss at the contact. He turned towards the fire. She looked at his tight fitting shirt. Wonder what's under there she thought amused. Bet he worked hard when he was human, he must have the body of a god. She laughed out loud and he looked at her questioningly.

"Nothing." She smiled and went back to secretly oogling him. He was wearing sweatpants, obviously having gotten out of bed. Hmm bed she thought. Bed with Klaus...

She gasped when an electric jolt formed in her hand, sending sparks onto the carpet. Klaus smiled at her. "What were you thinking?"

"Ah-" She stuttered. "Nothing." She smirked. If only he knew I was thinking about taking him upstairs and- "Ah!" She said when another spark came. She smirked in triumph. This was an easy one, lust. She raised her hands palm up. I can just think about Klaus naked and BAM! There's the spark.

He smiled. "See your doing it."

"Oh i'm doing it all right." She mumbled and apparently sexual innuendo's helped because she could hold it without it disappearing. "I'm going outside." She stood up and walked to the door, looking back at him. "You coming? I've got an idea." She asked and he nodded, following her out into the garden. She turned around and faced him. "So this is going to sound weird but I need you to do something." She smiled shyly.

"What is it?" He asked politely.

"Can you take your shirt off?" She asked hesitantly and he frowned. "Just go with it please?" She pouted and he sighed before pulling his shirt off smirking when she stared. She looked at his naked torso and bit her bottom lip, dang I was right. Body of a God she smirked. She felt the sparks forming in her hands and chuckled. He just smiled and shook his head.

She raised her hands in the above her head, at her sides. She imagined writhing underneath him and felt the electric current run through her, sending lightning high into the sky. She smiled, happy that she'd figured something out on her own. She shot bolts of electricity into the air and laughed when Klaus flinched.

She put her hands back down and smiled. "You can put your shirt back on now."

"I'm wounded love." He put a hand on his heart mockingly. "Use me like that and then toss me aside." He smirked pulling on his shirt.

"I'll give you credit in my oscar speech yeah?" She laughed. "You didn't even have to do anything."

"I feel like a common prostitute." He chuckled. "Just used and thrown away."

"Shut up." She laughed and smacked him. "There was no one else around, what was I supposed to do? I needed to speed the process up."

"Well at least you got it right?" He smiled and she nodded.

"I should probably get home. It's getting late." She sighed. "Thanks for the help." She hugged him and he tensed before slowly wrapping his arms around her. She pulled back and began walking away when he pulled her wrist and turned her around.

"Let me take you out." He said without a hint of playfulness and she raised an eyebrow. "Any time. Go out with me." He said and she smirked and began walking off again. He flashed in front of her. "Come on Caroline, take a chance." She smiled and looked down. "Get to know me." She looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly. "I dare you." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Only you would use my weakness for dares against me."

"Is that a yes?" He smiled hopefully. She put a finger to her chin feigning thought. "I'll be here if you decide." He smiled before turning to walk inside. She smirked and flashed in front of him, taking his face in her hands and gently placing a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss and sparks went through her fingers onto his face, jolting them out of it. She stepped back and mouthed 'sorry.' He laughed. "So that's a yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I will go out with you Klaus." She smiled. "I'll have to work on that for next time." She smirked raising her hand, showing him the sparks igniting in her hands before flashing away.


	8. Sharing Is Caring

Caroline woke up in the morning and headed to the clearing. There was a man with the girls and Elena had come with Bonnie to watch. "Caroline, this is my brother Alex." Sophia introduced.

Alex stepped forward and placed a kiss on her hand, making a strong earthy feel come over her before bowing. "It's an honor to serve you your grace."

"Please call me Caroline." She smiled. "Sophia, I learned a new ability last night."

"Oh?" Sophia questioned, "What is it?"

Caroline smirked and stepped back. She raised her hand and allowed the lightning to come forth. It shot up to the sky. "That's fantastic Caroline." Sophia smiled. "Work on your control like with your fire." Caroline nodded.

"As you know, I have the Earth ability which I have now given you." Alex started as they sat down. "Earth is a hard element to master, even I have not perfected my abilities. Instead of being fueled by emotion like fire, it's controlled by peace."

"Peace?" Caroline frowned.

"You meditate?" He asked and she nodded making him smile. "That's a good start. Consider the relaxed feeling you have when meditating. Mix that with the at home feeling you have while in the forest." He sighed. "It's not an easy thing to express, but I have faith you can do it." He smiled.

Caroline nodded. She calmed herself like she would while meditating. She inhaled, feeling at peace with the earth surrounding her. She used her hearing to listen to the forest animals, the life, nature.

"Now, Earth is a lot harder to master not only because of the control, but more the knowledge of what to use it for." Alex stood. "For example. Defense." He stood up, and wrapped his arms around himself, making rocks in the surrounding area make a protective wall in front of him. He then released it. "Attack." He said seperating the rocks and throwing them in the direction of a tree. "You try."

Caroline stood up, centering herself before raising her hands like a puppet master, bringing the dirt underneath her rise with her hands. She smiled before losing concentration and dropping it. "We'll try a different approach." Alex said. "Try to control the trees. Think of them as an extension of yourself. Concentrate, imagine them as an extra arm."

She turned to the trees and focused, pulling nature within herself. The branches moved slightly but not much. She huffed. "Don't worry Caroline, I've got an idea." Alex said and she nodded. "You should learn how to fence." She frowned. "Sword fighting."

"Oh." She said. "Why?"

"It will teach you the extension of your arm thing. It's also a good skill to know. I also think you should learn to play chess. Strategies and all that." He shrugged. "Learn those two first. They will be important to your cause. I'll stick around town, we'll come back to earth later."

"I think it's a good idea Care you're overwhelming yourself." Bonnie smiled.

Caroline nodded. "Okay. Where am I going to learn to sword fight?" She frowned.

"I think you should ask Elijah." Elena shrugged and everyone stared at her. "What? He was born back in the day when they used swords. I'd also imagine he's really good at chess."

"That's actually not a bad idea Elena." Caroline smiled.

"I'm also going to suggest you tell the original's the truth." Alex said and everyone screamed in protest. "Listen, I'm not a fan of vampires but I think you're better off having them as allies Caroline. They could help you when the final battle comes. Sophia's told me you're friends with them but I think they deserve to know."

"I agree." Elena nodded timidly.

"He does have a point Care, they could help. I mean I know Kol is helping but you'd get a lot farther with their help." Bonnie shrugged. "They've been fighting for centuries surely they can teach you some skills. I think we all need to work together to help you."

"Damon and Stefan can help too Caroline." Elena smiled. "They don't know anything yet but you can trust them."

"As much as I hate to say this I agree with your friends. You need all the help you can get Caroline, the more allies the better, even if they are bloodsuckers." Sophia nodded.

"Gabriel would never allow it." Caroline shook her head. "Or Val for that matter. Hell even my dad."

"I'll talk to Gabriel." Bonnie nodded. "You know we're right Caroline. He will agree with me, i'm a fellow witch. The balance of nature is at stake here Caroline, I think that's reason enough to extend a little trust."

"I also think we need to consider that the champion of Pitus will have back up." Alex mused. "I'd imagine he'd have acquired many followers in the name of chaos. We should do the same, for balance. This isn't just an elemental war any more Caroline, this is the fate of the world we're talking about."

"I do agree with you guys." Caroline sighed. "I'm just afraid i'm going to let everyone down. This is a lot for me take on, hell i'm seventeen years old. How can I do this?" She cried.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Caroline." Sophia said. "We've only been at this a couple of times and you already show great control over the fire element. I imagine you'll do even better with Earth."

"You're amazing Caroline." Bonnie smiled. "Don't doubt yourself. We're all here with you, you can do this."

"We've got your back Care." Elena smiled and hugged her. "Now, are we agreed then?"

Caroline nodded and smirked. "Operation team work is underway." They all laughed. "Elena, you call Stefan and Damon and tell them to meet us at the mansion in an hour. Sophia, Alex. Can you two get Gabriel and get him to the mansion. Bonnie you're with me there's something we have to do." They all nodded and set about their tasks.

"What are we doing Care?" Bonnie asked.

"I need you to move this barrier spell and put it up at the mansion. I need better training." She smiled and Bonnie nodded. "I need you to do a locator spell on Kol and Val..."

XXX

One hour later, the whole group sat in the Mikaelson lounge looking at Caroline expectantly. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Gabriel, Bill, Alex, Sophia, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus.

"Well spit it out blondie, why are we here?" Damon asked.

Caroline sighed and checked the time. Bonnie sighed. "Just wait Damon."

"What are we waiting for?" Elena asked.

The door flew open and Val and Kol strode in. "That would be moral support darling." He smirked and Caroline smiled at him. "We need to hurry this up Caroline, we've got people to collect. Limited time and all that." He waved his hand.

"As long as I get out of this room of bloodsuckers I couldn't care less." Val smirked. They both flopped down on the couch next to Caroline. Kol put his arm around her and nodded encouragingle. She looked to Gabriel for support. He nodded a little reluctantly.

She cleared her throat. "Thousands of years ago there were once four witches of great power, each representing the four elements. They were gifted their abilities by the Goddess Daenya, made in her image like gods on earth." She began.

"Go on." Elijah nodded politely.

"Daenya has one great enemy. His name as Platis and he represents chaos, while Daenya represents balance. A thousand years before the birth of vampirism the four elementals grew power hungry and

The War of Elements began. Fire and Earth against Air and Water. Humanity suffered, other witches joined both either side. Many lives were lost and the earth soaked in blood." She smiled grimly.

"What's with the history tale barbie?" Damon sighed.

"You would do well to shut your mouth vampire." Gabriel glared. Val grabbed his hand to calm him down. "She's revealing her origins to you. Not something the likes of you should even be aware of."

"Daenya saw the world falling and was forced to make a deal with Platis. The immortality was taken from the elementals and they were forced to breed, their genes passing small amounts of elemental power down their family lines. Platis wanted the chaos and made one loophole. When the time came, two people of perfect nature would be born to inherit the full abilities of their ancestors. One water and air, the other fire and earth." She whispered at the end. Kol pulled her closer.

"Let me." He whispered and she nodded. "The two chosen are destined to fight one final battle, leading to either balance or chaos depending on the winner. The two have the potential to master every minor power, along with their chosen elements. When the final battle occurs, the winner will absorb the others elements making the four whole again inside one living ruler."

"What's this got to do with us?" Stefan frowned.

"Because you idiot the fire and earth elemental is Caroline." Kol rolled his eyes. "You're in the presence of a Goddess of nature. She's like the _original_, original witch."

Everyone had different expressions on their faces. Elena, Bonnie, Val, Kol and Gabriel looked encouraging. Elijah, Sophia, Rebekah and Alex looked awed. Klaus had a weird facial expression she couldn't decipher. She smiled nervously. "So..."

"So to sum that all up, the fate of the world rests on Caroline's shoulders." Kol squeezed them. "And we obviously need help." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"What is it you can do Caroline?" Rebekah whispered.

"Well-" she cleared her throat "So far I've only got control over fire. Earth's rather difficult. Telepathy, lightning and shape shifting."

"What is it you need us to do?" Elijah asked in business mode.

Bonnie stood up. "Kol and Val have been out searching for other elementals so Caroline can absorb their power. Stefan and Damon I think you're on that job too." She looked at them pointedly and they nodded. "Elena, Rebekah and I are going on a road trip." She smirked and Rebekah frowned. "I thought it would be cooler with girls." She shrugged and Rebekah nodded.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"We need witches. A lot of them. We're going to New Orleans." Bonnie smiled and Klaus smirked.

"You're not taking Elena to New Orleans." Damon scowled.

"Damon she's got an original and a witch with her she'll be fine. We're not going to fight anyone." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Gabriel you can do locator spells to give the search team locations. You'll also need to do the witch work around here while I'm gone."

"That's fine." He nodded.

"Sophia and Alex obviously you need to get Caroline mastering those elements." Bonnie looked at them and they nodded. "And finally. Elijah, I heard you play chess?" She asked him and he nodded frowning. "You need to teach Caroline how to play." He chuckled but nodded. "You also need to teach her how to sword fight." She sighed.

"I can do that." Klaus frowned that he didn't have a task.

"No you won't." Elena rolled her eyes. "If you do it there won't be any sword fighting getting done." She laughed and everyone laughed with her. Caroline blushed.

"What can I do then? I'm obviously the strongest person here." Klaus smirked.

"That would be second brother." Kol chuckled pointing at Caroline who smacked his hand away.

"I'm just going to suggest this and I don't want anyone biting my head off for it." Gabriel sighed. "Elena, would you be willing to give a blood donation?" He asked her glaring at the Salvatores.

"What for?" She frowned.

"I'm just thinking it would be rather handy to have some sired hybrids right about now." Gabriel smiled and Klaus smirked.

"No freaking way Gabriel!" Caroline screeched. "You can't-"

"I'll do it." Elena cut her off. Everyone looked at her like she's grown a second head. "It's the fate of the world people, it would be handy having the extra help. You know he's right." She sighed. Klaus was beaming with happiness.

"Well then there's your job Klaus." Bonnie said dryly.

"Very well." Klaus said smiling and standing up. "I'll get right on that." He smirked.

"You don't have to do this Elena." Caroline looked at her.

"Caroline. You know this is a lot for you to do. You could literally get the life sucked out of you. A little blood's not going to kill me." She shrugged. "You'd do the same for me." Caroline sighed and nodded.

"I just feel like I need to do something else all this concentrating is messing with my head." Caroline sighed.

"Like I said, no earth til you've finished sword and chess." Alex chuckled.

"Let's do this people." Bonnie said and everyone nodded before flashing away to do their assigned job.

Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear. "I'll be back for that date in no time love." He winked before flashing away too.


	9. Fighting

Elijah stood. "Shall we Caroline?" He smiled and she nodded. He led her down to the armory where he put a sword in her hand. "On guard." He smirked before teaching her basic sword fighting skills.

They were just taking a rest from fighting when Elijah taught her the basics of chess. "It's all about strategy, Anticipate the moves I could make before I make them. Think ahead. Similar to sword fighting in this advice." He smiled.

She thought he was a fantastic teacher, he was patient and not letting her give up. She had a new found respect for Elijah now that they knew each other a little better. They were now leisurely playing chess while enjoying a scotch.

Caroline pulled out a pack of smokes and he frowned. She shrugged. "If I'm going to die, i'll damn well enjoy my life while I can." She said and he chuckled. She thought it was awesome that she didn't need a lighter when she had her finger. "So Elijah, what should we discuss now?"

"I was hoping you could tell me more about your abilities." His face was stoic.

"Well." She took a puff and exhaled. "I could make you want to kill yourself." She smirked. "Fortunately for the world, i'm on the right side and I like to think i'm rather moral." She chucked and he smiled. "Much like you i've heard."

"I only try to be fair." He shrugged and made his move. "Niklaus seems to be rather taken with you." He gave her a knowing look.

"So it seems." She smirked.

"And are his affections requited?" He asked casually.

"Perhaps." She chuckled puffing on her cigarette much to Elijah's dissatisfaction. "That depends why you're asking."

"Just curious." He shrugged.

"If you were asking out of concern for your brothers well being then I would say my intentions are pure and you have nothing to fear from me." She smiled at him. "If it was for another reason I'm unaware of I should tell you right now I'm not a doppelganger and brothers don't exactly float my boat if you get my drift." She smirked and he gave a small smile.

"That was not my reasoning I can assure you no offense to you of course." He nodded. "But I will say I'm pleased you feel that way."

"Then were on the same page." She smiled. "I like you Elijah. You're a decent man. Thank you for your assistance."

"We're not quite finished yet Miss Forbes." He smiled. "Pick up your sword, we're going again."

She sighed and stood up grabbing her sword and taking her position. They spent the week training together.

XXX

"Okay Caroline give it a try." Alex motioned. Sophia and Elijah sat watching. Elijah nodded encouragingly. She nodded firmly facing the trees outside the mansion on the border of the forest. She focused on feeling earth as a part of herself. She raised her hands and pulled the trees as if they belonged to her hand. Vines came fourth from the forest, roots rising up and bending to her will. She smirked at Alex who was nodding happily. "You can do it."

"Fantastic job Caroline." Elijah smiled. "Niklaus is due back today, I think the girls are returning today too."

"Thank God." Caroline sighed dropping her hands. She looked at Elijah and raised an eyebrow. "Care for a spar Elijah? No swords necessary." She smiled.

"If you think you can take me." He smirked and stood, removing his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "Remember the chess. Know my next move before it happens. Expect the unexpected and do the unexpected. Being distracted means being weak. Use people's own weaknesses against them." He looked at her pointedly and she nodded. He walked to the other side of the clearing and turned to face her.

Sophia and Alex sat together watching amused. Caroline raised her hand and motioned come hither smirking. "No holding back Elijah, I can take it." She smiled and he nodded. He flashed forward and she jumped over to land behind him, kicking his feet out from under him. She moved on top of him and he flashed switching their positions. She ripped her arms loose throwing him into the air above her and brought her foot up fast, kicking him in the stomach sending him flying across the clearing.

He stood up and dusted off his shirt glaring at her. He flashed towards her throwing her on the ground and pinning her down. She smirked and put her hands on his chest burning his shirt. He growled and she laughed. He moved his hands to snap her neck while she moved her hand beween them, grabbing his groin. He looked at her in shock. She smirked and sent fire through her hand making him yelp as she flashed her hands up and snapped his neck.

She huffed pulling him off the top of her and stood up dusted off her pants. She looked over at Sophia and Alex and smirked as they chuckled. "Boys honestly." She rolled her eyes. "One fatal weakness." She laughed.

"Good tactic Caroline." Alex laughed. "Can't say I want to be on your bad side. That was sneaky."

"Well Alex, someone taught me never to be distracted." Caroline smirked. "Come on let's go have a drink I'm knackered." She huffed and picked up Elijah's body carrying him inside and placing him on the couch. She flashed upstairs and used Kol's bathroom to quickly shower, borrowing one of his long shirts to wear.

She walked downstairs to find Alex and Sophia sitting with a drink in hand waiting for Elijah to wake up. She walked over and sat down, grabbing a drink. "Is it supposed to take that long?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Caroline shrugged. "I assume so."

Rebekah walked in the front door followed by Bonnie. "Hey we just dropped Elena home. We got some back up." Bonnie smiled. "What happened to Elijah?" She pointed at his body.

"Caroline attacked his junk." Alex sniggered.

"Hey!" Caroline said. "It was during a fight okay, I was proving a point."

"Ew." Rebekah looked disgusted. "I didn't need to know that." Everyone laughed. "I'm texting Kol to tell him, it'll be more embarrassing that way." She smirked and Caroline glared.

"You wouldn't." She scowled and Rebekah pulled out her phone typing and laughing away, taking a picture of Elijah's state. "Bitch." She muttered.

Elijah gasped and sat up glaring at Caroline and rubbing his neck annoyed. "You didn't have to snap my neck." He sighed.

"Yes I did." She gave a smug smile. "Sorry Elijah."

"Oh Kol just text back. He said he's coming home for a quick visit tonight." Rebekah winked. "Nik should be back tonight too." She smiled.

"Perhaps we should have a dinner, discuss our options." Elijah nodded thoughtfully.

"Great idea 'Lijah." Caroline smiled.

"Perhaps we could get a training session in first Caroline?" Sophia smiled politely and Caroline nodded. "I've been thinking you need to learn how to combine your elements. They're stronger together."

"Yes she's right." Alex nodded. "You also need to keep in mind that fire is your weakness because of our enemy's water element. You'll be stronger with Earth."

"Let's get to it then." Caroline smiled, following them out of the house.

XXX

Caroline was fighting off Alex and Sophia's attacks when they stopped suddenly smirking at her. Sophia winked before dragging Alex behind her into the house. Caroline frowned wondering why they stopped.

"Well that was weird." She sighed dusting herself off.

"Yes it was." A voice behind her said. She spun around setting her hands on fire and scowling.

"Klaus." She smiled happily and set the fire back running up and jumping onto him pulling him into a hug. "You're back." She smiled and he tensed she realised she'd probably been a bit forward and timidly stood back onto the ground.

He smiled and shook his head wrapping his arms around her to show her it was okay. "Yes well I hear we're having dinner tonight. Elijah would have my head if I wasn't on time."

She rolled her eyes and huffed remembering when she was late to one of their sessions. He'd spent an hour scolding her for being late when they were staying in the same house, as she'd decided it was easier just to stay at the mansion since her father had gone back to Georgia a few days earlier. "Yes he probably would." She smirked standing back from his grip making him pout slightly. She thought it was adorable. "Speaking of I need to go have a shower, Earth training gets a bit messy."

"Oh." He frowned. "Would you like me to give you a ride home to change?" He smiled shyly.

"That won't be necessary." She smirked. "I'll just go to my room."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well I invited myself to stay at your house since I spend all my time here already. My clothes are upstairs." She laughed.

He chuckled. "That's a bit forward of you isn't it love?"

"Well Kol's not here so I commandeered his bedroom. Wait until he gets back and sees what I've done to it." She smirked and he seemed a bit put out. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you just take one of the guest rooms, there's plenty of them?" He frowned.

She shrugged. "I'm used to sleeping with Kol. His room smells like him and it makes me feel better."

"When did you sleep with Kol?" He growled obviously tensed.

"Uh plenty of times?" She frowned. "What's the problem?"

"Kol told me you've never slept together." He scowled storming inside her chasing after him.

"What is your problem!" She yelled, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around.

"My problem is that I find it disgusting that you've had sex with my brother. Are you leading me on just to make him jealous or something?" He spat at her holding her shoulders forcefully.

"What are you talking about I've never had sex with Kol!" She yelled in his face pushing him away from her.

"You just told me you did!" He scowled pointing over to where they were standing earlier. "So stop changing your story Caroline. Which one is it?"

"I said I slept with him not that I had sex with him." She growled offended. "It's called cuddling, friends do that sometimes not that it's any of your business." She stormed inside glaring at him when he moved to touch her. She flashed upstairs into Kol's room and jumped in the shower, sinking to the floor and crying silently.

Klaus stormed inside frustrated and dropped his bag on the floor. He could hear Elijah upstairs and Alex and Sophia had obviously gone back to Caroline's house as they didn't want to stay with all the vampires. Rebekah and Bonnie sat on the couch in the room glaring at him slightly. "What?" He spat angrily. Rebekah and Bonnie rolled their eyes.

"Idiot." Rebekah mumbled looking at Bonnie which made her smirk.

"Shut up Rebekah." He scowled before flashing to his room to change.


	10. Dinner

Caroline got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom to change clothes. She dropped her towel and picked a cocktail dress out of her suitcase. She was about to put her underwear on when the door flew open and Kol stood there with a smirk on his face, winking at her jokingly.

"Kol what the hell!" She shrieked grabbing the towel to cover herself.

He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, laying back on the bed comfortably. "Relax darling it's nothing I haven't seen before." He winked.

She huffed and pulled on her bra and panties. "You are such a pervert." She glared, brushing her hair.

"Yes well you're lucky I don't think of you that way or it would be awkward." He winked handing her the dress. "Heard you were a naughty girl today Caroline." He chuckled and she scowled at him. "Rest assured I won't mention it." He paused. "Until the appropriate time." He smirked.

"You're an idiot Kol." She laughed lightly.

"What's this I hear about you fighting with my brother over me before you're even together? I almost feel flattered." He winked.

"I don't know." She rolled her eyes. "It was stupid but I'm so not apologizing." She sighed.

"Of course you're not." Kol laughed. "Caroline Forbes does not apologize. Besides I think he's the one in the wrong here." He smiled. "I've got your back Care." He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Kol." She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Did Rebekah happen to mention the Damon incident?" She whispered with a frown.

He glared. "What Damon incident?"

"Well." She sighed. "Last week I had a few drinks at the grill with Damon. We were just talking about heaps of stuff he actually reminds me of you." She smiled and he scowled. "Anyway I woke up in the morning in his bed and I couldn't remember what happened..." She led of slightly when she saw how angry he was.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH SALVADORK!" He screamed and threw a nearby lamp into a wall. A long silence swept through the house before Rebekah burst through the door trying to calm Kol down. She asked him to listen. He then calmed down slightly. "Are you okay? I'm sorry Caroline I know you must already be upset." He asked concerned.

She smiled. "Well actually I didn't have sex with Damon. Turns out I just got really drunk and he put me to bed." She shrugged and he smiled.

"Thank God for that because I was about to go kill the dickhead." He smirked. "Glad you're still in one piece." He winked.

"You're such an ass." Caroline glared. "It's important to me." She pouted.

"I know that's why I was going to kill him." He shrugged. "I'll be damned if a Salvatore gets his hands on you. I expect you to ask me for full approval before you do the deed."

"Thanks Kol love you too." She smiled. "Now get your ass downstairs and help Elijah." She scowled and he nodded before flashing away.

"That was intense." Rebekah looked shocked.

"Tell me about it." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Way too overprotective that one."

"It's nice seeing him like that. You're good for him." Rebekah smiled. "It's nice having you around Caroline. I think you're the best friend i've ever had. Don't you dare lose this fight, i'll never forgive you for dying."

"I'll try my best for you Bekah." Caroline smiled and they linked arms and walked downstairs.

Bonnie, Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Elena were already sitting at the table. Caroline sat down in between Rebekah and Bonnie.

The food was brought out and everyone dug in.

"So you managed to make your hybrids Niklaus?" Elijah asked politely and Klaus nodded. "And girls what happened in New Orleans?"

"We managed to find a few witches who are going to help. They will arrive here in the near future, some of them are contacting friends to assist as well." Bonnie smiled.

"Well that's good news." Caroline smiled.

"What did you guys do here Caroline?" Elena smiled.

"Yes Caroline please tell us what you did here?" Kol chuckled making Rebekah smirk and Bonnie laugh at the private joke. Elijah blushed.

Caroline glared at them. "Well Alex and Sophia have been teaching me both elements so i've gotten pretty good. Elijah taught me to play chess and sword fight. We had a few normal fights too." She shrugged.

"Is that why you set his dick on fire?" Kol said trying to hold in a laugh. Everyone dropped their forks at the same time and there was a long silence. Caroline and Elijah sighed.

"Funniest thing I've ever seen." Rebekah laughed. "Elijah with burnt suit pants." Klaus growled and everyone tensed up. He was glaring daggers at Elijah who was trying not to look embarrassed. "Oh for christ's sake Nik, it was during a fight and Caroline was proving a point to him."

"Issues much." Bonnie sighed.

"What point was that love? How to do foreplay?" He asked scowling at Caroline.

"Don't be a pervert! It was don't get distracted." She smirked and Elijah cracked a smile. "Beat him at his own lesson. I'm proud."

"Yes well perhaps next time you could avoid setting fire to my favorite suit." Elijah smiled.

"There won't be a next time." Klaus growled.

"Here we go." Rebekah sighed and Kol rolled his eyes.

"And why is that?" Caroline fake smiled picking up her fork.

"Because he won't be helping you any more." Klaus glared at her.

"Oh and who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Caroline huffed.

"He's my brother he knows better than to defy me."

"I can train with Elijah whenever I want and you can't do anything about it. He's a good teacher." Caroline scowled.

"I just bet he is." Klaus turned his glare to his brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you! He's been a great teacher the whole time. All he did was teach me to play chess and fight. We hardly even talked when we weren't training! Don't be such an ass and stop glaring at him!" Caroline huffed.

"Don't tell me what to do." Klaus spat standing up. Everyone else at the table rolled their eyes.

"You're such a dick!" Caroline growled throwing her fork at him making him growl back.

"Should we be worried?" Bonnie whispered to Rebekah who shook her head no and shrugged looking at Kol who had a smug smile on his face.

They all begun whispering to each other completely ignoring Klaus and Caroline, who'd moved to stand in each others faces yelling insults at each other.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Caroline yelled poking him in the chest.

"Niklaus Mikaelson love and I think it's safe to say I'm in charge here." Klaus smirked making her push him.

"Why do you have to prove your the alpha male!" She screamed at him.

"I don't have to prove anything I am the alpha male." He shrugged.

She scoffed. "You're infuriating!"

He stood right in her face. "I'm infuriating? You're infuriating!" He scowled.

She stomped her foot in annoyance and sparks flew over her whole body making her wince because it hurt slightly. She tried to control them and they wouldn't stop. Klaus raised an eyebrow smirking at her obvious discontent.

"Well now there's fireworks I'll get the popcorn." Kol chuckled.

They both turned to him and glared. "Shut up Kol." They both growled making everyone laugh at them.

Caroline glared back at Klaus who was smirking at her. God damn that smirk she thought. He looks adorable when he's angry. Who the hell annoys you while looking that good? She stomped her foot again and the sparks continued over her body. She shuddered in annoyance trying to control herself and failing.

"Having trouble love?" Klaus smirked.

"No freaking way!" She scowled. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Someone needs to get laid." Kol whispered to the others making them giggle. Caroline glared and pointed her finger at him in warning. He just smirked and lightning shot from her finger hitting him the forehead. "Ow Caroline." He pouted rubbing his forehead.

She mumbled a quick 'sorry' before storming upstairs and changing into her shorts and singlet. The sparks still flew over her body and she sighed getting into bed. Kol came in not long after. "Sorry Care." He pouted taking his clothes off leaving himself in boxer shorts before climbing in with her pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay." She sighed. The sparks flew over her hitting Kol making him flinch.

"Is that going to happen all night?" He chuckled.

"Probably." She pouted.

"It's okay. Kinky, I like it." He winked making her giggle.

"Shut up and go to sleep Kol." She shoved him with her shoulder.

"Okay but it would help if you stopped electrocuting me." He smirked. "But I'll try, night Care."

"Night Kol." She smiled in her friends arms before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Breakfast

Caroline woke up in the morning and opened her eyes. She was lying on top of Kol drooling on his chest. She laughed waking him up.

"Caroline were you trying to take advantage of me in my sleep?" He smirked.

She rolled off of him. "You wish pervert." She stood up and undressed picking Kol's shirt up from the floor and putting it on. It was long enough to cover her ass so she shrugged and walked downstairs.

Klaus was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning sweetheart." He smiled.

"It was until I saw you." She glared.

"Oh come on love we had a spat, I'm over it already." He shrugged.

"Too bad I'm not." She smirked before grabbing some of the pancakes on the bench and sitting down to eat.

"I'm sorry about last night Caroline." He said quietly. She looked up at him and he looked so sincere she wanted to give in.

"Can you tell me why you were being a dick?" She raised her eyebrow.

He sighed sitting down next to her with his pancakes. "I'm not very good at being in a relationship if that's what you want to call it." He pouted at her. "I've not exactly had much experience. None actually." He smiled.

"You've been alive for a thousand years and never been in a relationship?" She raised her eyebrow and he nodded. "That's messed up."

"I did once when I was human. But I wouldn't call that a relationship." He looked thoughtful. "She was the Original doppelganger. Tatia."

"I see." She smiled. "I've not exactly been in a relationship either. The only guy I've really been close with apart from my dad is Kol." She shrugged. "And he's too perverted to be in a relationship. At least I'm not like a billion like you though." She smiled. "What was your problem last night then?" She asked and he frowned shaking his head no. "You were jealous." She smirked.

"I was not jealous." He pouted.

"You so were." She laughed. "First about Kol then Elijah. Kol's like my brother that's so gross." She shuddered.

"I was not jealous." He said more adamant.

"It's okay that you were." She patted his hand. "Elijah looks pretty good in a suit." She smirked and he growled. "Too soon for that joke then?" She laughed.

"It's not funny." He gritted his teeth.

"I think it's funny. You do realize I set his dick on fire right? Did you want me to do that to you?" She raised her eyebrow and he shook his head sighing. "I don't like Elijah like that we already talked about it." She shrugged.

"You did?" Klaus frowned and she nodded.

"Yeah we were having a drink one afternoon when we were playing chess and he asked me about my intentions towards you." She smirked.

"And what did you say?" He asked with an intense stare.

"Private conversation I'm afraid." She smiled. "He seemed happy enough though so I don't think you need to be too worried."

He pursed his lips and then smiled. "Okay then. Are you free this evening?"

"I assume so." She shrugged. "Why?"

"I'd like to take you on that date." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay, what are we doing?" She asked politely.

"It's a surprise be ready at seven though." He smiled and she rolled her eyes but agreed.

Kol walked into the room still in his boxers. "Morning people." He yawned. "Good to see somebody had a good sleep, I spent the whole night being electrocuted." He glared at Caroline.

Klaus still felt uncomfortable with Kol and Caroline's closeness but tried to be cool about it so he didn't look like a jealous ass again. "Morning brother." He smiled politely.

"Nik you're looking a bit sullen. Perhaps you'd of enjoyed being electrocuted in your sleep?" He smirked. "It's not as good as It sounds."

"Stop complaining Kol you didn't have to sleep with me." Caroline glared.

"Hey just because you put those horrid pink sheets on my bed doesn't make it any less mine." Kol pouted. "Besides I know you sleep better when I'm there." He smirked directly at Klaus trying to antagonize him. He was keeping his cool which made Kol smirk wider.

"There wasn't even a storm last night." Caroline pouted. "I'm not scared of the dark Kol." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I had to be sure one of my brothers didn't sneak into your bed at night didn't I?" He chuckled. "Quite the strumpet Caroline." He tutted.

"Shut up Kol." She huffed and he pouted. "It's too early to beat you up." She smirked and Klaus chuckled.

"Where's your hot little witch friend this morning Caroline?" Kol smirked at her.

"No freaking way Kol Mikaelson!" She glared. "Keep your vampire STD hands away from her!"

"I'll get the daggers." Klaus smirked.

"I don't find that funny." Caroline glared at him and he raised his hand in defence.

"What are you doing today Care?" Kol asked and she shrugged. "I have to leave again soon. We shouldn't take too much longer though."

She pouted. "Don't take too long the bed's cold without you." He chucked and Klaus tried to smile.

"I'm sure Klaus will keep it warm for you won't you brother?" He smirked at Klaus who actually blushed. Caroline smiled and bit her lip. "Look at the two of you it's like puberty all over again." He rolled his eyes. "As long as you keep it to your room brother I don't care." He sniggered. "But I'll dessicate you if you hurt her." He glared and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious."

"Kol." Caroline huffed quietly.

"Rest assured brother I have no intention of hurting her." Klaus said looking at Kol determined. Kol looked at him for a few seconds before nodding and returning to eat his food.

"Sorry Care, it's a guy thing." Kol shrugged and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can't wait til Val hears." He smiled triumphantly. "Be scared big brother."

"That is true." Caroline agreed. "She's quite scary."

"So am I." Klaus smirked.

"Good luck for that one." Kol chuckled. "I'm going to get dressed, can I have my shirt back Care?"

She scoffed. "No way. Go shirtless for all I care, this belongs to me now."

He rolled his eyes and sighs. "You're lucky I find it difficult to say no to you." He glared before flashing upstairs. Caroline laughed.

"You care about him don't you?" Klaus asked looking at Caroline interestedly.

"I love him." Caroline shrugged. "He's my big brother. He's always looked after me, we're just good together. He's the best friend I could ever ask for."

Klaus' eyes softened and he smiled. "I'm sorry for assuming you had sex with him."

"It's okay." She shrugged again. "I guess I can see why anyone would think that, we're really comfortable around each other. But it's like a family way. It'd be like having sex with my Dad." She shuddered.

"I'm glad he has you, you know." He smiled. "He hasn't really been close to many people and you're a good friend to him."

"I'd give my life for him in a heartbeat and I know he'd do the same for me." She smiled. "Tattoo's to prove it right?" She laughed with him.

"You're truly one of a kind Caroline." Klaus smiled. "I fancy you."

"I don't get why." She frowned. "I'm not all that special."

"You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you." He smiled and she blushed.

"You have nice dimples." She smiled and he laughed. "It was the first thing that came to mind." She blushed.

"Thank you Caroline." He laughed. Rebekah walked into the kitchen grabbed some breakfast and sat down.

"Morning love birds." She made a kissing face making them both glare at her. "Too soon?" She smirked. "Where are your hybrids Nik?"

"I've given them other accommodation in town for now." He said. "How's Kol going gathering the other elementals?" He asked.

"I believe they're going well." Rebekah said. "Are you training today Caroline."

"I guess." She sighed. "I hate having a human body. I get bruises you know." She rolled her eyes. "I seriously can't wait to not be so weak."

"You're not weak love." Klaus smiled. "You broke Elijah's neck remember?"

"I'm strong but my body's weak. I can't wait to ascend to greatness." She smirked.

"What's going to happen when you win Caroline? Tell me what happens during the fight." Rebekah asked.

"I like your use of when there Rebekah." Caroline smirked.

"Well obviously losing is not an option." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to let some crazy world-ender kill you." Caroline smiled at her touched.

"Well as far as I know, we have to fight each other on our own. That's the way it's supposed to be. I assume I have the advantage because if I touch them I'll gain all their minor abilities, but that also leaves me slightly vulnerable because the powers will overwhelm my emotions which gives me less control over my powers." She sighed.

"You can do it Caroline, you're strong." Rebekah said and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Bekah." Caroline smiled. "I also guess they'll have the same ability as me, I just don't know if it's by touch." She shrugged. "For all I know they could gain my abilities by being near me. Anyway I'm not sure how to kill them. I need to talk to Daenya."

"You've spoken to the Goddess?" Klaus asked shocked.

"I spoke to her once not too long ago." She said quietly.

"What did she say?" Rebekah asked.

"She changed me from my human form, unlocking my potential. She gave me the strength but told me it's my job to practice and use it to my advantage. You must've noticed how my looks changed." She said and they both frowned then nodded. "That was her. Once I kill Platis' champion, I guess I'll become whole."

"What do you mean by that?" Klaus frowned.

"I'll become indestructible." She said sadly and they looked at her a bit awed. "I'll become infinitely powerful or something like that." She shrugged. "I'll have control over all four elements. I don't know what I'm supposed to do after that. Just walk around being awesome or something." She laughed. "You're better off asking Gabriel, I'll speak to Daenya today if I can."

"Do you just summon her or what?" Rebekah frowned.

"No." She chuckled. "I'm going to go for a run. We should go out when I get back Bekah." She smiled at Rebekah who nodded. "I'm just going to change."

She flashed upstairs showering and changing clothes. She found Kol in the bedroom. She gave him a big hug. "Be safe Kol and hurry back to me." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll always come back to you Caroline." He smiled kissing her forehead. "You be careful and try not to ruin my brother." He chuckled and she pouted.

"Love you big brother." She hugged him tight and flashed away into the forest.


	12. Answers

She found a nice place to settle down in between the trees and sat down loving the feeling the forest gave her. She slowly allowed the peace to come over her. She soon heard a twig snap and looked up to see Daenya before her.

"Goddess." She smiled at her.

"Caroline." Daenya smiled softly, touching her shoulder affectionately. "You have questions."

"I do." Caroline nodded.

"Ask away my daughter." Daenya smiled.

"I want to know, how do I kill Platis' champion?" She questioned and Daenya sighed.

"It will not be an easy feat. The best way for you to do this is ripping their heart out. I've discovered Platis' champion is a man by the name of Joshua. He is a power hungry fool. Unfortunately because of the prophecy I cannot aide you in your defeating him. I can give you counsel if you need it though my child."

"Okay." Caroline nodded swallowing. "What will happen after I defeat Joshua?"

"You will regain your memories of your past life for starters." Daenya sighed making Caroline's eyes go wide. "You'll gain full control over all four elements. I'm assuming you wish to know what your role will be in the world?" She asked and Caroline nodded. "While you won't have to actively maintain the balance, it is your job to protect it when necessary. Witches all over the world will bow down before you but some will not." She paused. "You will become an authority figure if you will, over nature and the supernatural. While I would be called mother nature, you would be called protector of nature."

"So I'm still free to live my life, while keeping the balance of nature?" Caroline frowned.

"Of course I would not take your life from you like that Caroline. You will simply become a walking God on Earth." She smiled and Caroline looked shocked. "You are the image of myself on Earth, I have no true form I'm simply a spirit. Each of the elemental four were powerful, but in one person will make your options endless."

"So that's it?" Caroline smiled, things were looking up.

"There's one thing you will have to do." Daenya smiled.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"After the defeat of Adam, you will be contacted by a witch named Shanthi. She will need you to accompany her." Daenya looked pointedly.

"Why?" Caroline frowned.

"You can trust her. I speak with her regularly. You can take whoever you wish with you. It's necessary for you to do this though. She will explain all to you, I must take my leave for now my child." Daenya smiled, kissing Caroline on the forehead. "I believe in you." She breathed before disappearing leaving a confused Caroline behind.

XXX

Caroline and Rebekah had gone on a shopping trip and Rebekah was now dragging Caroline into a lingerie store making Caroline roll her eyes. "Why are you taking me in here Rebekah?" Caroline scowled.

"Well you need something nice to wear when you eventually give up the goods to my brother." Rebekah smirked.

"What makes you think I'm going to give up anything to Klaus?" Caroline glared.

"Caroline." Rebekah sighed. "You told me your lightning is controlled by lust. By the way you've been sparking up unexpectedly lately I'd say it's only a matter of time." She smiled triumphantly. "I can see it now." She mused. "We'll be sisters Caroline." She smiled.

"Now that's a thought." Caroline chuckled. "You're the perfect sister."

"Besides if the sparks didn't give it away the longing stares and blushes definitely would." Rebekah smirked and Caroline blushed. "See?" She chuckled. "Besides you and I both know it's not a bad idea having your first time with someone with a thousand years of experience. It'll certainly ruin you for anyone else."

Caroline's eyes widened. She's never thought about how insanely inexperienced she is compared to him. The thought made her feel insecure. Rebekah noticed her look and hugged her. "Caroline there's no need to feel insecure about it. Nik hasn't cared about any of the girls he's done things with, but I know he cares about you I can tell."

"Thanks Rebekah." Caroline smiled. That did make her feel a little bit better.

She picked out an insanely expensive bra and panties set that would make any man drool. Rebekah smiled triumphantly at her find taking it to the counter and shoving the bag at Caroline.

Caroline sighed and they drove back to the mansion, Rebekah with a smug smile.

They strutted into the house bags in tow and sat down to watch a movie. "I'm going to get ready." Caroline smiled and Rebekah nodded at her.

She flashed to Kol's room and put the new dress she's just bought on. She fixed her hair and make up looking at the clock. It was time to go with Klaus. She quickly put her shoes on and walked downstairs. Klaus was waiting downstairs smiling up at her.

"You look beautiful as always love." He smiled and she blushed.

"Thank you. You're looking very handsome." She smirked.

"Shall we?" He asked offering her his arm which she took. They were about to walk out the door when Rebekah flashed downstairs camera in hand.

"One picture." She pouted and they looked at her with 'what the hell' expressions. "Please?"

"Fine." Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly, nudging Klaus to do the same. He didn't smile but looked at the camera anyway. The camera flashed and Rebekah smiled.

"Now be safe kids, don't talk to strangers and use protection." Rebekah smirked before flashing away leaving a gaping Caroline.

"I hate you!" She yelled out into the house knowing Rebekah would hear her.

"Come on love." Klaus sighed taking her arm and leading her out to the car. He hopped in the drivers seat and took off.


	13. Hungry Like The Wolf

"So where are we going?" She asked sweetly.

"Surprise love." He smiled not taking his eyes off the road.

"I hate surprises." She pouted and he laughed.

"I can tell." He smirked. "Too bad because I love doing them."

He drove for a few minutes before pulling over at the side of the road. He jumped out and opened her door for her. "The forest?" She frowned.

He didn't reply he just smiled and led her into the woods.

"Are you taking me out here to murder me?" She asked laughing.

"I wouldn't go through all this if I was going to murder you Caroline." He laughed rolling his eyes.

He led her into a small clearing in the woods where a blanket and picnic basket lay waiting. She smiled. "Told you you were cute." She smirked and he chuckled. "This is nice thank you. I love the forest."

"I know." He smiled knowingly and they sat down on the blanket. He pulled out a bottle of wine offering her a glass and pouring them both one.

She smiled and took a small sip. "Mmm this is nice." She smiled at him. She breathed in the fresh forest air and sighed in happiness.

"Do you like it then sweetheart?" He smiled at her.

"It's perfect." She smiled back. "We should talk." She nodded. "Tell you what, how about you ask me a question then I ask you one. You have to be honest." She pointed at him.

"That sounds good." He smiled and nodded. "It's my question first then?" She nodded. "Before you had this whole elemental thing going on, what did you want to do with your life?" He asked.

She sighed. "I guess I wanted to be an event planner or maybe a designer of sorts." She smiled and he looked at her to continue. "I'm very good at planning things and I like fashion so yeah." She smiled. "What's your favorite decade so far?"

"That's an easy one. It would have to be the 1920's." He smiled.

"Ah yes Stefan told me all about that." She smiled and he laughed and nodded.

"What's your favorite element?" He asked interested.

"Earth." She nodded with her answer. He looked surprised. "I know everyone would assume it would be fire but I am technically like mother nature, earth is the closest to that." She shrugged.

"Makes sense." He shrugged. "You're very in tuned with the forest. That's why I wanted to bring you here."

"Who's your favorite sibling?" She asked. "I won't say a word I promise." She laughed.

"Rebekah." He smiled. "I've always been closest with her and she knows me the best." He had a distant look in his eyes as he thought of his sister. "Would you have preferred to have just been normal and not dealt with all of this?" He waved his hand around.

"No." She said definitely he seemed surprised again. "If this hadn't of happened I never would have met my great friends." She shrugged. "It's not worth the trade." She smiled and he nodded in agreement. "What's your favorite thing to do, apart from take over the world of course." She smirked.

"I like to paint and draw." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Can I see your work sometime?" She asked politely.

"That would make me very happy." He smiled and she blushed. "Are you afraid of your fight?"

She sighed. "I'm not afraid for me." She pouted and he frowned in question. "I know if I lose so will everyone else. If I lose I'll simply be dead." She shrugged. "It's everyone else left that I'm afraid for." She smiled sadly and he nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He smiled looking into her eyes. She blushed. "Do you have any hidden talents?" He smirked and she continued blushing thinking about the sexual innuendo in that statement.

"I can sing." She smiled proudly and he looked at her intensely.

"Can I hear you sing?" He asked softly.

"Not right now." She scoffed. "I can sing, I don't like to." She looked down.

"I'm sure you sound like an angel love." He smiled.

"You're so cheesy." She laughed and he chuckled too. "Does it hurt for you to change into your wolf form?" She asked and he frowned.

"Yes." He said after a while debating his answer. "Why?" He frowned.

"Does it hurt really bad?" She asked smiling at him. "I thought we could go for a run." She blushed.

He smirked. "I can't Caroline I could hurt you."

"Please." She rolled her eyes making him laugh. "You're in the middle of my element right now buddy." She smiled. "We could go hunting." She said and his gaze darkened. "It'll be fun." She pouted.

"Are you just going to chase after me while I run love?" He chuckled.

"No." She smirked. "I was going to wolf out too but if you don't want to..." She trailed off and he frowned. "Shape shifter remember?" She smirked and he smirked. She stood up. "Come on just this once." She pouted. "We can just leave our clothes here and come back." She smiled and he gazed up at her lustfully making sparks fly up her arm making her scowl at her arm.

He sighed and stood up. "Are you sure about this love?"

"Unless you don't want to. I understand if it's painful." She smiled and shrugged.

"It's worth it." He shrugged. "It'll be amazing." He smiled at her in wonder.

"You're still in control in wolf form right?" She frowned and he nodded. "Good because I'm so not into bestiality." She laughed and he shook his head laughing taking off his jacket.

She turned around. "Can you unzip my dress?" She blushed knowing he couldn't see her face.

He gulped. "Sure." He said. He reached up and slowly pulled the zipper down, taking much longer than necessary. When the zipper was all the way down, he let his fingers linger on her lower back for a few seconds before pulling his hand back and clearing his throat shaking his head.

She turned back around and smiled reaching down to pull the dress over the top of her head. He gazed at her body hungrily and she smirked rolling her eyes making him chuckle. He pulled his shirt off and she blatantly stared. He gave her a look that said 'look who's staring now' before unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants off.

She raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips. It was obvious she was staring but she didn't care, it was bad enough that there was lightning sparking up her skin. Thank God he didn't know what fueled her electricity or it would just be embarrassing. She smirked before shifting into wolf form, not caring that it completely destroyed her bra and panties in the process.

Klaus looked at her wolf form appreciatively. She was beautiful. Her fur was all white and her eyes the deepest shade of blue. He shook his head before focusing on transitioning. He felt the familiar glow of anger take over his body and felt the bones in his body breaking under the skin. He kept silent not wanting to appear weak in front of Caroline. After a few minutes he'd completely changed into a huge wolf, towering over Caroline.

Caroline licked his face before flying off into the night, sensing a herd of deer nearby. They hunted for a few hours, play fighting and growling happily.


	14. Broken Bones and Bets

Caroline wakes up in the morning and smiles thinking about the night before. Klaus and her had hunted together for hours before getting their clothes and going to bed. She was a bit disappointed he'd only pecked her on the lips before saying goodnight. Had she done something wrong?

She rolled out of bed avoiding the other body pouting that her cuddle buddy wasn't home. Kol gave the best cuddles in the world. Thankfully Bonnie had begun staying over at the mansion some nights and had slept with her last night because she'd asked. She quietly dressed in one of Kol's shirts and her shorts and boots and flashed downstairs. Nobody was up yet so she called Alex and Sophia and waited for them to come over.

The three of them went to the clearing to train. "We're stepping it up today Caroline. You need to be ready. We're going to use full power okay? Don't worry, I brought my iPod for fun and to distract you with noise of course. Don't worry about hurting us either, we've got vampire blood on tap. No vamp speed!" Alex smiled and winked. She nodded, taking a defensive position on the other side of the field. Alex plugged his iPod into the stereo system he'd set up outside.

"Bring it." She smirked.

Sophia grabbed Alex's hand and they both raised their hands. A huge tidal wave of earth and fire rose up from the ground and moved towards Caroline who looked at it in awe. She hesitated for too long and it hit her in full force sending her flying back into the trees with a loud crack. Alex and Sophia frowned at her before smirking triumphantly. Caroline sighed and stood up picking twigs out of her hair.

"I hate dirt in my hair." She scowled at them. Caroline raised her hands and flashed into the air twirling her body as fire came from her hands into a torpedo of flame, hurling towards Sophia and Alex in full force. Alex sent a wall of earth up to stop the flames from hitting them. She ran through the wall her body covered in fire before lifting the earth up from beneath their feet unbalancing them and forcing them to separate their hands. She smiled and kicked them both roughly, sending them to opposite sides of the clearing.

Sophia raised her hands and Caroline sent the tree branches to tie her hands behind her back. She flashed to Alex and trapped them both inside a box of impenetrable earth. She sent flames through the air and the small space soon became impossible to breathe in through lack of oxygen. Alex was suffocating and raised his hands in defeat. She stopped the flames immediately and dropped the earth barriers allowing him to gasp for air.

Sophia had burnt through the tree branches and was sprinting towards Caroline, her whole body on fire. Caroline focused her thoughts on Klaus before Sophia jumped to attack her. Sophia wrapped her arms around Caroline intending to burn her and hold her down but as soon as her skin touch hers she gasped and fell back electrocuted.

Caroline looked at the siblings on the ground beside her and helped them to stand, carrying them back to the chair area to sit down. She quickly handed them both a small glass of vampire blood each given to them by Kol before he left. They scrunched up their noses before taking a sip and sighing in relief. Caroline poured herself a bourbon and took a sip, she found alcohol helped to dull down her electricity, although having too much made it a lot worse.

"You did well Caroline." Sophia smiled. "I must say that electricity comes in handy." She laughed. "Despite being extremely painful for me of course."

"Sorry if I hurt you guys." Caroline gave them a small smile.

"It's okay Caroline, you have to if you want to succeed." Alex nodded. "Especially since you've become an alcoholic." He laughed with them.

"Hey I'm not an alcoholic." Caroline pouted. "It's called day drinking." She rolled her eyes.

"Alcoholic then." Sophia laughed.

"Yeah alcoholic." Caroline nodded. "Have either of you heard from Gabriel?"

"Yes I think he's coming over today." Alex started biting his lip nervously. "You're not going to like what he's got planned."

"Well what is it?" Caroline frowned.

"Well...It's going to hurt. I think you need to do it though. I'll let him explain." Alex said and she nodded.

"Good thing I'm already tipsy then right?" She smirked and they laughed while she downed her drink, pouring another one.

Alex stood up. "Let's go again." He looked at Sophia who nodded in agreement.

XXX

Alex had Caroline held down by a boulder and Sophia had already been knocked down and had given up. Caroline couldn't use her strength to lift the boulder as the three of them agreed she had to focus on using her abilities while training with the two of them. She was shooting balls of fire out from her hands at Alex, who was easily blocking them and smirking at her predicament. She glared at him before placing her hands on the boulder firmly and closing her eyes. She focused her thoughts and the earth rumbled when a large rod of lightning shot down from the sky straight into the center of the boulder, effectively crumbling it in half. Alex looked impressed and she stood up, taking a defensive position.

"Impressive work Caroline." He smiled. "I think that's enough for now."

"Thank God." She sighed and stood up slouching slightly. "That boulder was really heavy, I think my organs are crushed. I've definitely got broken bones." She wheezed.

"Sorry about that, you should heal shortly." Alex smiled sheepishly and she nodded.

"Here's hoping." She sighed and Alex helped her hobble over to the chairs. She sat down and relaxed as her healing kicked in, allowing her to breathe properly.

"Gabriel's on his way, he just called me." Sophia smiled weakly, drinking blood. "He wants us to wake Bonnie up if she's still asleep, he needs her help."

"I'll do it." Caroline sighed standing up and winced as her shoulder blade popped back into place. "Be right back." She smiled and walked inside slowly.

She opened the front door and stumbled inside, closing the door behind her. She could hear voices in the kitchen and walked into it, tripping over when her hip bone reconstructed. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Bonnie looked at her and frowned. "What the hell happened to you?" Bonnie asked getting up and helping her up.

"Training." Caroline huffed sitting down at the table. Bonnie looked at her worried. "Don't worry it's only a few broken bones, most of them are already healed." She smiled. "The worst was my lungs collapsing." She sighed.

"Rough morning then?" Rebekah smirked drinking a blood bag.

"Trust me, they were a lot worse." She smirked waving her hand towards outside.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked frowning and she nodded.

"Geez I do heal you know." She rolled her eyes and he pouted. "Yes I'm fine." She smiled and he smiled back. "Bon you up for some work today?" She asked looking at Bonnie.

"What is it Care?" Bonnie smiled.

"Well Gabriel's on his way here and he wants you to help him with something." She shrugged. "Apparently i'm not going to like it." She sighed.

"Great." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Probably something bad then."

"Always is with him." Caroline smiled and they all laughed. "Sorry if all the noise woke you guys up."

"I've been awake for a while now love." Klaus smiled.

"Me too." Rebekah smiled.

"I don't have super hearing." Bonnie shrugged.

"You woke me up." Elijah had a slight pout. The others glared at him. "It's fine though." He smiled.

Caroline winced when her wrist healed into place and everyone frowned. "Perhaps you should have some blood to help you heal sweetheart." Klaus smiled rolling up his sleeve to take a bite into his wrist. Rebekah and Elijah looked at him shocked before Caroline put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I can't." She said and they all frowned. "I mean I don't think I can." She sighed. "Daeyna told me I shouldn't really be a vampire. I don't want to risk it." She shrugged and they all nodded in understanding.

"Tell me about it." Bonnie sighed. "Bloody vampires." The three original's glared at her. "Hey!" She put her arms up in retreat. "I've been a lot better with the whole not hating your species thing since I've been hanging out with Caroline all right? I'm trying." She chuckled.

"I do sometimes understand why Damon calls you judgy." Rebekah smirked.

"Because Damon's opinion is so important." Klaus rolled his eyes and they laughed.

"Don't be mean about my friend." Caroline pouted. "He's just misunderstood okay?" She looked pointedly at each of them.

"I much prefer the rippah." Klaus smirked and Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"Well nobody asked you did they?" Caroline smiled at him and he pouted. "Elena pick a brother yet?" She looked at Bonnie who tried not laugh, the others failing at that task.

"Don't be mean Care." Bonnie pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize deciding who you love was such a hard task." Caroline smirked and Rebekah high-fived her.

"I think she'll go with Stefan." Rebekah pouted sadly.

"Want to make a bet out of that?" Caroline raised her eyebrow at her and Rebekah frowned before nodding.

"I say Elena will end up with Damon." She smirked. "If she picks Stefan, I'll be your slave for a whole week. Same for you." She smiled and Rebekah nodded.

"Should we include the reason why?" Rebekah asked and Caroline nodded. "Fine. Help me out Bonnie?" Rebekah looked at Bonnie. Klaus and Elijah were looking at the conversation interestedly.

"I don't know who she'll pick." Bonnie shrugged and Rebekah looked at her pointedly and she sighed. "But if she picks Stefan, it'll be because they've been through so much together. He loves her with his whole heart, he tries to be better for her. He genuinely would give her the whole world if she asked for it. He'll always be the good option." She shrugged and everyone nodded in agreement with her.

"Well, where's your reason Caroline?" Rebekah smirked at her.

"Elena will pick Damon because Stefan is never going to be enough for her. He's too safe. Damon will always keep her guessing. He doesn't have to be a better person for her because she knows exactly the way he is and accepts it. Stefan tries to hard to be good when it's not necessary because there's always an allure to darkness. He'll either be the best or worse for her and I think she'll eventually be willing to take the risk." She smirked glancing over at Klaus when no one was looking. Elijah saw her eye movement and smiled at her knowingly. "Deal?"

"Deal." Rebekah smiled shaking her hand. The others burst out laughing.

"I'm going to start making a list called 'things i'm going to make Rebekah do." Caroline smirked.

"What makes you so sure you're going to win that?" Bonnie smiled at her.

"If I know Damon, which I'm pretty sure I do, he'll win her over eventually." Caroline shrugged.

"Perhaps we should put a time limit on this?" Elijah added thoughtfully.

"Agreed." Caroline nodded. "I say by one month after Elena becomes a vampire."

"Elena isn't going to be a vampire though." Bonnie frowned.

"Bonnie, it's pretty much guaranteed Elena will become a vampire." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Hello? Two vampire boyfriends. Doubt they're going to let her grow old and die."

"She wouldn't want that." Bonnie shook her head.

"And Stefan of course would respect her wishes but Damon wouldn't." Caroline smiled. "He's selfish and that's why he's the better choice. He'll make decisions for her that she won't want to because it's better for her."

"I disagree." Klaus shook his head. "Damon may be selfish but I don't think he'd make her a vampire if she really didn't want it. Nor would he be that stupid, he knows i'd retaliate."

"You underestimate the power of love." She smirked at him. "He's not going to sit by while her skin wrinkles and she never ages. Besides she's always got people after her, it's a better decision for her."

"I agree with you Caroline." Elijah nodded. "Selfishness may be considered a fault but in this case I think you're right."

"See? Elijah's got my back." She smirked. "Besides she's a person not a blood bag. You're influence will have no impact on the decision. It would be something worth risking death for. You're thinking logically and not emotionally."

"She's got you there Nik." Rebekah smiled and he rolled his eyes and slouched in defeat.

"I believe Gabriel's arrived." Elijah announced standing up and walking out. "I'll get the door."

Elijah and Gabriel walked back in the room. Gabriel said his hellos to everyone before turning to Caroline. "Can we have a word in private?" He asked and she nodded standing up and following him into the other room where he cast a privacy spell.

"I don't like to do this to you Caroline but there's something we have to do." Gabriel sighed.

"What is it?" Caroline frowned.

"You're pain is a weakness, one you can't have in the coming fight. I'm afraid we need to make your pain tolerance very nearly impossible to defeat." He sighed. "I'm afraid it's going to hurt, a lot."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "I understand." She sighed. "I need to be prepared so, let's do it." She tried to smile but failed miserably.


	15. Pain and Flashbacks Part 1

Caroline was currently chained to a metal chair in the center of the clearing outside the mansion. Alex, Sophia, Bonnie and Gabriel stood beside her. "Bonnie I'll need your help with this spell." Gabriel smiled at her and she nodded.

"What spell are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a powerful spell hence why I need your help. We're going to temporarily take away Caroline's protection against the elements and bind her powers." He sighed and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Wow." She looked at Caroline worriedly. Caroline nodded. "Okay." She held her hands out to Gabriel. Gabriel held her hands and begun chanting. Alex and Sophia watched as Caroline lost her glowing skin and it turned a dull shade of white. They dropped each others hands when the spell was finished.

"Okay Caroline." Gabriel sighed looking her in the eyes. "I've put a privacy spell around us so you're free to scream. The aim is to try and not to though okay?" He asked and she nodded. "You need to learn how to not show pain in your features, or let it distract you. Pain is a weakness keep that in mind. Think of something to focus on to keep yourself together." She nodded. "What are you thinking of?"

"Kol." She sighed. "He keeps me sane through everything."

"Good choice. This is going to be painful Care so just hold onto that okay?" He smiled and she nodded closing her eyes. "Sophia." He said still looking at Caroline. "Bonnie if you don't want to be here you can go back inside."

"No it's okay I'll stay." She smiled and he nodded.

Sophia stepped forward and in front of Caroline. The other three stepped back giving them room. "You're strong Caroline you can do this." Sophia smiled before placing her hands on Caroline's chest and letting her flames come forward.

Caroline felt the burn in her chest and bit her lip as the pain came. It began as a numbing feeling and then became hotter and hotter. She could feel her flesh burning away and when her insides became exposed she screamed. Tears came from her eyes but the pain didn't stop, it only got worse. She thrashed in the chair screaming trying to free herself but couldn't break the chains as Gabriel had spelled them.

Bonnie cried out stepping towards her but Gabriel held her back, looking away. Alex tried not to throw up at the scene. Caroline continued screaming until her throat gave out and soundless sobs came from her mouth. Sophia had to close her eyes not wanting to watch what she was doing to her friend. Caroline could feel the flames melting her heart slowly, the pain was worse than she'd ever felt.

What's worse was she knew nothing could help her. The original's in the house had gone out and couldn't hear her screams even if they were here. She knew there was no relief. She couldn't even think about Kol to help her feel better the pain was too much. Sophia didn't stop and continued until most of Caroline's flesh had melted and burnt together in a tumbled mess. She only moved her hands down further starting on her stomach.

Caroline felt the hot tears running down her cheeks and falling to her burnt flesh, doing nothing to alleviate the pain. Her only relief was knowing she would eventually heal back together. She tried to see through the haze of pain but her vision had blurred and she wanted to be sick. She tried to think about what Gabriel had said. Kol, think about Kol.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the pain and she tried to picture him in her mind, her best friend tattooed on her skin. She remembered the night they'd first met.

_New York, 3 years ago_

_Caroline and Val had sneaked out of their hotel room once Bill had fallen asleep. They quickly made their way to a club and Val compelled their way in giving Caroline her first alcoholic drink. Val had gone to dance telling Caroline she'd keep an eye on her. Caroline hated everyone always looking after her like she couldn't do it herself._

She stormed out the back to the garden area outside and sat down taking off her extremely high heels. She was nervous about meeting the warlock they'd heard about tomorrow and a little scared. Having answers meant all of this mess is real. She didn't know if she really wanted to know what she was, she was probably a crazed serial killer with an alter ego. 

_She'd been outside for a while and decided to go back in. She bent down to put her shoe back on when a man walked outside the doors sitting opposite her on another table. She couldn't see him all that well even with Val's vision skills._

"Aren't you a bit young to be here darling?" The man smirked and she scoffed.

_"Aren't you a bit old?" She smirked and the man chuckled. _

_"If only you knew." He winked and she frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean._

"Can I help you with something or do you always start conversations with girls all alone?" She raised her eyebrow and the man laughed again. Which annoyed her to no end. "Look if you're going to keep laughing at me you can leave me alone." She huffed putting her shoes on and starting to walk back inside when a hand stopped her.

She turned around surprised when the rush of absorption moved over her. She wondered what he was and looked closely at the mans smiling face. She'd been wrong before when she said he was too old to be here. He was actually young, brown hair and eyes with a lovely smile. He looked like a model if she was honest about it. "Now where are you going? You're a tasty little thing." The mans smile that held a lot of warmth before turned into menacing grin. "I like tasty little things." 

"_Well it's a good thing I don't like overconfidence then isn't it?" She smirked before raising an eyebrow at him and looking at the hand on her arm waiting for him to remove it._

"You're quite fiesty aren't you darling?" He winked before looking her in the eyes. "Do not scream." His eyes dilated and she frowned before noticing the veins rising and his eyes and the fangs dropping from his gums.

"Scream? You're about to be the only one screaming." She scoffed and a look of confusion passed over his features before she punched him straight in the chest sending him flying across the courtyard. She smiled in delight and watched as he stood back up dusting himself off and flashing in front of her.

"_Definately fiesty." He winked. "You're not a vampire I can hear your heartbeat." He frowned. "So what are you?" He asked. _

"_Does it matter?" She winked moving her face extremely close to his, her lips millimeters away from his. Before he could react she'd snapped the table leg off the table behind him and shoved it into his back piercing his heart. He looked at her bewildered for a second before turning gray and dropping to the floor. _

_"I hate vampires." She rolled her eyes and threw his body into the garden before walking back inside and finding Valentina. _

Caroline opened her eyes and her vision was beginning to clear and the pain she felt slowly eased. She knew the pain was there, but it's almost like her body was gaining a certain numbness to it. She was still crying but the rasps from her throat had stopped. She didn't dare look down at her body as Sophia was now on her legs. Thinking about the pain made it worse so she closed her eyes again thinking about to her next encounter with Kol.

_She'd just finished her meeting with the warlock who's name was Gabriel. Val and Bill wanted to keep questioning him but all the information freaked her out and she needed fresh air so she ran downstairs and out into the apartment buildings garden area and sitting down on a nearby bench._

"Well that was informative." The vampire from last night sighed sitting down next to her on the bench. She looked at him incredulously. "You're wondering how i'm alive right?" He winked at her and she frowned nodding. "You should get to know more about the vampire you're going to kill sweet thing, I'm not a big fan of being staked." He pouted and it was super cute which made her laugh. 

_"You're a bit strange you know that?" She smiled at him._

"I know." He shrugged. "I've been called worse." He laughed. 

"_I can imagine." She rolled her eyes and then glared at him. "Why were you following me?"_

"You're a peculiar little creature. I wanted to know more." He shrugged. 

"_Maybe you should've just asked instead of being a creepy stalker." She smirked._

"_You probably would've just staked me again." He pouted and she rolled her eyes. "It's a bit harsh of you isn't it? You don't even know me!"_

"You tried to eat me!" She scowled. "I think that warrants a staking."

"_No harm done." He raised his hands up. "Why are you not running for the hills? Shouldn't you be a bit scared? I've come back from the dead you know." He smirked._

"I'm not scared of anything." She crossed her arms. "Especially vampires." 

"_You're rather judgmental you know that? I'm almost offended." He scoffed playfully. _

_"I am not judgemental." She glared. "I just don't appreciate people trying to drain me of blood."_

"_Can we move on from that already? Geez, I tried to eat you, you staked me. Fairs fair." He smirked before holding his hand out towards her. She hesitantly took it."Friends?" He asked shyly and it looked so weird on his face she wanted to laugh._

_"Friends." She smiled and he gave a genuine smile back. "My name's Caroline Forbes. And you?"_

"Pretty name Caroline." He smiled and she blushed. "Kol Mikaelson, at your service." He kissed her hand before standing up and bowing mockingly making her burst into a fit of giggles. "And I think we're going to be great friends." 

Caroline smiled despite the pain. Thoughts of her best buddy did that to her. Bonnie frowned at her smiling, her face looked peaceful. Gabriel gave a tight lipped smile at her progress. She'd stopped crying and the pain still hurt but it wasn't is bad if she took her mind to another place. She opened her eyes and smiled a big grin.

"That's enough Sophia." Gabriel sighed and Sophia stood back with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Caroline." Sophia cried reaching out to try and comfort her but not knowing where to touch.

_It's okay Sophia, my body will heal. _Caroline smiled putting the thought in Sophia's mind. Sophia nodded slightly before walking over to Alex and he took her into a big hug. Gabriel took Bonnie's hands and chanted giving Caroline's skin the glow back. Her body slowly started knitting back together but it felt foreign to her not to feel the pain any more. It felt weird not having that horrible ache in her skin. She felt older, like she'd been trapped in the chair for years rather than hours. The sun had set and she knew she'd sleep well tonight.

Bonnie moved to help her up and she weakly stood leaning on her friend. She nodded at Gabriel letting him know she was okay.

"I'll be back tomorrow Caroline. I'm sorry we had to do this." Gabriel sighed.

_We need to do this. We need to be strong._ She contacted the groups minds, her throat still too raw to talk. _I need to be strong._ She added and Gabriel nodded grimly before kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

Sophia and Alex helped Bonnie escort Caroline inside. Alex opened the front door and they gently placed her on the couch. Sophia and Alex muttered their goodbyes saying they'd return tomorrow.

"I'll get you some food Care you need to keep your strength up." Bonnie smiled sadly gently placing a blanket over Caroline's charred legs and walking into the kitchen.

Caroline smiled at Bonnie's mothering and gently dropped her head to look down at herself. Her skin had healed but not completely. Her heart was still exposed and she weakly reached her hand up and pushed it back into place behind her healing skin. She winced in pain and the tears came again but without sound.

Bonnie walked back in the room with a bowl of warmed soup. "I made some soup today when you were out. I thought you'd need it." She smiled weakly sitting down beside her. She began spoon feeding her much to Caroline's gratitude.

_Thank you Bonnie. It hurts to lift my arms._ She smiled weakly and Bonnie nodded putting another spoonful in her mouth.

The front door opened and Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah walked in. They all gasped at Caroline's appearance and rushed to her side.

"What the hell happened?" Klaus growled looking at both the girls. Caroline opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She weakly looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie cleared her throat with tears in her eyes. "We did."

Klaus growled and lunged for her. _Do not touch her. _Caroline spoke into his mind and he dropped his action immediately looking at her in confusion.

Bonnie started crying. "We had to stop her from feeling pain. It was Gabriel's idea. It was so horrible." She sobbed.

Caroline gulped and weakly moved to put her arms around her friend in comfort making the blanket drop from her. The three original's stood back and gasped at her burnt body. _It will heal._ She told them.

"How is this okay Caroline? That looks terrible!" Rebekah growled outraged. "I'll kill that warlock."

_He did what had to be done. We're resuming tomorrow it's a necessary evil. Pain is a weakness I cannot have._ She spoke into all of their minds and smiled slightly. _For all we know Joshua, Platis' champion could have the ability to make me feel pain from the elements. I'm bound to get hurt and I'm better off not being distracted by being in pain._

They all nodded grimly in understanding. "But this is torture Caroline, how could you be okay with this?" Elijah asked.

_I can overcome pain. No one will overcome the world ending. _She smiled sadly. She looked down at her leg and winced when she pushed the bone back underneath her skin allowing her skin to heal over. They all actually flinched.

"Can I get you anything else Care?" Bonnie smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

She shook her head. _Do you think I could go to sleep? I'm really tired. _

"Allow me love." Klaus grimaced picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. He opened the door to Kol's bedroom and gently placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep sweetheart you'll feel better in the morning."

He turned to leave. _Do you think you could stay with me?_ He turned around and she smiled. _Kol's not here and I want to cuddle. Please?_

He laughed. "Oh so I'm just second choice am I?" He smirked taking off his jacket and shoes. _No, Kol just gives really good cuddles._ She laughed silently and he smiled getting in beside her. He gently placed his arms around her. _I almost think you're better. _He smirked. "Of course I am." _Cocky much? _"Always love." He smiled. "Goodnight Caroline." _Goodnight Klaus. _


	16. Pain and Flashbacks Part 2

Caroline woke up fully healed and groaned when she heard a knock at the door. She covered her face with her pillow. "Kol can you get that it's annoying me."

"It's not nice to insult people like that love." Klaus smirked and she shrieked and sat up, calming down when she realized it was him.

"Sorry about that. I was half asleep." She yawned and lay back down facing him.

"It's all right love." He smiled. He'd been a lot more accepting of Caroline and Kol's friendship lately. He'd never seen them interact in a romantic manner and he wanted to trust them both. "I believe that's Gabriel, are you sure you want to do this?" He frowned.

"You of all people should understand why I want do this right?" He nodded slightly. "It doesn't hurt that bad." She sighed.

"Don't lie to me Caroline, it's torture." He smiled sadly and she nodded sheepishly.

"I should really go train." She sighed looking away and pouting.

"Yes I suppose you should." He smiled.

"I don't want to." She pouted and he laughed. "I'm all comfy and stuff."

"Is that right?" He smirked and she laughed nodding. She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his. He didn't respond for a second confused, but soon felt his lips shape against hers. She sighed into the kiss allowing his tongue access. He pulled her body flush against his and she moaned content. He trailed his hand down her back stopping just above her ass and pushing her against his arousal. She quickly removed her mouth from his and flashed to the wall by the door, putting her hands against it to steady herself.

"I should go train." She said more to herself than him, wincing when the sparks rose in her body, jolting her. She quickly flashed around the room gathering her training clothes and running out of the room, leaving a frowning Klaus behind.

She waltzed into Rebekah's room waking the sleeping beauty up. "Good morning sunshine." Caroline smiled and Rebekah groaned. "Time to wake up sleepyhead." Caroline smiled quickly changing into her clothes. "Wanna come watch me get tortured?" She smirked.

"Yes I would actually." Rebekah sighed standing up and grabbing a dress from her closet. "Someone's got to make sure you don't die."

"If I'm going to die it's not going to be from the torture." She huffed plopping herself down onto the bed. "Well not that torture anyway." She sighed.

Rebekah yanked her up by the arm, stepping back in shock when she was electrocuted. "Well, well, well Caroline you little strumpet." Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "Something to share?" She whispered conspiratorially.

_I'm having a hard time...controlling myself. _Caroline sighed and Rebekah laughed out loud making Caroline put a hand on her hip. _Well I'm sorry not all of us are sluts._ She glared and Rebekah kept laughing.

"That is hilarious." Rebekah laughed. "Aw my baby's growing up." Rebekah mocked pinching Caroline's cheeks, ignoring the shock she got.

_Shut up Bekah! _Caroline scowled. _Keep your mouth shut damn it. _Caroline crossed her arms. _I don't know how to deal with this. You're my friend I'm asking for your advice. _

Rebekah sighed and took Caroline's hand. "We'll talk about this later okay? We need to burn you to death first." She remarked dryly.

"Come on then." Caroline sighed pulling her out the door and downstairs where Gabriel sat with Elijah. Rebekah dropped her hand when she got shocked. Caroline sighed picked up her trusty bourbon off the shelf and taking a rather large swig and gulping it down sighing in relief when the sparks dulled down slightly.

The front door burst open and Val stormed in, picking Gabriel up by the throat. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to her Gabriel! " She spat releasing her hold and dropping him to the floor.

"You know it needs to be done Valentina." Gabriel choked clutching his neck. "I don't want to do it, I have to."

"You don't have to do shit Gabriel, you're torturing the poor girl unnecessarily. Have you ever heard of an elemental powerful enough to cause her that much pain? I'm surprised her body didn't shut down." Val hissed. Caroline spoke into her mind. Y_ou know this has to be done. I understand you want to protect me but I need to be strong. Please just let me do this I will heal._

"Don't you dare think that puppy dog face will get you out of this one Forbes. Wait til your father hears about this." She scowled. "You know this isn't right." _Enough Val. You've known me my whole teenage life, you should understand why I want to do this. _

_Caroline Forbes, this is not happening. _Val glared. _I left Kol with the others just to come and stop this idiocy. _

_Go to sleep Val. _Caroline smiled sadly and Val dropped to the floor unconscious. "I'll wake her after." Caroline spoke to the three of them. "Elijah, do you mind putting her to bed?" She asked sweetly and he nodded, picking up her body and flashing her upstairs.

Gabriel stood up. "Come Caroline, Bonnie's outside waiting." He held out his hand for her. She took it, carrying the boubon with her and Rebekah following behind glumly.

She was chained to the chair again, which still smelt like burnt flesh making Rebekah scrunch her nose up in disgust.

"Today we're not doing fire." Gabriel sighed and they all frowned. "There'll be plenty of witches on their side. We need to do some brain popping." He chuckled at Caroline's term.

Caroline pouted. "I hate brain popping." She whined and he shrugged.

"I know Caroline, I know." He sighed. "Bonnie?" He looked to the young witch who nodded taking his hands. He chanted and the glow left Caroline's skin once again making her look positively dull and human. Elijah and Klaus had come outside and sat down by the stereo, along with Alex and Sophia who'd just arrived. They didn't look happy but knew it had to be done. Rebekah joined them sitting down.

"Remember your happy place." Gabriel smiled and she nodded closing her eyes. The aneurysm came at full force, making blood drip from her nose. She winced in pain knowing this wasn't his full extent of power. If she cried now she'd seem weak. She opened her eyes and stared at Gabriel defiantly, noticing Val had woken from her slumber and was watching the scene from the window. She shook her head at her and Val nodded saddened.

_I'm here with you Caroline. At least let me help distract you. You knew your mind control wouldn't hold on me when they cast the spell. At least I can read your thoughts and put mine in your head. _She smiled.

_Just let me do this myself Val. I'm not always going to have help. You can read my mind but please don't invade it. Come down here if it makes you feel better. _Caroline smiled up at the window despite the throbbing in her skull.

_Just know that I'm close by. _Val smiled flashing downstairs to sit with the rest of them, watching in anticipation. She gave Caroline the illusion of holding her hand. Caroline squeezed her hand in the air making Val get tears in her eyes. _I love you Care Bear. _

_I love you t- _"Fuck!" Caroline winced when Gabriel stepped his game placing his hands on her head. How was she supposed to concentrate on her happy place when all the pain was in her mind? "Happy place my fucking ass Gabriel!" She hissed and he smiled at her attitude. Bonnie laughed lightly.

The throbbing in her head grew stronger and she tried not to cry but the tears came anyway, even if they were silent. She looked Gabriel in the eyes and he smiled at her and mouthed 'Kol now'. She nodded and closed her eyes. "Bonnie." He said and Bonnie joined in on the aneurysm. Caroline screamed quickly before recovering and screwing her eyes shut tighter. Kol. Kol. Kol. She tried but it didn't help. She could feel the blood pouring from her nose. She felt the tingle in her hand and sighed in relief. It gave her new strength to focus.

_New York, One year later _

"_I'm just going down to the video store. I think we need new material." Caroline smirked at Val._

_"You've been going out a lot lately, did you meet someone?" Val asked casually._

"_No Val I'd tell you if I had." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'll be back soon okay? Don't wait up."_

"Fine but be careful okay? And if there is a guy, I want to meet him." Val glared and Caroline nodded smiling. 

_"I love you too Val." Caroline laughed before walking out of their hotel room and down to the lobby where Kol sat reading a newspaper and laughing. She'd spent nearly every day with Kol for the year, giving her dad the 'library' excuses and such. She knew they were only sticking around in New York for another couple of months and she didn't want to waste any time she had with Kol. They'd already been here for a year which was hard on her dad being away from Steven._

Val burst into laughter and everyone stared at her frowning, aside from Gabriel and Bonnie who were too in the zone. "What about this situation is funny Val?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline, she's totally in another world right now. I'm having a delightful view of her memories. I knew that bitch was lying to me." She let out another laugh. "Anyone care to join the movie?" She raised an eyebrow and held out her hand. The original's frowned before taking her hand hesitantly. "We need popcorn." She sighed before focusing her thoughts on Caroline's again, sharing them with the three.

"_Get up douchebag. Val's getting suspicious of my little sneak outs, you can't be in my hotel." Caroline crossed her arms and Kol sighed standing up. _

_"Where are we off to then?" He smirked taking her hand and strolling up the bustling New York street. "I think we deserve some fun." He winked and she rolled her eyes._

"It's kind of disgusting how much of a pervert you are, you know that?" She laughed and he nodded shrugging.

"What can I say I'm sexy and I know it." He smiled. "Wanna go out tonight?"

_"Sure." She shrugged. "But only if we don't have to hold hands any more. Honestly, I can cross the road by myself you know. Worst deal I've ever made." _

"_You accepted the challenge Caroline and you couldn't drink all the milk. Now we have to hold hands." He winked. "I know how to torture you." He laughed and she rolled her eyes._

"_Dickhead." She mumbled and he laughed._

"_We'll go back to my hotel to change?" He asked her and she nodded. They jumped into a cab and headed to Kol's hotel. They paid the cabbie and flew up the stairs, running and laughing. Kol unlocked the door and they rushed into the bedroom, determined not to be late for the clubs._

_Caroline threw her clothes off and opened her draw of clothes she kept at Kol's. "Maybe you should just go like that." Kol smirked walking into the room in a towel._

"Maybe you should." She glared and he laughed walking over to his dresser and picking out some clothes. Caroline picked out a blue cocktail dress and put it on. "Well?" She asked. He turned around after putting on pants.

"It's beautiful Care." He smiled. "I'll have to fight the boys off. Again." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his clothes, pulling a shirt and jacket on.

_"Please, you're too busy with your little lady friends." She rolled her eyes._

"Come on Care you know you're first priority." He winked and she glared. "I'd leave those girls to defend your honor any day. You're sixteen years old, I'm a thousand." He smiled. 

"_You're the best friend ever you know that right?" She smiled._

"Thanks Care. You're the best too." He smiled back and she picked some black boots out sitting down on the bed. "Here I'll do it." He rolled his eyes, doing her boots up for her. "Perfect. Let's get our freak on." He winked and she hit him in the arm. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her up, walking out of the hotel with her and taking a taxi to their local club. 

_They waltzed in not needing compulsion and made a beeline for their favorite booth. Kol ordered a bottle of the bars best bourbon and two shot glasses. He poured them both one. "Drinking game?" He winked at her and she rolled her eyes but nodded. _

_"Okay have you ever? Three questions each." He asked and she nodded. "Hmm. Have you ever drank blood?" He asked and they both took a shot. "Why did you drink blood?" He frowned._

"I thought I was a vampire for a while there." She shrugged and he nodded. 

_"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?" Kol took a shot and Caroline didn't touch hers. _

_"You want to kiss yourself?" She frowned. "Are you seriously that weird?"_

"You don't want to kiss me?" He frowned. "You're weird." He smirked and she laughed. 

_"No offence but I'm pretty sure you have a vampire STD." She laughed and he nodded thoughtfully. "Shoot."_

"_Have you ever killed anyone." He smirked taking a shot. She took a shot too and he frowned. "What happened?"_

"Vampire." She shrugged. "He tried to eat me, much like someone I know. Except you didn't die." She laughed and he laughed too. "You're turn." She shook her head no.

"I don't want to play this game. Let's just get drunk." She pouted.

"_God damn puppy face gets me every time." He sighed grabbing more shot glasses from the bar. "Drink up." He smirked handing her too many shots. She winked before starting to knock hers back. He started on his own pile. _

_The rest of the night was a blur, just mixed sounds and visions. Caroline dancing on the bar, Kol doing body shots, Caroline and Kol doing karaoke, Kol surrounded by women and Caroline rolling her eyes, Caroline throwing up in a taxi, them both at a random persons house partying._

_Caroline felt a pain in her head when she woke up in the morning. She opened her eyes and realized she was in Kol's bedroom. She groggily rubbed her eyes and looked around. Kol was sound asleep next to her, his ass on display above the sheets showing the clearly written 'Caroline's bitch'. She burst out laughing despite the situation. Kol groaned and sat up covering himself with the blanket._

"Do you really have to sleep naked? I'm right here you know." She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "I was obviously wasted, your personal comfort was probably the last thing on my mind. What's so funny?"

"Have you seen the new work of art on your ass?" She laughed and he frowned, taking a blanket and walking over to the mirror looking at his ass.

He burst out laughing too. "Oh shit." He laughed. "That's hilarious. Have you got one too?" He asked her still laughing and her eyes widened. She threw the sheet off herself and lifted her underwear to the side showing Kol her ass cheek.

"Is there anything there?" She shrieked and he continued laughing making her worry even more. She jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror, sighing in relief when her ass was tattoo free. 

"_So I'm the only one branded then?" He smirked and she pushed him. "I mean I love the tattoo but I'm a little disappointed." He pouted._

"Shut up Kol. I'm going to shower my head's killing me." She sighed walking into the bathroom and removed her shirt, catching sight of the tattoo in the mirror and shrieked. She ran out of the bathroom and straight into Kol in her excitement. "Kol!" She hissed. "What the hell does this say?" She shrieked lifting up her shirt to show him the ink.

He gave her a big smile and patted her on the shoulder. "It says, Kol Mikaelson, Best Friends Forever."


	17. Movies

Val dropped her concentration and looked at the original's smiling faces. Their brother had a great friend. Caroline was truly something else.

Val smiled at their expressions and watched as Caroline's head fell back. Caroline pulled out from the memory and opened her eyes weakly, feeling the pain seep back in to her consciousness. It started slowly at first until she realized her brain had turned to mush and she was slightly delusional.

"That's enough Gabriel." Val said loud enough for the two witches to hear. They both ceased their attacks and sighed. They chanted giving Caroline her healing back.

"You okay Care?" Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded slightly still feeling rather weak.

"How did you go this time?" Gabriel smiled slightly.

"It was easier." Caroline croaked smiling. "Still hurts thought." She pouted.

The original's, Alex, Sophia and Val walked up to them. "You did great Care." Val smiled. "Is that how you avoid the pain? By thinking about something else like that?"

"You read my mind." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So did they." Val smirked pointing to Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. "Quite the memories there Care. It's a shame no one wanted to get the popcorn."

"Shut up." Caroline huffed. "It's a great memory thank you." She smirked and they all laughed.

"Are you okay to walk?" Bonnie asked and she nodded. She felt the healing process taking over and knew she was okay.

"Yeah. Can we have something to eat I'm starving." She sighed standing up. Rebekah nodded helping her up.

"I should probably get going, Kol and the Salvatores are probably missing me." Val smirked. "We're nearly finished so I need to be there to escort the people."

"I should be returning to your house Caroline. Your mothers making dinner." Gabriel smiled and Alex and Sophia nodded in agreement. "We'll come back tomorrow. Try to get some rest."

"I will. See you tomorrow." Caroline smiled and they all said their goodbyes.

"Come inside Caroline, we'll make something to eat." Elijah smiled.

"I'll help." Rebekah smiled. "You staying tonight Bonnie?" She looked at the witch who nodded.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower there's blood all over me." She smirked before flashing upstairs to shower and change. When she came back downstairs, everyone was sitting in the kitchen while Elijah and Rebekah cooked.

"What's for dinner?" She smiled sitting down to Klaus right, next to the head of the table.

"Just some pasta." Rebekah smiled at her from across the bench. "Kol called while you were in the shower. Everyone's coming home tomorrow. They've found heaps of people apparently."

"That's great." Caroline smirked. "More uncontrollable powers fantastic." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"We'll all help you Caroline." Klaus smiled and her face softened and she nodded firmly. "Is there any way you can help witch?" He looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed. "In the way of powers not really. I'll try my best though." She smiled at Caroline.

"She does have a name you know." Caroline glared at Klaus. "It's Bonnie."

They all laughed and Klaus smirked. "Sorry Bonnie."

"It's okay Klaus I'm kind of used to it by now." Bonnie laughed. "You saying my actual name sounds kind of weird actually. I'd rather be witch than doppelganger."

"True." Caroline laughed and Elijah and Rebekah brought the food over and sat down with them. "So was it weird for you guys watching my memory movie?" She laughed.

"It was a strange sensation." Elijah nodded frowning.

"It was nice to see Kol happy." Rebekah smiled. Caroline looked at Klaus who looked thoughtful. He noticed her staring and smiled nodding at her. She smiled back brightly.

"It's strange if you're not used to it I suppose." Caroline shrugged. "I freaked out the first time I got in my dads head. I didn't know then that I took Val's abilities. I'd only noticed I was stronger and faster. Val figured it out one day when I put a thought in her head on accident."

"That must've been strange for you." Bonnie frowned and Caroline nodded.

"It wasn't as bad as when I first shape shifted." She sighed. "I couldn't control it at all, I kept changing into different people and couldn't change back. I had to stay home from school for weeks." She sighed. "Once I told my dad he suggested I choose one form to stick to and focus on changing into that and back to myself. It took me a while but I eventually figured it out."

"What happened?" Klaus smiled. He loved learning everything about her existence.

"I picked Britney Spears." She smiled and they all laughed. Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "I had a poster of her in my room so it was easier to focus on." She shrugged and Bonnie choked on her drink in laughter. "Got a bit weird for a while there when I'd wake up with a penis though. I used to accidentally change into people when I was asleep." She frowned and even Elijah laughed.

Everyone finished their dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. "Should we watch a movie?" Rebekah asked and everyone shrugged and nodded. Elijah led them into a small movie theater set up in the house. Bonnie and Caroline gaped before sitting down. Caroline sat in between Bonnie and Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah sat together on the other couch.

"What should we watch?" Rebekah asked and Caroline smirked.

"Twilight, for sure." She winked and Bonnie laughed.

"What is this Twilight?" Klaus frowned and Elijah looked lost too. Rebekah smiled knowingly.

"You'll find out soon enough brother." Rebekah laughed before playing the movie. The further the movie got, the more confused Elijah and Klaus became. Klaus innocently put his arm around Caroline and she smirked at him before resting her head on his shoulder and cuddling closer. By the end of the movie the two men were totally bewildered at the film.

"What delusional human is under the impression that we would sparkle? This is ridiculous." Klaus huffed making the girls chuckle.

Caroline yawned. "It's just a movie."

"Maybe it's time for bed." Bonnie yawned. "All that perving at the TV is energy consuming."

"With you on that one." Caroline and Rebekah laughed. Klaus growled slightly and Caroline nudged him in the arm jokingly. He pouted and she rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Come on then people." Caroline stood up and everyone followed aside from Klaus. The other three announced their goodbyes before leaving to go to bed. Caroline held out her hand for Klaus to take, as he was still sitting down with his arms folded. "Come on Klaus." She pouted and he sighed before standing up.

"Yes I suppose It's getting late. Goodnight Caroline." Klaus smiled and began walking away. Caroline flashed in front of him and put her hand on his chest to stop him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pouting.

"Now hold on wolf boy, don't you want to cuddle tonight?" She smiled and he smirked.

"Wolf boy?" He raised his eyebrows and she nodded smiling making him laugh. "Using me til Kol gets home huh?" He smirked and she bit her bottom lip and frowned.

"I don't know yet." She smirked. "I'm actually thinking about trading him in."

"Is that so?" He smiled and she laughed.

"Well, Kol's only good at cuddling. I like you better for other things." She winked and he smiled.

"Like what l-" Klaus began only to be interrupted by Caroline taking his bottom lip into her mouth and gently massaging it with her tongue. He growled before slipping his tongue into her mouth. She sighed into his mouth and jumped on him making him stagger backwards. After a few minutes of attacking his mouth she pulled back and gave him a bright smile. He smiled back shaking his head laughing.

"Is that a yes to the cuddles?" She pouted and he nodded flashing them upstairs to Kol's bedroom. "It'll be funny when Kol gets back and smells you in his bed." Caroline laughed changing into her pajamas and jumping into bed, where Klaus was already laying.

"He'll probably expect a new mattress." Klaus chuckled and she smiled snuggling in next to him and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She smiled and looked up to fine him staring. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "You're beautiful." He smiled and she blushed looking down.

"Um thanks." She bit her bottom lip and settled back on his chest. "So are you." She smirked and he growled lightly. "I mean handsome." She laughed and she felt his chest shaking too.

"Goodnight love." Klaus kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp next to him.

"Goodnight Klaus." She smiled and leaned up to place a slow kiss on his lips. She settled back into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.


	18. New Friends

Caroline awoke and sighed contently in Klaus' arms. She smiled slightly not wanting to wake him up by moving. She opened her eyes to see Kol standing in the doorway with his arms crossed glaring. He mouthed 'read my mind'.

_Please tell me you did not give up the goods to my brother Caroline! In my bed no less. _His jaw ticked in anger and she shook her head no.

_I've been sleeping in your bed and it was cold without you. Klaus just kept me warm. _She smirked and Kol looked angrier.

_Oh I just bet he did Caroline._ He rolled his eyes. _Seriously, what happened to talking about it first? You better not plan on having sex with him I mean it! He'll break your heart Caroline._

Caroline sighed and smiled sadly. _I'm sorry you feel that way Kol. I love you for looking out for me but just stay out of this one please?_

_Fine. But don't expect me to not say anything. I'll burn cities to the ground if I see you cry because of my own blood Care. _He smiled and she smiled back brightly, blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket, blowing one back. She caught it smiling and put it against her lips giggling. _Bloody hell woman you make me stay quiet to let him sleep but you just laugh like that?_

She looked down sheepishly and bit her lip. She softly tried to move Klaus' arm off of her and tried to wiggle out of his hold. Klaus arm tightened around her and she huffed.

_And that's my queue to leave. Get your skinny ass downstairs Caroline. We've got a lot of people waiting to meet you. Even the witches are here. Keep in mind they think you're royalty so put on the outfit I got you it's on the dresser. I think it screams bad ass bitch. Hurry up i'll keep them busy. _Kol winked flashing out of the room laughing.

"Great." Caroline mumbled and sighed.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus mumbled sleepily and Caroline turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"I have to get up. Everyone's here." She sighed and quickly kissed him. "You might want to get up too." She smiled against his lips. "I'm just going to shower I'll meet you down there?" She raised her eyebrow and he nodded kissing her again. "I really need to get up Klaus." She smirked into his lips and he smiled kissing her again. She sighed into the kiss and he growled pressing her closer into his body making her shudder.

He trailed his lips down from her mouth to her jaw and then to her ear. "Are you sure we don't have a few minutes." He breathed huskily into her ear and she bit her lip and giggled. He kissed down her neck to the hollow of her throat and gently bit down on the skin with his human teeth making her moan out loud. She put her hand over her mouth in shock at her loudness and he smirked against the skin of her shoulder. He trailed his hand from her waist onto the exposed skin of her stomach and lightly trailed his fingers over her flesh. He flashed his hand back when he was electrocuted.

"Forbes, stop sucking face with my brother and get your ass down here!" Rebekah screeched from downstairs and they both laughed.

"Moment officially ruined." Klaus pouted before quickly kissing her again and getting up. She bit her bottom lip looking over his naked torso appreciatively. She shuddered in pain and pleasure when electricity flowed through her body. She sighed and picked up the handy bottle of bourbon she kept by the bed, downing a flew good gulps before standing up. "Bit early for a drink isn't it sweetheart?" Klaus winked while putting his shirt on making Caroline pout.

"Trust me I need it." She sighed when lightning sparked in her hands. She picked up the bottle again and swallowed more down. "Along with a shower." She smirked adding _a very cold one _in her mind. "I'll see you downstairs I'll be quick." She smiled before flashing into the bathroom and quickly showering. She dried herself off and walked back in to the bedroom which was now Klaus free. She quickly curled her hair and did her make up before throwing on a bra and panties. She nervously approached the bag Kol left and opened it, her jaw dropping in shock at the ensemble he was making her wear. Crossing her arms in irritation when the note attached read, _Boots are by the door._

XXX

Caroline descended the stairs and the people gathered in the large ballroom looked up and dropped their jaws. Kol walked up to her and held his hand out for her to take it. She took it but not before elbowing him in the ribs hard making him wince. Only Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Gabriel, Rebekah, Klaus, Val, Elijah, Alex and Sophia were in the room making her frown.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked Kol.

"They're all outside prepped for the big power suckage." Kol chuckled and she elbowed him again. "I see you wore the clothes." He smired and she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't exactly give me much choice now did you." She glared and hit him on the arm playfully. Her outfit consisted of extremely tight leather pants, black heeled boots, a tight red boob tube and a flimsy black cardigan, which wouldn't be needed at all. They all completely paled in comparison to the huge choker she wore around her neck. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was on the wrong team.

"I think you look hot Caroline." Rebekah smirked and she rolled her eyes. Bonnie and Elena nodded in agreement.

"I'm with her barbie." Damon nodded too and she smirked. Klaus was still gaping like a fish which made her laugh under her breath. "I'm a little concerned about how you plan on fighting in those pants though." He smirked and she laughed.

"Don't worry about that they're flexible, I checked." Kol smiled proudly and she hit him again making him pout and give her the puppy dog eyes. She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled triumphantly. "Now how about we go meet everyone huh?" Kol smiled at her and she nodded nervously. "Don't worry we'll be with you the whole time." He smiled at her and glared at the others who nodded firmly in agreement. Kol released her hand and led the others towards the door.

Val turned and looked at Caroline. _Don't worry, I'm keeping tabs on all their thoughts. _She smiled and nodded thankfully as Val walked out with the others.

Bonnie stayed behind and stood at Caroline's side. "You can do this Caroline." Bonnie smiled. "Come on I'll walk out with you. Don't worry, I brought the good stuff to keep you in control." Bonnie winked, revealing the hidden bottle of bourbon from behind her back. Caroline nodded trying to hide her nervousness and followed Bonnie out the door and rounded the corner to the clearing.

Her close friends were standing to the side together. Damon gave her a nod and a small encouraging smile. Kol had a proud smile on his face, Rebekah smiled brightly. Klaus looked intrigued and Stefan and Elena smiled. Just behind them were a smaller group of people who she assumed were the witches. Gabriel stood at the front of the crowd watching patiently as Bonnie and Caroline neared him. In front of him stood close to twenty or so people all looking at Caroline with mixed expressions. Some awed, some nervous, some proud, some disappointed. She kept her face neutral not giving anything away. She reached Gabriel and turned to face the newcomers, Bonnie at her side, smiling proudly. The whispers spread through the group so fast even Caroline had trouble separating the words with her enhanced hearing.

"Enough." One of the men closer to the front of the group said loudly, turning his head to face the crowd and then turned back to look Caroline in the eyes. "Show some respect." He said before gracefully dropping to one knee and bowing his head. Caroline knew this wasn't the time to protest and watched as every other person dropped to bend their knee. After a few seconds Gabriel raised his hand to signal them all to stand.

"As you've all been made aware, the champion of Platis rises." Gabriel said in a strong and demanding voice. "You've all made your choice and today we give Caroline what is hers by birthright. If you'd all please form into a line and we can proceed. If you could inform Caroline of your gift first and introduce yourself I'm sure she would appreciate it." He gestured with his hand and they all nodded before standing in a single file line, the man who'd spoken up at the front with a cocky smile on his face. Seven or so of them stood in the line in front of her while the others in the group went and sat down in the clearing making Caroline frown.

"Those one's can't give you abilities Care, they're water and air. They just want to help fight." Bonnie whispered into Caroline's air and she nodded.

Gabriel turned to Caroline and nodded. She wearily looked at Kol who smiled encouragingly. Bonnie took her hand with a smile and led her to the front of the line. "Okay just hold out your hand like all the other times Care. Don't worry we're all here to help." She smiled and nodded to the man.

He held out his hand and smiled. "Matthew, your grace and I have telekinesis."

"Caroline." She smiled and took his hand. She dropped to her knee when she felt the power flow and looked down closing her eyes tightly. Bonnie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked up. Matthew looked at her face in awe when her eyes glowed a bright blue. The mystic falls gang moved closer to observe better. She looked at them when they stood to Matthew's left and sighed when she felt the rush of power end and her eyes fade back to normal. They looked at her amazed.

Bonnie handed her the bourbon and she took a rather large gulp before nodding appreciatively and handing it back. She stood back up and smiled brightly. "Thank you Matthew. You're very powerful."

"Thank you Caroline. I'll help you control it." He smiled and then frowned. "May I call you Caroline?" He asked and she nodded smiling. He shook her hand again before taking a seat to the side on the grass. Caroline smiled at the next person to approach her, a young woman.

"Hi I'm Caroline." Caroline smiled, feeling a lot better about the process. They were probably as nervous as she was, in fact this one looked a bit scared. "What's your name?"

"My names Jessica but everyone calls me Jess." She stuttered nervously and took a deep breath. "I have weather control. It's difficult but I'll help you through it." She smiled shyly and Caroline smiled back and held out her hand. Jess bit her bottom lip and shyly looked at Caroline. "Will it hurt?" She asked quietly.

"No not you anyway." Caroline smiled and Jess hesitantly took her hand. Caroline didn't fall down again but closed her eyes tightly and she felt them glowing again as the power spread through her. She gasped as she tried to get a hold of the power raging through her and flinched when she heard thunder in the sky. She opened her eyes and looked up afraid of what she'd done. Bonnie quickly handed her the bottle again and she took another gulp happy when the thunder subsided.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Jess smiled timidly before running over to sit with Matthew on the grass. The next one stepped forward, a young man with dark hair and an annoying smirk on his face.

"Carson your grace." He smirked sarcastically and held out his hand. "Invisibility." She smirked liking his attitude and took his hand, feeling a strange tingling feeling on her skin. She looked down at herself and watched with her glowing eyes as her body slowly began to fade away. She grabbed the bottle out of Bonnie's hand and gulped it down, sighing in relief when she began to reappear. Carson smirked and strutted over to sit down with the other two.

"Callum your grace and I have the ability to clone myself. I think it will be very handy for you. I'll help you with whatever you need." Caroline looked up and almost dropped her jaw. The nice voice certainly matched the face. _Whatever I need huh? _She thought.

"Caroline." Val hissed under her breath and rolled her eyes. Caroline cleared her throat apologetically looking at Val. Rebekah smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking. Kol smirked and Klaus growled lowly.

"Ah Caroline." She smiled and he held out his hand for her to take. "Thank you Callum." She smirked taking his hand. She closed her eyes again and felt a strange pull inside her body. Two duplicates of herself began to separate from her original body and Bonnie put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She took a deep breathe and pulled them back within herself. Callum smiled and she almost drooled at his pretty mouth. Val sighed audibly and she smiled sheepishly at the next girl that approached.

"Rachael your grace and I possess a gift you already have. I just came to help you out with knowledge you may not already know of your lightning abilities." The girl smiled and Caroline sighed thankfully.

"Thank you Rachael." Caroline smiled and she moved to sit with the others. Another girl approached and Caroline looked at her smiling. The girl was definitely hot and oozed a sexiness Caroline couldn't describe. The girl mouthed 'read my mind'. Caroline frowned before nodding.

_Hi my names Daphne. Gabriel told me of your telepathy. I didn't want to tell you my power in front of everyone it's a tad different and I didn't want you to be embarrassed. _Daphne smiled and Caroline looked at Val pointedly. Val nodded getting the message not to listen and Caroline nodded for Daphne to continue. _I have an ability that's a bit...sexual. I wasn't sure you wanted everyone to know._

Caroline frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked out loud and her group was looking at her weirdly. Val looked dying to listen in but Caroline shook her head. Daphne sighed.

_I'm sort of a succubus. _She smirked and Caroline frowned.

"Care to elaborate?" Caroline asked politely and Daphne smirked again.

_I pretty much have the ability to seduce anyone anytime. Along with that I have what I like to call, the kiss of death. I'll teach you to control it all I'm really good at it. You can kill someone with a single kiss if you focus on it enough so hold off on the kissing for a while.. I'll talk with you more about it as we train. You'll grow wings and fangs, the fangs give a nasty bite so be careful. Don't worry, I'll help you out after you take my hand just trust me. _Daphne smirked and Caroline's face grew more and more shocked with every second. She looked over at Val who didn't look weirded out so she hadn't been listening.

"Okay. That's different." Caroline frowned. Daphne confidently held out her hand Caroline looked at it hesitantly. Gabriel chuckled a little knowing full well what Daphne was and Caroline glared at him before grabbing Daphne's hand forcefully. She fell to her knees and shrieked as black wings protruded from her back and she looked up at Daphne, her eyes black apart from her glowing blue pupils and fangs protruding from her gums. Caroline could feel the power of lust overcome her and failed to control it bursting from her body. Lightning shot from the sky onto her and she absorbed it, shooting it from her hands into every direction.

Bonnie gasped and tried to hand her the bottle but Daphne put her hand forward to stop her before kneeling down in front of Caroline and moving her face in to kiss her forcefully. The lightning stopped immediately but the wings were still protruding from her back so Daphne kept going. Kol leapt into the air with his fist shouting encouragingly and everyone else gaped. Damon looked slightly impressed. Rachael was laughing from the sitting area knowing what was happening.

"Well I can't say I expected that one." Damon smirked and Elena elbowed him."What? It's a free show." He high fived Kol who was the happiest anybody had ever seen him. Daphne saw the wings returning into Caroline's body and pulled her face back.

"Are you in control?" Daphne smirked and Caroline was gaping openly but nodded. "Don't worry I'll help." Daphne smiled before strutting over to the others. Caroline felt the uncontrollable lust in her body but not as bad as earlier. She sighed trying to focus her sexual thoughts.

"Well that was different." Caroline frowned at Bonnie who was laughing. She grabbed the bottle and took another drink. "Not bad, but different." She smirked and they all laughed. Daphne smiled proudly from her spot on the grass. Caroline looked back at the last person in the line who stepped forward, an older man who looked taken aback at the scene he saw before him earlier.

"Hello Caroline I'm Marcus." The man smiled. "I actually have two abilities although one isn't all that important for your fight."

"Two? Wow that's cool." Caroline smiled. "What are they?"

"Well the first you'll enjoy." He smiled. "Teleportation." He smirked and her eyes widened surprised. "Yes it'll be very useful when the time comes." He winked and she laughed nodding in agreement. "The second is omnilingualism, the ability to understand, speak, read or write any language." He smiled.

"That's actually quite awesome." She laughed and he laughed too. "Shall we?" She smiled holding out her hand. He took her hand she closed her eyes. She felt the power burst through her and stepped back opening her eyes and frowning when she felt the tingling sensation in her body. Marcus put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Focus on where you are. Stay here. Don't think of anywhere else." He looked determined and she tried to control her breathing. She closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten. When she opened them she was still in the same place and smiled proudly. Marcus nodded and stepped back walking back over to the others.

"You did good Caroline." Gabriel smiled proudly, squeezing her shoulder comfortably. "Do you feel good enough to start training today?" He asked hopefully and she nodded. "Where do you want to start?" He smiled.

"Daphne. Definitely Daphne." She sighed raking her fingers down her face in frustration. "It's life or death." She smirked and Daphne sniggered from her spot on the grass.

"Well then, let's do this." Daphne winked taking Caroline's hand and dragging her away from the others.


	19. Control

Daphne led Caroline into a room in the mansion Gabriel had spelled to give them privacy. The room was stocked with plenty of alcohol and Gabriel stood guard outside the door in case Caroline lost control.

"So I think it's time I filled you in on everything." Daphne sighed sitting down on the couch, drink in hand. Caroline sat next to her with her own drink except she had a whole bottle. "First of all, your abilities. You'll gain several as a succubus." She began.

"Okay I'm listening." Caroline smiled taking another swig.

"So for starters, the kiss of death. It will kill anyone you kiss if you can't control it. I think you'd be okay for the more powerful supernaturals, like the original's but anyone else is a no go. Who're you getting with at the moment?" Daphne winked.

"Ah Klaus." Caroline bit her bottom lip and Daphne nodded proudly.

"Noted, I'll keep my hands off then. Succubus code and all." She smirked. "You should be okay with kissing him." She looked thoughtful. "He's pretty powerful but then again your powers are a lot more advanced than mine. It's up to you if you want to risk it." She shrugged. "You can still bang him without kissing him though right?" She winked and Caroline bit her bottom lip shyly. "Please tell me you are hitting that Caroline?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm a virgin." Caroline blushed and Daphne gaped.

"I'm sorry what?" Daphne frowned. "You're a virgin!" She shrieked. "Wow I actually feel bad for you. You're lust must be uncontrollable." She rolled her eyes.

"Please don't say anything. Rebekah and Kol are the only people who know I'm a virgin. Everyone else thinks I'm a slut and I'd rather keep it that way." Caroline pouted and Daphne nodded. "So what else is there?"

"Well other than the kiss of death, you'll have illusion powers. It will most likely only work on men but then again you're an elemental. It'll probably work on everyone. You can manipulate people's minds with illusions and it'll only be amplified because of your telepathic abilities." Caroline nodded. "I should also tell you about the bond."

"What bond?" Caroline frowned.

"Well much like wolves, succubus' mate for life." Daphne said seriously and Caroline's eyes widened. "While you'll always feel the pull of lust for other people, once you find your mate you'll have a certain loyalty to them and them alone."

"Wow." Caroline breathed. "That's intense."

"Don't worry about that for now let's focus on your illusion abilities. Let me go get a willing participant." She winked before running out of the room and returning with Callum making Caroline clap her hands with glee. Callum sat down as Daphne explained Caroline was going to practice on him. He smirked nodding willingly.

"Okay so Caroline, you need to like get in 'succubus mode' as I like to call it. You feel the lust pull right?" Caroline nodded. "Okay good. So focus on that feeling and let it take you over." Daphne smiled and Caroline nodded. She felt the pull Daphne was talking about and her mind putting it at bay. She held back her defenses and allowed it to over take her body. "That's it Caroline you've got it, I can tell, you've got that succubus slut face on." She laughed and Callum was actually blushing.

"What now?" Caroline purred and Daphne smiled proudly.

"Right now try and give Callum here an illusion. Use the pull to give him what he wants to see." Daphne winked and Caroline grinned mischievously. She focused on Callum, allowing her mind to guide her.

"Woah." Callum gulped sitting back in his chair.

"What do you see Callum?" Daphne smirked.

"Is this not actually happening?" He frowned and actually pouted. "Caroline's giving me a lap dance. It's actually very distracting." He frowned again. "Oh Jesus she's stripping."

Caroline smirked from her chair and Daphne patted her leg encouragingly. "That's a good one Caroline." Daphne smirked proud. "Right you can stop that now."

Caroline stopped the vision and Callum sat up straight crossing his legs uncomfortably. Caroline smiled. "What's the next one?"

"Right so there's the illusions like that. You can do the same with dreams of course, just the same thing but when they're asleep okay?" Daphne smiled and Caroline nodded. "Right now the wings. They can't exactly let you fly but you can hover, do you want to go outside for that?" She asked and Caroline nodded.

The three of them got up and walked out of the room. Kol frowned when he saw the three of them walk out and looked strangely at Callum's stance of awkwardness. "What did you do to him?" Kol asked pointing at Callum. His question made Klaus and Rebekah turn around from what they were doing. The others were outside training.

"Nothing." Caroline shrugged innocently and Daphne smirked nodding.

"Nothing." Daphne winked at Kol and strutted outside. Caroline shrugged at him following Daphne out. Kol sighed and grabbed the others going outside to train as well.

Daphne led Caroline to the clearing again. "Right now let your form free you can do it."Caroline focused on letting her wings go and felt them protrude through her back and her fangs come through. She smiled and nodded. "Right now feel them as a part of yourself and allow them to lift you." Daphne smiled and Caroline closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She focused on going into the air and opened her eyes to see she was hovering in the air, her wings flapping. She smiled triumphantly and dropped back down to the ground gracefully.

"Good job Caroline. If you think you've got the pull under control for now you can train with someone else. You'll only give the kiss of death if you let your pull take over okay? The other abilities we can worry about later." Daphne smiled and Caroline nodded.

"Thanks for everything Daphne." Caroline smiled and Daphne nodded, walking over to train with the others. Callum was still with them and stepped forward.

"Me next?" He smirked and she nodded laughing. "Well mine's easy enough. You know how to do it already, you did it earlier. I think we just need to focus on you controlling the clones, but that should be relatively easy with your telepathic capability." He shrugged and she nodded. "Clone yourself now." He said and she pulled the copies of herself out. "Try to make more." He said thoughtfully and she concentrated pulling several more versions of herself out making him smile proudly. "Okay now send half of them one way and the other half another."

She could feel the minds of all of them in hers and easily bent them to her will, making them scatter around the clearing and do different activities. "Fantastic Caroline." Callum smiled. "I'd say you can do that all on your own." He winked. "But if you need anything else." He smirked and began walking away. She felt the pull like Daphne said but shook it off calming herself down. Marcus soon approached her.

"Caroline, perhaps you'd like to train with me?" He asked and she nodded. "Well it's easy enough really. Just focus on where you want to be and allow the tingling you feel to take you there. Try to do it to the other side of the clearing." He said and she nodded feeling the tingle. She concentrated on a certain area on the other side of the clearing and closed her eyes, smiling when she opened them and found herself there. She did the same thing again returning next to Marcus. "See, easy enough right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Thanks Marcus." She smiled and he smiled back.

"I'll let you train with someone else for now." He smiled walking away. Caroline walked up to Jess.

"Jess do you think we could train together?" She asked politely and Jess nodded following Caroline to a quieter part of the clearing. "I know you're nervous but any help you could give me I'd really appreciate." Caroline smiled.

"I'll help you however I can Caroline. I'm firmly with earth and balance." She smiled and Caroline blushed. "Weather manipulation is all about emotions. Whatever emotion you channel will be reflected in the sky. For example, happiness would be sunny, sadness rain and anger storms. You just have to focus on whatever emotion you want to channel and will it to reflect in the weather. Try happiness." Jess smiled and Caroline nodded, the day was cloudy so was easy enough to try.

She let a feeling of warmth and happiness flood through her and focused on the sky and sun. She gazed awed as the clouds above them began to disappear and the sunlight grew stronger and brighter. Jess patted her shoulder encouragingly. "Try rain." She smiled. Caroline thought about things that upset her and the sky did the same thing again, the clouds gathering together covering the once blue and making it gray. Tears of sadness fell from her eyes and reflected in the sky as rain drops fell. She shook her head removing her link from the weather and it returned to it's normal cloudy state.

"You have great control Caroline." Jess smiled.

"Thank you Jess. I'm trying really hard to be good at everything." Caroline sighed. "I'm scared that I'll lose."

"You're a nice person Caroline and look at all the people here who love you, I envy you. You'll do the best you can and that's all that anyone can ask of you." Jess smiled and Caroline pulled her into a hug. "Now come on, Elijah said we're having dinner soon. He's letting us all stay here isn't that nice?" She asked and Caroline nodded.

"That's Elijah for you." She rolled her eyes. "He's a good person like that."

"Rachael said she'll train with you in the morning, same with Carson and Matthew. Now let's go enjoy some vampire cooking." Jess laughed standing up with Caroline and they laughed walking back to the house. "So you and Klaus huh?" Jess winked and Caroline blushed. "I think it's cute. You're like the big power couple of the world." Jess sighed with a dreamy look in her eye.

"We're not all that close yet but we're working on it." Caroline bit her bottom lip. "I'm actually having a hard time from not jumping him. The whole power overflow doesn't exactly do wonders for my self restraint."

"What do you mean?" Jess frowned and then blushed. "Oh." She giggled. "Never mind I understand you now. Why don't you then?"

"Well..." Caroline sighed. "I'm scared that if I do that with him he won't want me any more."

"You shouldn't let fear hold you back Caroline, you could be missing out on a lot right now." Jess blushed. "I just think you should take risks sometimes. If it doesn't work out you know not to make the same mistake again right?"

"I guess." Caroline sighed. "Let's just get this dinner over with."

XXX

Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Caroline, Bonnie, Daphne, Rachael, Callum, Jess, Matthew and Caroline all sat around the table. Carson and Marcus had decided to stay with Alex and Sophia at Caroline's mothers as Liz had gone out of town for a while leaving Gabriel and Val to look after the house.

"So did you learn a lot today love?" Klaus smiled at Caroline taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"You could say that." Caroline smirked at Daphne who tried not to laugh. Rachael could sense the electricity in the air and chuckled under her breath.

"What's so funny?" Kol frowned and the three of them burst into laughter. Klaus put his hand on Caroline's leg under the table making her stop laughing immediately but winced as she electrocuted herself.

"Does that happen to you often?" Rachael asked Caroline frowning.

"All the freaking time it's rather annoying." Rebekah rolled her eyes and Rachael started laughing again. She looked at Daphne who started laughing too.

"Seriously, what is so funny?" Kol growled at the two of them.

"You all don't understand why that happens do you?" Daphne raised her eyebrow and they all looked at her confused apart from Rebekah who winked at Caroline knowingly. "It's because -"

"Daphne." Caroline hissed and Daphne closed her mouth and returned to her food looking at Caroline apologetically. Rebekah was laughing now too.

"Is anyone going to elaborate on that?" Kol looked at everyone pointedly and Caroline sighed sharing a thought with him. _My lightning is controlled by lust, so when I can't contain it...that happens. _She sighed out loud and Kol burst out laughing too. "Oh my God Caroline somebody needs to-"

"Kol!" She hissed. "Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he went back to his food like nothing had happened.

"I must say I'm confused now." Elijah frowned and looked at Caroline pointedly. The other elementals at the table looked confused too. Caroline sighed again and shared a thought with everyone at the table apart from Klaus. _For Christ's sake I electrocute myself all the time because I need to get laid okay? _She hissed out loud. Everyone was quiet for a moment before everyone at the table apart from Klaus was laughing.

"Why have you never told me that Care?" Bonnie stuttered out between giggles. _Because it's embarrassing you idiot. _Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's not funny." Bonnie said with a straight face before laughing again. "Okay it's funny." She agreed and everyone laughed more.

"What is so funny?" Klaus frowned looking at everyone just making them laugh harder.

"Well brother, when a man and a woman-" Kol began before Rebekah smacked him in the back of the head. "Nothing." He pouted.

"Why do I feel like I'm being left out of a private joke?" Klaus sighed trailing his fingers up Caroline's thigh. The electricity burst from her again and everyone laughed even harder. Klaus slammed his fists down on the table. "What is it?" He growled and everyone went silent.

"Just tell him Caroline." Kol rolled his eyes and Rebekah smiled encouragingly. Elijah smirked and she glared at him.

"Fine." She huffed and turned to Klaus. "So most elemental powers are controlled by emotions okay?" She said and he nodded. "I can't control the emotion that fuels my electricity. That's it." She sighed going back to her food.

"Well what's the emotion, are you okay?" He frowned. "Is it something I can help you with?" He gave her a dimpled smile and she electrocuted herself again making her hiss.

"You better hope you don't help with it." Kol grumbled and glared daggers at him. Caroline threw a napkin at him and he pouted. "What? It's my job." He rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I help?" Klaus smiled and she sighed. "What is it Caroline?"

"Oh for Christs sake Nik it's lust. She's horny." Kol huffed going back to his food. Everyone else at the table dropped their forks and Caroline just stared at her plate, too afraid to look any where else.

"Oh." Klaus gulped wishing he hadn't brought this awkward situation about. "I see." He smirked realizing why Caroline always shocked herself.

"Wipe that look off your face Nik." Rebekah rolled her eyes still glaring daggers at Kol for blurting it out like that.

"Daphne I was hoping you could explain what abilities you gave Caroline." Elijah smiled. Caroline sighed, on the one hand she was happy for the change of subject and on the other she wished it could've been any other subject. Any other.

Daphne smirked at Caroline. "Well, I'll let Caroline explain that for you."

Caroline huffed and put her fork down. "Seriuosly Elijah of all the topics you could've chosen to talk about it had to be that one?" Elijah seemed to take the hint and resumed eating his meal. Everyone around the table stayed silent for a while until Rebekah spoke up.

"We should do something fun tonight, celebrate." She beamed and everyone shrugged in agreement.

"Yes let's do that." Daphne smirked winking at Caroline who rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we could go out? I do love karaoke."

"I think I'll pass. Gotta train tomorrow." Rachael smiled politely and Matthew, Callum and Jess nodded agreeing with her. Daphne was the only other elemental happy to go out.

"Sounds perfect." Rebekah smiled and stood up gathering all the plates and packing them away in the kitchen. "Let's all get ready and we'll go out." She glared at everyone pointedly.

"Thank God I can get out of these blasted pants." Caroline smiled standing up. "It was getting hard to breath."

"I'll help you get ready." Daphne smirked standing up and taking Caroline's arm. Caroline motioned for Rebekah and Bonnie to follow. They walked into Kol's room where Caroline's clothes were and Daphne looked them over glaring. "That's just not going to do. You can borrow some of mine." Daphne winked and they all went to Rebekah's room, Bonnie went to her room to change. Rebekah flashed into the bathroom to change and Daphne motioned for Caroline to read her mind.

_You need to stay in control tonight it could be dangerous. Don't worry I'll stay with you the whole time but I think it's time to have your debut as a succubus. That means you're wearing whatever I give you. _Daphne winked and Caroline rolled her eyes but nodded. Daphne shuffled through her bag and shoved a dress at Caroline. Caroline looked down at it and her eyes widened. She glared at Daphne. "Seriously? I couldn't breath in the pants what makes you think I will be able to in this?" Daphne rolled her eyes. _Just put it on. _

Caroline huffed and quickly stripped down putting on the dress. She looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes. The dress was corset like in the top, except made of lace but still tight. It spread down to her hips where it flared out into a leather tutu skirt, covered in more lace.

"I knew you'd like it." Daphne winked and Caroline glared pulling out her phone to text Damon to ask if he wanted to come out with them. He text back saying him and Elena would meet them there. Rebekah walked back into the room wearing a short red dress, stopping when she saw Caroline.

"Wow." Rebekah laughed. Caroline pointed at Daphne and Rebekah nodded in understanding. Daphne quickly changed into a black dress that hugged her figured tightly and complimented her flaming red hair and green eyes. Rebekah nodded appreciatively. "You guys aren't going to make out again are you?" Rebekah laughed and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You're not finished." Daphne glared handing Caroline a pair of fishnet stockings. Caroline laughed but put them on anyway along with boots she'd worn earlier that day. Daphne nodded in approval. "Well let's go then." She smiled triumphantly taking Caroline's hand and dragging her out the door, yelling out to Bonnie. Caroline huffed and crossed her arms trying to cover some skin and stormed down the stairs.

The four girls poured themselves a drink and patiently waited for the boys to finish getting ready. Rebekah put on some music and they casually talked. Kol walked into the room dressed to impress and gaped at Caroline. She pointed at Daphne and he laughed sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her pouring himself a drink.


	20. I Knew You Were Trouble

"Will you dance with me tonight Kol?" Caroline pouted and he glared.

"Fine but only if you stop making that face." He smirked and she smiled clapping her hands together in triumph. "Don't expect me to gyrate about either."

"You gyrate enough by yourself." She smirked and he nodded in agreement. "Where the hell are your brothers! How long does it take to put on another suit Elijah!" She yelled out.

"My apologies I was making some calls." Elijah smiled walking into the room, he looked at Caroline and shook his head choosing not to comment.

"Klaus." Caroline whined and pouted. Kol nudged her in the arm winking and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Klaus." Kol moaned mockingly and she hit him even harder making him laugh harder. "Klaus where are you." He said imitating her voice.

"I do not sound like that." She glared and then laughed. He started making kissing faces at her and she huffed standing up and walking over to the door.

"I think I'll wait in the car." She glared and Klaus finally entering the room dressed in jeans and his usual Henley, topped with a black jacket. "On second thought we can go now." She smiled and walked over to Klaus grabbing his hand pulling him along with her. They walked out to the car together and Klaus pulled her arm to stop her from walking. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"You look..." He trailed off his eyes obviously raking over her body.

"Yes I know." She huffed. "It was bloody Daphne, honestly I should be like a fashion model for the devil." She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"You look beautiful." He smiled and she blushed.

"I believe the more appropriate word would be sexy there brother." Kol flashed in front of them putting his arm around Klaus' shoulders which he happily shrugged off. "Nik you're in luck. You're driving Bonnie, Caroline and myself there." He smiled.

"Shotgun!" Caroline exclaimed running to sit in the front of the car laughing at Kol's expression. "You snooze you loose buddy." She winked and Kol grumbled getting into the back. Bonnie soon jumped in and the others got into their allocated rides. "Damon and Elena are meeting us there." Caroline smiled at Bonnie who smiled back.

"Thank God we needed another vampire in the car." Bonnie rolled her eyes and the other three laughed. They soon arrived at the club and all piled out of their cars. Damon and Elena were there already and followed them inside. They all found a booth and settled in. Klaus ordered everyone drinks and sat down next to Caroline. They all talked for an hour or so, celebrating their progress.

"Let's go dance." Rebekah announced happily. They'd all had a bit to drink and Caroline was feeling buzzed.

"I think I'll stay here. Keep an eye out." Daphne smiled and Caroline nodded knowingly.

Caroline, Rebekah, Kol, Damon, Elena and Bonnie hit the dance floor. Caroline danced with Kol laughing at all the moves he pulled. Klaus, Elijah and Daphne sat at the table and Klaus' gaze hardened when he saw Kol's hands all over Caroline.

Caroline could feel the familiar pull of electricity when she saw Klaus' jealous face. She felt the lust overtake her senses and started swaying to the music. Her eyes glowed brightly and Kol smirked at her. She put a new found energy into the dance and all the men in the room were put into a trance, aside from the original's. Daphne hissed under her breath and watched as Caroline's face gained a seductive edge.

"Shit." Daphne said and Klaus and Elijah frowned. "Excuse me while I save Caroline's ass."

"Why do you need to save her?" Elijah asked.

"Because if I don't she's going to kill every man in the room apart from you guys and Kol. That includes Damon." She hissed. "I can sense her feelings."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus frowned.

"Look! She's losing control." Daphne growled pointing to Caroline. Klaus and Elijah looked over to see Caroline approaching a group of men that were staring at her blankly with lovesick expressions. Caroline twirled to the music in a trance herself and brought her face close to a nearby mans almost closing the distance between them when Daphne pushed him out of the way.

"Caroline." Daphne hissed taking Caroline's face into her hands and staring into her eyes, her own eyes glowing black. "You're not in control you need to stop." Caroline thrashed in her hold and felt her fangs descend. Daphne let hers grow and growled at her threateningly. Bonnie put a hand on Caroline's shoulder and Caroline turned to growl at her. "Bonnie, alcohol NOW!" Daphne hissed at her and Bonnie scurried over to the bar.

Klaus and Elijah flashed over and the original's along with Elena and Damon did their best to try and hide the scene from the public. Caroline headbutted Daphne sending her back gripping her nose in pain. Kol flashed and put his arms around Caroline holding her in a tight grip as she tried to break free from his hold. Bonnie ran back over, bottle of tequila in hand. Kol grabbed it and shoved it into Caroline's mouth forcing her to gulp it down.

Caroline stopped drinking about half way through the bottle and stopped struggling in Kol's arms. She felt her fangs recede and her eyes return to normal. "Oh my God I nearly killed him. I'm sorry Daphne!" Caroline huffed trying to get to Daphne. She pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine Caroline." Daphne smiled. "Perhaps we should avoid putting you in this situation again. Don't worry it'll get better."

"What the hell was that Caroline?" Rebekah huffed folding her arms over her chest.

"I'll explain later I really need to get out of here." Caroline sighed and Klaus grabbed her hand pulling her out of the club. He walked over to the car and jumped in. "Thank you." She smiled at him when she sat in the car. Klaus' jaw ticked and she could tell he was angry. "I'm sorry." She said weakly.

"It's fine." Klaus didn't even look at her he just continued to stare out of the windscreen driving the car out of the lot.

"No it's not. I'm not doing good enough. I'm so freaked out by everything and I'm so scared I'm going to fail." She sighed. "And I'm sorry for that back there I don't know what happened."

"What was that about?" Klaus growled.

"It's the powers Daphne gave me, they're messing with my mind." Caroline sighed.

"Well what did she give you?" Klaus frowned turning to look at her.

"Um." Caroline bit her lip. "I'd actually rather not say." She laughed awkwardly. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"You can tell me Caroline." Klaus sighed and picked up her hand, placing a small kiss on the top of it. "I want you to trust me." He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly.

"I do trust you Klaus it's not that." Caroline sighed. "Okay well Daphne's kind of a... succubus." She coughed nervously.

"A succubus?" Klaus frowned. "Like the whole mythical creature succubus?"

"Yeah kind of." She shrugged. "It's hard to explain I guess, I don't even know that much. Daphne's been teaching me." She smirked.

"Well what abilities does that give you?" He frowned.

"Well I can grow wings you saw them today right?" She asked and he nodded. "I can only really hover in the air with them. I grow these weird fangs I don't know what they do yet though." She shrugged.

"So it just makes you into a flying vampire?" He chuckled and she smiled nervously. "What else is there?"

"Um..." She laughed. "Well I can put illusions into people's heads? Daphne taught me it today. It's kind of a seducing thing." She bit her bottom lip and looked out the window. He smirked.

"I see." He smiled. "Well why's it becoming a problem?"

"I guess it was just the environment." She sighed. "Plus it's kind of overwhelming learning all those abilities at once. It's difficult to contain everything." She shrugged.

"Well why don't we take a break?" He smiled and she raised her eyebrow. "We can go on a mini trip." He suggested and she smiled.

"Like what?" She smirked.

"We can go stay in the woods. There's a cabin that's not too far away we can stay in. You can meditate in the woods and relax. If you want to of course." He smirked and she laughed.

"Will it just be us?" She smiled.

"If that's what you want." He smiled nervously and she smirked.

"Why wouldn't I want that?" She frowned and laughed. "It's perfect."

He smiled so sweetly she thought she'd melt right there in the car. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. They pulled into the driveway of the mansion and walked inside. Klaus held her hand as they walked upstairs and he took her to the door of Kol's room.

"Well Kol's home so I guess you won't be needing my services tonight." He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Caroline." He smiled and turned around.

"Klaus." She put her hand on his arm spinning him back around. "Actually, do you think I could sleep with you tonight?" She smiled shyly. He smiled and she got really nervous. "Because you know Kol's probably going to pick up a bunch of skanks at the club and he'll be all drunk and he snores when he's drunk and-" Klaus put his finger on her lips to silence her and she gulped.

"Of course you can sleep with me sweetheart." He smiled and she nodded nervously. He took her hand and led her further up the hallway to his bedroom. He opened up the door and she stood in awe of his bedroom. The walls were covered in beautiful paintings and it suited him with dark colors. She looked in the center of the room at the huge bed that dominated the large space and smiled nervously.

"Can I have one of your shirts to wear? I normally wear Kol's." She smiled and he nodded opening his drawers and handing her a shirt. "I'll just go change." She stuttered nervously and walked into his bathroom. She put her hands behind her back and tried to figure out how to undo the lace contraption at the back. She huffed when she couldn't figure it out. "Um, Klaus?" She said nervously walking back into the bedroom. Klaus was sitting on the bed in his jockeys with a sketchbook in hand.

"Yes love?" He looked up.

"Do you think you could undo this dress for me? I can't do it." She blushed and looked down. He sat there staring at her intently internally debating before flashing behind her. She gasped when she felt his presence so close to her. He placed his fingers on her upper back swiftly undoing the corset like lace. He got to the last string and it fell loose revealing the skin of her back. He slowly grazed his fingers along the exposed flesh and she shuddered. He stepped closer to her and gently moved her hair out of the way and pressed a soft kiss to the flesh of her neck. She moaned and involuntarily moved back against his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed down from behind her ear to the edge of her shoulder.

"You have such beautiful skin Caroline." He whispered huskily into her ear and she shivered again.

"Um thanks." She gulped trying not to give in to the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I should probably get changed now." She turned around and smiled nervously. She kissed him hard on the lips before running into the bathroom and falling to the floor trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes she removed the dress and her bra, throwing Klaus' shirt on, showing too much of her lower body for her liking. She opened the bathroom door and quickly padded over to the bed, climbing in underneath the blankets, where Klaus had already settled but was still sitting up.

"What're you drawing?" She asked shyly and he smiled putting his sketchbook to the side and shuffling underneath the blankets and pulling her closer.

"Just beautiful things." He smirked and she laughed.

"Evasive much?" She smirked and he laughed. "I hope I didn't ruin your night." She pouted.

"I think this night worked out rather well actually." He smirked running his fingers down her side and along the outer skin of her thigh. She blushed and looked down but he put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look her in the eyes. "You're so beautiful." He gave her a dimpled smile.

"Why do you always say things like that?" She rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy." She laughed.

"Because it's true." He winked and she giggled feeling butterflies in her stomach. She lifted her hand up and started tracing pictures on his chest. "What're you thinking about love?" He smiled and she bit her lip.

"Can I ask you something?" She bit her lip nervously and he smiled and nodded. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean are we like...together?" She looked down nervously and he chuckled.

"Do you want to be?" He asked and she she looked up to see him staring at her intensely. She frowned for a second before nodding nervously. He cleared his throat before sitting up bringing her up with him. He took hold of her hand and smirked looking her in the eyes. "Caroline Forbes, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He laughed and she smacked him playfully pouting and crossing her arms. "Come on love don't leave me hanging." He laughed.

She glared at him before smiling. "Yes." She laughed pulling him back down into the bed. "You're extremely irritating did you know that?" She smirked.

"I've been called worse." He laughed and kissed her hard on the lips. "Go to sleep love, we'll leave in the morning." He smiled and she nodded, turning around and nuzzling into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"Goodnight loverboy." She giggled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	21. Intentions

Kol burst into the room waking up Klaus and Caroline, he flashed and help Klaus up against the wall. Caroline jumped out of bed and ran over to them trying to calm Kol down. Klaus growled but relented wanting to know what he'd done to piss his brother off this time.

"Kol, what the hell!" Caroline hissed. Kol looked over Caroline's attire and put Klaus down seemingly satisfied.

"Nothing darling just checking you're dressed." Kol winked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? You woke me up for that!" She huffed.

"Well that and I was rather hurt I had to sleep alone last night but I'll let it slide this once." He pouted.

"Was that necessary brother?" Klaus glared. "Caroline love, how about you pack a bag for yourself? I think I'll have a word with Kol." He smirked and Caroline nodded. Klaus flashed into the other room with Kol. "What the hell was that about Kol?" He glared and Kol sighed.

"I'm just being my awesome best friend self and protecting Caroline. I wanted to make sure you hadn't taken advantage of her." Kol glared.

"You think that low of me brother?" Klaus actually looked hurt and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He smirked. "Who are you and what have you done with my mass murdering psychotic brother?" Kol laughed.

"I'll have you know I wouldn't treat her like that brother I mean it." Klaus said sincerely and Kol nodded seemingly satisfied.

"What are your intentions with Caroline." Kol raised his eyebrow, his hands on his hips and Klaus frowned. "Let's be honest here brother you're not exactly the relationship type, are you using her for her powers?" Kol glared and Klaus smirked.

"I'll have you know I'm officially the relationship type as of last night." Klaus smiled proudly and Kol frowned. "I asked her to be my girlfriend." He smiled and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Wipe that lovesick look off your face brother it doesn't suit you." Kol huffed. "Fine if that's what Caroline wants I'll allow it but let me warn you brother..." Kol glared shaking his fist threateningly. "There isn't a dagger in your possession that will stop me from killing your insufferable ass if you break her heart are we clear?" Klaus rolled his eyes but nodded. "Good. Well then, what are you packing for?"

"I'm taking Caroline to a cabin in the woods near here for the day. We might stay there the night I'm not sure yet." Klaus shrugged. "Caroline's feeling overwhelmed and I think she needs to have some space."

"My brother the doting boyfriend." Kol rolled his eyes. "She better come back in one piece, not a single scratch you hear me? I'm serious."

"Sure thing brother." Klaus chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me."

XXX

Klaus put their things inside the cabin and Caroline stood outside breathing in the fresh air. She was so glad Klaus convinced her to do this.

"Are you all right out there love?" Klaus asked from inside the cabin.

"I'm fine I'm just going to go for a walk. Be back soon." She yelled back.

"Be careful sweetheart." He said quietly and she smiled at his overprotective nature. "I'll come find you soon."

She flashed inside the cabin and surprised him giving him a kiss before flashing away again. She shifted into her wolf form and ran through the forest at a lazy speed, relishing in the natural sounds of the forest. She shifted back into her normal form and allowed her wings to grow and her fangs to descend. She hovered in the forest air, not caring she'd shredded through her clothes when shifting. She looked up at the sky smiling, loving how happy she felt. The clouds in the air disappeared and the sun shone through brightly beaming down and warming her skin. It was so much easier to focus with no pressure. She could even stop the blackness in her eyes from happening, although she could still feel the glowing of her blue irises.

She fell back down to the ground and closed her eyes, focusing on the invisibility. She knew she could control it without going to Carson for help and wanted to achieve something with her free time. She closed her eyes and slowly allowed her body to fade. It flickered slightly at first but she soon felt her body tingling all over with the strange invisible sensation. She smiled in triumph and focused on bringing herself back. She concentrated for a while until her body slowly reappeared and returned to normal.

She shifted back into wolf form, running further into the forest before settling down in a grassed area surrounded by flowers. She shifted back and lay down in the grass soaking up the sunshine. She noticed a few of the flowers around her were dead and frowned in sadness. She gently placed her hand on the ground near their roots and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and smiled happily when the flowers were brought back to life and looked healthy.

She meditated for what felt like hours, practicing her abilities and by the end of it felt more at peace with herself than she ever had before. She thought about Klaus and how quickly she'd grown comfortable with him. She knew Kol didn't approve of their 'relationship' but she also knew he'd deal with it because it's what she wanted. Klaus' had been so sweet to her it was hard to imagine the evil hybrid everyone always talked about. She saw through his macho man facade easily and felt herself wanting to know everything about him. She knew it was hard for him to restrain himself and she always freaked out when things got to heavy between them, she just didn't want to ruin what they had going for them with sex.

She knew he must be frustrated because she definitely was but she'd always told herself she wouldn't give it up for just anyone and he'd have to understand that, but she still felt bad leaving him hanging all the time. She smiled up at the rising moon and figured she'd better get back to Klaus. She closed her eyes and teleported back to the cabin, smoothly landing on the bed where Klaus was sitting talking on the phone. He jumped in fright when she appeared before quickly looking over her appearance and tried to look away.

"It's okay Elijah I've found her." He sighed into the phone.

Caroline smirked and stood up walking over to her bag and pulling out one of Klaus' long t shirts she'd packed. She swiftly threw it on and sat back down on the bed next to Klaus.

"Yes I'll see you tomorrow." Klaus smiled hanging up the phone and turning to Caroline. "Where the hell have you been!" He growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Relax Klaus I was gallivanting about in the forest." She smiled. "It was amazing I feel so much better now. I'm sorry if you were worried." She pecked him lightly on the lips. "I missed you." She winked and he seemed to relax.

"I wasn't worried I just thought you'd gotten in to trouble." He smirked.

"Sure you weren't." She laughed. "It's okay to admit it you know, my lips are sealed."

"Well I'm pleased you had a nice time." He smiled.

"Yes it was very nature like and all that, probably not that interesting for you." She smiled and captured his lips in a kiss silencing him from whatever he was about to say. He smirked and pulled her closer, effectively pulling her on top of him. She broke the kiss only to nibble on his earlobe and place small biting kisses from his ear down to the hollow of his throat where she sucked forcefully making him growl.

"While I'm enjoying this immensely can I ask what's got you in such a good mood?" He chuckled.

"I'm always in a good mood after meditating." She winked before roughly pressing her lips to his again and delicately slipping her tongue into his mouth. He tried to take control of this kiss but her need for dominance rivaled his. She trailed her fingers down his chest, shooting small sparks out of her fingertips making him shudder. He growled and flipped them over so he hovered above her. He smirked at her before taking her lips with his again. She could feel his arousal pressed against hers and shivered with want and shook her head trying to clear it.

"Are you all right love?" Klaus smiled kissing her neck.

"Yup." She gulped when he bit the flesh of her neck with his human teeth.

"Are you sure?" He smirked as he trailed his fingers down her sides, reaching the bare flesh there. Of course she hadn't put underwear on she rolled her eyes. He placed gentle bites along her shoulder and she moaned. Here she was feeling bad about leaving him hanging and he was relentlessly teasing her. Two could play at that game she smirked.

"Hungry?" She asked innocently and he quickly brought his face up to hers a confused expression gracing his features. "Take a bite." She smirked and he frowned.

"Are you being serious?" He asked and the serious look on his face made her smile.

"Sure go ahead." She winked. "It can't be that bad right? I wouldn't know I've never been bitten by a vampire."

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously.

"Yes Klaus bite me already." She huffed of course he had to be all serious about it. She knew from what Kol had told her that biting was extremely sexual in a circumstance like this and he deserved all the frustration he got. Klaus kissed her lips before kissing down to her neck and gently biting into her flesh. She didn't even flinch at the pain because she'd definitely had worse. He slowly drank her blood, shifting closer to her if that was possible almost like he was attempting to climb inside her. She hissed feeling his obvious erection digging into her sensitive flesh and decided then and there this was a bad idea.

She sighed in relief when he pulled back and closed his eyes in obvious pleasure. He had small drops of blood running down from his lips and she smirked at him leaning up to lick the blood clean making him growl. His hybrid features were still out and she reached her finger up to trace the veins showing underneath his eyes. He tried to move his face away but she held it firmly in place before kissing him on the lips, not caring that his fangs were showing.

"You're beautiful." She smiled and he chuckled. "I'm serious. You look perfect." She kissed each of his eyelids, followed by the veins and then his lips. He smiled shyly when she pulled back. "Are you glad that you became a vampire?"

"Yes and no." He smirked. "Obviously I'm glad I am but the reason behind our turning isn't worth it."

"Why what happened?" She frowned. He sighed and rolled over onto the bed facing her.

"I had another brother." He said and her eyes widened. "His name was Henrik." He smiled. "He was the youngest out of all of us. One full moon he asked me to take him to see the werewolves change. I took him and he-" He stopped.

"He died?" Caroline said quietly holding his hand for comfort. He nodded glumly. "You know that's not your fault right?" She asked.

"Of course it's my fault, he never would have died if I hadn't been so careless." He sat up and faced away from her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"It's not your fault Klaus, you couldn't have known what was going to happen. The werewolves did it not you." She breathed into his ear.

"You don't have to say anything to make me feel better Caroline, I accepted it was my doing a long time ago." He sighed.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better Klaus I'm just telling you the truth." She kissed his cheek. "I'll tell you every day until you believe it if I have to." She let him go and climbed back under the covers. He eventually turned back around and climbed in too.

"Your blood tastes amazing you know." He smirked after a long silence and she laughed.

"Is that right?" She smiled. "Not surprising really."

"Why did you ask me to bite you?" He frowned.

"I knew you wanted to." She shrugged and he frowned. "My two best friends are vampires Klaus I'm pretty sure I know how things go." She laughed and he chuckled.

"Kol gave me the best friend talk earlier." He smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Something along the lines of 'i'll kill you if you hurt her'." He tried to imitate Kol's voice.

"Of course he did." Caroline laughed. "He doesn't like it when I talk to my own father just because he's a guy. Honestly if you weren't indestructible you'd be dead already, brother or not."

"So you and Kol have definitely never been romantic right?" Klaus tried to look casual.

"Well this one time..." She started and Klaus growled. "We kissed once." She said and he glared at her. "Let me explain." She rolled her eyes and he looked at her waiting. "We were both really drunk and I don't think he even knew it was me. We'd only just started hanging out and once I realized what was happening I threw up on him." She shrugged and Klaus burst out laughing. "What? It was disgusting." She shuddered.

"I bet his face was priceless." Klaus said after he calmed down and she nodded. "And that's it?" He asked and she nodded again.

"Have you met Kol? He's repulsive." She gagged and he laughed again. "What? Don't try and spin me that 'Mikaelson charm' bs either because he's just a creepy thousand year old pervert. It's like he's stuck in the middle of hormonal development." She laughed.

"And what did you and Elijah do when I was away?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Are we seriously going back to that?" She huffed and he nodded completely serious. "We just talked and trained. He's actually pretty cool when he's not being all serious and polite."

"Is that all you like about him?" He raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"He has nice hair, I'd like to know what shampoo he uses." She laughed and he sighed. "Why do you always freak out about Elijah and me?"

"Remember how I told you I was with the original doppelganger Tatia?" He asked and she nodded. "So was Elijah." He shrugged.

"At the same time?" She asked and he nodded. "Bloody doppelgangers I should've known it was hereditary." She glared and he laughed at her outburst. "Well you know how I told you I already talked to Elijah?" He nodded. "Well I told him I'm not a doppelganger so I think we're good here." She smirked and he laughed. "Did you love her? Tatia I mean."

"I suppose I did." He shrugged and she smirked.

"So you do have feelings!" She laughed. "I knew it."

"Keep that to yourself will you." He smiled and she nodded. "I'm glad we came here."

"Me too." She smiled and snuggled in closer to him. "Thanks for bringing me here, it's perfect." She kissed his chest.

"You're welcome love." He smiled. "Get some sleep, we can stay for a little while in the morning."


	22. Energy

Caroline and Klaus woke up in the morning and had breakfast before heading back to the mansion. Caroline confidently held his hand in the car and smiled every time he looked at her. It was new to her having this kind of feeling but she definitely liked it. Klaus was nice to her and she didn't care about anyone elses opinions on the subject.

"You all right love?" Klaus smiled from the drivers seat.

"Yeah just trying to keep calm about everything." She smiled and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you." He winked and she laughed.

"You do realize it's me having to worry about you right?" She smirked.

"I suppose it is." He smirked. "Come on love we're here." He flashed around to her side of the car and opened the door for her making her blush. He picked up their things and took her hand walking into the house.

"No welcome home committee?" Caroline smirked. "I'm hurt."

"Well nobody will be excited I'm home." Klaus smiled and she laughed.

"I am." She beamed and he kissed her on the lips, dropping their bags to wrap his arms around her. She smiled against his lips and put her arms around his waist.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Kol smirked standing next to Rebekah, Elijah and Bonnie who'd obviously just walked into the room. Klaus stopped kissing her but didn't remove his arms as he glared at Kol. "Really Caroline?" Kol chuckled and Rebekah smacked him.

"Leave them alone Kol." Rebekah glared and Klaus smiled appreciatively at his sister.

"How was your trip?" Elijah asked politely making Caroline smile.

"Just fine thank you Elijah." She beamed. "I had a good time."

"I'll just bet you did." Kol glared at Klaus and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Can I have a word Kol." Caroline glared pointedly at him and he pouted but nodded. Caroline quickly kissed Klaus on the lips before disentangling herself from his arms and strutting over to Kol. She grabbed him by the arm and flashed out of the house, far awar enough that no one could hear them. "Okay, what is your problem? You told me you would stay out of it." Caroline crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Caroline." Kol sighed. "I know my brother better than anyone and I know you're going to end up heartbroken. I don't want you to have to go through that when I can help you avoid it. He's exactly like me except grumpier and less awesome."

"Have you ever considered that we're good together? You can't base our entire relationship on how he's been in the past Kol that's unfair." Caroline smiled sadly.

"I just know he considers feelings weak and I know you better than you know yourself Caroline. When you feel something you feel it with your whole heart and you're always drawn to the wrong guys because you think you can fix them. Not this time Caroline, he's too far gone." Kol sighed.

"Well maybe that's your problem here Kol you consider him irredeemable." Caroline sighed. "Can you just at least try for me please? On the plus side we could be brother and sister." She winked.

"See what I mean Care? You're just passing this off. Nik will snap one day and I'll be there to pick up the pieces. I love you Caroline and I don't want your heart to break. You've got too much on your plate at the moment. Can you please at least promise me you won't take it too far until after the fight? You need to focus and he's distracting you." He pointed out and she glared. "You know I'm right Care Bear." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Good." He smiled. "I mean it, don't even think about having sex with him!" He glared and she feigned innocence. "Don't give me that look I know you've been thinking about it? What happened to the 'waiting for your one true love' thing?" He mocked.

"How do you know it isn't him?" She raised her eyebrow and he laughed uncontrollably.

"Mikaelson's aren't lovable Caroline, especially Niklaus." Kol smirked.

"I love you and Rebekah, I'm getting there with Elijah why can't I with Klaus too?" She shoved him.

"You know what I mean that's different." Kol shoved her back. "Just be careful okay? If you want we can get married, I'll have sex with you." He winked and she pushed him harder.

"And that's where this conversation ends you freaking pervert!" She huffed walking away from him.

"I was being serious!" Kol pouted. "I would totally marry you!"

"I would marry you too Kol!" She turned around and winked and he smiled. "But I'm so not getting anywhere near the thing you call a penis." She laughed and spun back around continuing her walk.

"Hey! That was mean." Kol flashed to catch up to her and they walked into the house together laughing. "That was a low blow and you know it."

"It certainly won't be for you." She winked and he gaped at her innuendo.

"Caroline Forbes, did you just make a sex joke?" He gasped and pretended to faint. Elijah, Rebekah, Bonnie and Klaus were still in the room where they'd left them frowned at their banter.

"Well the world's a strange place Kol. BTW, worst marriage proposal I've ever heard." She glared and he pouted.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Rebekah frowned.

"Your pervert brother just asked me to marry him." Caroline glared at Kol and Klaus growled making everyone roll their eyes. "And it was the worst proposal I've ever seen. "He just throws it into the conversation like, ' oh hey Caroline, I'll marry you' I mean what the hell is that? Like I'd be seen kissing you at an altar." She smirked and Kol laughed.

"I thought it was a good moment okay?" He raised his hands defensively. "Bad timing then?" He asked and she nodded. "I wouldn't marry you anyway." He smirked and she gaped.

"You so would you dick." She shoved him which turned into a full on fight between the two of them. Elijah and Rebekah had to hold them both back from destroying all the furniture.

"You guys are really weird." Bonnie sighed and everyone stared at her. "What? You're fighting over a non existent wedding. My life gets stranger every day around you lot."

"Why don't you marry Bonnie then?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at Kol and he smirked.

"Maybe I will." Kol winked at Bonnie and she fake gagged making Caroline burst into laughter.

"It seems your marriage proposals have the same effect on all woman." She smirked. Daphne waltzed into the room and smiled when she saw Caroline. Her nose was fine so obviously someone had given her vampire blood.

"You're back." She beamed. "Rachael's been looking for you, I think she's outside when you're ready."

"Great." Caroline smiled. "I'll see you guys later, I should really go see Rachael." Caroline kissed Klaus on the cheek before walking outside to find Rachael.

"Caroline, I'm glad you're here." Rachael smiled and patted the spot next to her on the grass. Caroline sat down and smiled. "I'm going to help you control your lightning. Give me your hands." She smiled and Caroline took her hands, creating sparks between their entwined hands. "You feel that? It's the natural energy you're pulling from around you. While lust triggers the sparks, it's actually earth that fuels the electricity. If you can focus on the earth aspect, the unexpected shocks should stop. Your power is not actually lightning, but more energy." She smirked.

"Okay." Caroline frowned. "So what do I do?"

"Stand up." Rachael smiled and they both stood. Rachael put her hands over Caroline's and held them a centimeter or so above hers. "You can feel the energy flowing between us right?" She asked and Caroline nodded. "That's because your body feels my elemental energy. It just comes out as lightning because that's the easiest form of energy to channel. Now, try to absorb extra power from me. Focus on the warm feeling you have in your hands and pull it into yourself."

Caroline could feel the warmth and did as she said. "Now what?"

"Demonstrate your raw energy in lightning form. As strong as you can." Rachael smirked.

"All right." Caroline nodded. She closed her eyes and focused on the amount of raw power she felt from the energy she had. She willed it to leave her body and felt the lightning flash out from her body and make the earth rumble with her raw power. The noise made the others come to watch the show. After it had calmed down she opened her eyes and smirked at Rachael. "What now?"

"That was fantastic Caroline!" Rachael beamed. "I want to try something new. Jess!" She yelled out. Jess approached them smiling. "Okay so as you know, your abilities are normally more powerful if you blend more than one together. I want you to create lightning using Jess' power, absorb the energy and then burst again. Can you do that?"

"I'll try." Caroline smiled and turned to Jess taking her hands. She channeled Jess, focusing on anger making storm clouds overtake the sky. Jess and Rachael stood back. The lightning fell from the storm striking Caroline and she gasped absorbing the power. Her eyes flashed blue and she screamed releasing the energy and splitting the earth open in front of her. Her scream made Jess and Rachael cover their ears and she dropped to her knees exhausted.

"Well that went well." Rachael smirked and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Apart from the gaping hole in the ground." Jess scoffed and they all laughed.

Caroline sighed placing her hand on the Earth near the huge crevice. She allowed herself to feel the earth as her own and the ground slowly grew back together.

"That was awesome!" Jess beamed and Caroline laughed.

"Perks of being the Earth elemental." She winked and they laughed. "That really kills the body that one." She sighed.

"Well suck it up because you're doing it again." Rachael smirked and Caroline sighed.

Rachael made her do the same thing over and over until she mastered it, she even joined in a few times making the hole in the earth a lot bigger.

A few days passed and the others all trained with their abilities and fighting skills. Everyone was doing well and it made Caroline feel a lot better about the impending war. Gabriel had taken Bonnie under his wing and was helping her with her abilities as a witch. Klaus had his hybrids training with the others. Stefan and Damon were teaching Elena to fight. The other witches joined Gabriel and Bonnie occasionally and the team was looking pretty bad ass.

It turned out Rachael was a fantastic marksman and had been teaching Caroline to use a bow and arrow, crossbow and help with her aim when using her abilities. Carson had been assisting her with her invisibility even though she'd worked it out on her own. He'd shown her a trick he'd picked up that allowed her to walk through hard surfaces when her body was invisible, effectively walking through walls. Matthew had noticed her talent with a sword and had given her a Japanese Katana he'd had for years that was decorated with lapis lazuli, she loved it and he taught her all he could.

Caroline collapsed onto the bed exhausted from all the training, but wasn't worried because although she was pushing herself to her limits, it was all worth it in the end. Klaus had to go out of town on hybrid business but told her he'd get into bed with her when he got back so she'd slept in his room.

She woke up at the early hours of the morning to find Klaus next to her and smiled at how cute he looked when he was asleep. All his constant brooding and self loathing left his features when he slept and she loved how innocent he looked. She knew she was going into dangerous territory with him, but couldn't bring herself to care. She was falling for him and didn't care what hurt it brought her if she got to be with him. He was always the serious one, making sure everyone was training and on top form for the coming fight. She knew he was worried but tried not to show it. She leaned over and pecked him on his lips before going back to sleep with a smile on her face.

Klaus woke up before Caroline and smiled when he saw her sleeping form. He was always so worried he'd wake up and she'd be gone, just a figment of his imagination. He tried hard not to have feelings for her but she was hard to resist. He knew she was way too good for him and knew that one day she'd realize what a terrible person he is and leave him, so he did his best to be indifferent. She was changing him and he didn't know how he felt about it, but as long as he felt the warmth he did when she was around he didn't care. He'd keep her safe no matter what it cost him, she was too important. He wanted to show her the world and everything in it, share his life with her and that thought scared him more than he'd like to admit. He leaned over and gently kissed her parted lips and lay back down.

"Klaus." She whispered and he looked at her worried thinking he'd woken her up, she needed her rest. He smiled when he realized she was still asleep but gaped when he then realized she'd said his name while sleeping. That made him smile and he didn't understand why it felt so nice to know she dreamed of him. He watched over her sleeping form and then quietly reached for his sketchbook, drawing the perfect moment so he'd have it forever.

XXX

Caroline woke up in the morning and sighed contently feeling Klaus' arms around her.

"Good morning sweetheart." Klaus mumbled sleepily tightening his arms around her.

"Good morning." She smiled turning around to face him. "How was your trip?"

"Just a couple of hybrids that needing sorting out. It's not an issue any more." He smiled.

"I missed you last night." She pouted and he chuckled. She smacked him with a pillow. "It's not funny, I was cold." She glared.

"Sorry love it won't happen again." He smirked and she smiled. He kissed her hungrily, needing to feel her. He growled when she rolled on top of him pinning him to the bed. She smirked down at him.

"I should think not or there will be consequences." She winked and he smiled.

"Oh really? What would these consequences be?" He asked amused.

"Well." She began, placing a kiss on his neck. "I happen to specialize in punishments." She kissed down his chest. "And I can think of a few that might suit." She kissed down his stomach to the band of his underwear. She kissed along the edge, from one hip to the other side stopping when she reached his hip bone. She looked up at his face and smirked when she saw the lust in his eyes, she could feel it too. She'd have to ask Daphne about that.

She felt her eyes flash blue before her fangs dropped and she bit into the flesh of his side. His hips jerked upwards not expecting the bite and she held his hips down to steady him. He groaned in frustration and she released his skin sitting up and allowing the blood to flow down her chin. Klaus just stared at her in amazement and leaned forward taking her lips and moaning at the taste of blood that lingered in her mouth. He gripped her hips and forced her hips down grinding her against his erection. She moaned softly and he flipped them over, alpha male instincts taking over.

He lifted her shirt off of her body gently, her raising her arms to assist him. He threw her shirt away and stared down at her naked torso in wonder. He smiled brilliantly at her and she shyly bit her lip.

"You're beautiful Caroline. Don't hide your face from me." He lifted her chin and she smiled nervously. "Perfect." He murmured tracing his fingers along the skin of her stomach. He kissed her lips softly and moved them down along her neck and collarbone before reaching her nipple and taking it in his mouth. She moaned loudly when he gently closed his teeth around her stiffened breast, before doing the same to the other one. He trailed kisses down her stomach stopping when he reached the lace of her panties. He moved his face up to kiss her and his hands to her hips grabbing the material of her underwear.

Caroline sighed into the kiss and felt the pull in her stomach overtaking her making her eyes flash blue. She pushed him back and tried to control her breathing, closing her eyes. "Stop." She put her hand up to warn him.

"It's okay Caroline I understand if you're not ready." He smiled and she smiled back with her eyes closed, appreciating his reaction.

"I do want to, trust me." She smiled shyly and he smirked. "I'm just not ready yet. I don't want to push the control I already have, I could hurt you. Is that okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"It's okay Caroline I can handle it." He smirked and she smiled.

"You're perfect you know that right?" She smiled and he smirked.

"Come on sweetheart I'll make you something to eat." He smiled and stood up stretching. She smiled and stood up too, putting on a shirt. He took her hand and they walked downstairs, Klaus was only wearing sweatpants making her roll her eyes. Was he trying to get himself killed? They walked in to the kitchen where Daphne, Bonnie and Kol were eating breakfast.


	23. Indestructible

"Morning lovebirds." Kol winked and Caroline shoved him. Daphne shuddered and Caroline frowned at her. Daphne tapped her forehead. _I can feel the lust radiating off you skank. _Daphne winked and Caroline burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Sorry." She laughed. "Can I do that too?" She looked at Daphne who nodded.

"Of course you can, in fact it's probably worse for you." Daphne smirked. "Along with everything else." She rolled her eyes and Caroline laughed.

"Like what?" Caroline frowned.

"Well you know how I told you about the kiss of death?" Daphne asked and Caroline nodded. The other three were listening to their conversation with confused expressions. "I can't do that to vampires." Daphne shrugged.

"And I can?" Caroline raised her eyebrow.

"I assume you can." Daphne shrugged. "I'm not too sure on that actually but it's probable. That's why I was unsure about the originals. I don't know if it'll be worse or better for lover boy over there because he's part werewolf and it definitely works on them, trust me." She pointed at Klaus who frowned.

"What in the hell are you two talking about?" Kol frowned and Caroline and Daphne laughed at him. "Well?" He raised an eyebrow at Caroline expectantly.

"Just talking powers and all that." Caroline winked.

"Care to share with your alleged best friend?" Kol smirked. Caroline looked at Daphne to explain who looked at her with a _you're so not getting out of this one _face. "What the hell are you anyway?" Kol raised an eyebrow at Daphne and Klaus smirked knowingly.

"Caroline?" Bonnie pouted wanting to know too. Klaus brought a plate of bacon and eggs over and put it in front of Caroline, sitting down at the table with them. He looked at her interested too.

Caroline sighed. "Daphne is a succubus." She looked at Kol who's face paled he whipped his head around to glare at Daphne.

"You gave her that." He pointed angrily at Caroline. "What the hell's wrong with you!" He growled.

"You've met one before?" Daphne smirked and Kol nodded still glaring. "She'll be fine she's doing great." Daphne shrugged.

"For how long? You know she won't handle that." Kol scowled and Caroline pouted. He stared at her. "Do you have any idea what she's done to you?" Kol raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "Caroline." He sighed. "You can't handle it and you know it."

"I'm doing okay." She shrugged. "It was only that once at the club it's not like I've killed anyone."

"But you will." Kol growled. "You won't handle that. It only takes one kiss Caroline and you won't be able to control it. You're going to kill my brother." He flared his arms dramatically and Klaus frowned.

"I'm sorry what?" Klaus glared at everyone.

"She's not going to kill you Klaus." Daphne huffed. "I've been helping her, besides I don't even know if it will work on you. Perhaps we should test it on you Kol." Daphne glared and Kol snapped his teeth at her.

"Test what?" Klaus growled and they all rolled their eyes.

"The kiss of death." Daphne sighed and Klaus frowned. "It's a succubus thing, it literally drains the life out of you." She shrugged. "I don't know if it'll work on you at all. Caroline's one of a kind in that department and I only have some much knowledge. I can't do it to vampires at all. As long as she stays in control she won't even do it to you."

"Is that why your eyes changed before?" Klaus frowned at Caroline who nodded sheepishly.

"This is exactly why I said no kissing Caroline." Daphne sighed. "You need to learn to control It now, because it will get worse when you win the fight."

"Great." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Because it's not hard enough now or anything."

"You're doing great don't worry about it." Daphne shrugged.

"My best friend, the life sucking man eating demon." Kol sighed dramatically and Caroline glared at him. "I'm just worried." He smiled at her and she smiled too.

"I'm seriously fine Kol you worry too much." She smirked and Kol smiled and nodded. "I get to train with Matthew today." She beamed and Klaus growled. "What? His power is awesome." She shrugged and everyone chuckled.

"I was thinking we could try something later Care if you have time?" Bonnie smiled and Caroline nodded.

"Can I come help?" Kol pouted and Klaus glared.

"Kol we have to train the hybrids together today, you told me you'd help." Klaus smirked and Kol sighed. "Elijah's helping too." He shrugged and Kol nodded.

"Gabriel's teaching me a new spell today." Bonnie smiled. "He's so...wise." She laughed and Caroline smirked.

"Yes he is isn't he. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was older than he is. Not that two hundred is young." She frowned and everyone laughed.

"He's two hundred?" Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded. "Wow I didn't even know that."

"What's Rebekah doing today?" Caroline frowned.

"She's teaching the other elementals to fight hand to hand." Kol shrugged. "I want to do that. Your hybrids are boring Nik." He pouted and Klaus rolled his eyes.

Damon and Stefan burst into the room. Everyone looked at them.

"We just found Alaric dessicated in the tomb so we fed him blood. He's gone crazy, he said Esther did some spell on him to make him like Mikael except worse. She dessicated him before she died , she was going to wake him up if the linking spell failed but she never got the chance. He's got a white oak stake, an indestructible one." Stefan breathed out rapidly. Klaus and Kol shared a look before standing up.

"Where is he now?" Klaus growled. "Elijah, Rebekah!" He yelled making them both flash into the room.

"I don't know where he went, he snapped our necks and left us there." Damon sighed. Caroline stood up and patted his arm comfortingly. He smiled at her gratefully.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie frowned and they shared a look.

"We told her to stay at home and not invite anyone in." Stefan said with his brooding face. "We thought Alaric might use her to get to you guys."

"God damnit." Klaus growled. "Witch is there anything you can do?" He looked at Bonnie who sighed.

"I don't know, Esther's a much stronger witch than I am." She shrugged. "I can try."

"This is perfect." Daphne smiled and everyone frowned at her. "I think it's time we test that kiss." She winked at Caroline.

"Absolutely not." Klaus growled. "He could kill her."

"Doubtful." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He's a vampire not a demi-God. Daphne's right, Caroline hasn't even had a real fight yet she needs to do this."

"We can't kill him." Damon glared. "He's indestructible."

"He's not your friend any more Damon." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "If we die so do you, I suggest you get your priorities right." Damon sighed defeated.

"We will deal with this. You all stay here." Klaus growled glaring at everyone. He nodded to his siblings who nodded back. Klaus kissed Caroline softly on the lips and they all hugged her. They flashed out of the house before anyone could protest.

"They're going to get themselves killed!" Caroline protested.

"It's about time if you ask me." Damon smirked and everyone glared at him.

"How about we make a plan." Daphne suggested slyly and everyone looked at her expectantly. "Meet me outside in five. I'll get everyone together." She winked before walking out of the room.

Stefan and Damon shared a look. The others looked at each other and shrugged walking out of the room. Caroline pouted, she still didn't get to train with Matthew.

XXX

Daphne, Caroline, Bonnie, Rachael, Stefan, Damon, Carson, Matthew, Jess, Callum, Marcus and the other witches and air and water elementals all stood in the clearing.

"I think it's best if you stay here Daphne, you don't exactly have any defenses and you could get hurt." Bonnie looked at her she nodded reluctantly. "Stefan, Damon, you should stay here too. We don't need you two to die on us. You should go stay with Elena, I'll come too." They glared at her but nodded. "Come on then." She sighed walking away with them.

"It's element time." Carson smirked and they all rolled their eyes.

XXX

The witches had decided to stay out of vampire business regardless of Caroline's protests. She understood their predicament and was happy enough to have the other elementals support. Marcus chose too stay behind too, he was too old to fight properly and teleporting isn't exactly a good attack. Jess stayed too. The air and water elementals felt she needed to do this with as little support as possible as it seemed like a good test for her so stayed back to look after the mansion and protect the witches.

She hugged Daphne goodbye and her phone buzzed with a text from Bonnie. _Alaric came and took Elena, they're at the school we couldn't stop him. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol are with me they're hurt pretty bad i'll bring them back to the mansion. Damon and Stefan went to help Klaus, I'm going to try dessicate him. Good luck x_

"Klaus." She whispered so lowly nobody else heard her. "Everybody grab onto me." She said and they all touched her arm. She closed her eyes and teleported them to outside the school. The others took a few seconds to get out of the daze. "We need to get Klaus and The Salvatores out of there. I'll handle Alaric, you guys get everyone out." She looked at them and they all nodded.

"Let's do this." Carson smirked and they all nodded. Carson went with Callum, Matthew and Rachael around the back to get Elena. Caroline walked through the front door and made herself invisible. She found Klaus and the Salvatores in the hallway fighting Alaric. Elena was holding a knife to her own throat threatening Alaric. She realized Elena's life was tied to his.

Klaus flashed out of the building with Elena, leaving the Salvatore's behind with snapped necks. She knew the others would follow Klaus and made herself visible.

"You must be Alaric." She smirked leaning against the lockers.

"You must be Caroline the elemental right?" He smirked and she nodded. "Have you come to try kill me then?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat actually." She smirked walking towards him. She put her hands on Stefan and Damon, teleporting them back to the mansion. She looked up at Alaric again. "So what's your plan then? Kill the originals?" She frowned.

"Well yeah." He shrugged. "Mainly Klaus."

"You see Alaric, that's the thing. I don't exactly like my boyfriend being threatened. What are we going to do about that?" She mused and he grinned like a maniac.

"I don't suppose you're just going to let me do it." He smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Didn't think so." He smirked flashing forward and holding her up against the lockers choking her. "Not so big and scary are you, only at half power?" He chuckled and she smiled even though she couldn't breath.

She kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying into the lockers at the other side of the room. She fell back down to the ground and flashed over to him, looking him in the eyes while pinning him to the ground, straddling him. She allowed the pull of lust to overtake her senses, making her eyes glow and draw Alaric in. His expression went from angry to soft, almost in a daze and he stared at her blankly. She had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would actually work.

Caroline pouted her lips sexually, enticing him in. His face moved an inch away from hers and she allowed him to close the distance. His lips were soft and his stubble scratched her chin. She could feel his energy and with each movement of his tongue felt her body absorbing his immortality. His skin turned pale and his eyes grew frenzied, almost as if he wanted to stop but couldn't. Her wings pushed their way out from her back. She knew her kiss was killing him and he'd realized it too, using the last of his strength to push her forcefully stopping her kiss at the vital moment.

She stood up tensed to fight before realizing he'd fallen unconscious where she'd left him. She smirked and picked him up along with the white oak stake, teleporting him to the Lockwood cellars and chaining him up before he could wake up. She stood and waited for him to wake up. She splashed him with a bucket of water and he stirred groggily.

"Wake up sunshine." She smiled and he groaned. "I've got an idea Alaric, you're not going to like it and it's going to hurt but I'm going to do it anyway, for Damon."

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch." He groaned and she rolled her eyes.

"Just enjoy the ride buddy." She smirked and placed her hands on either side of his head, invading his mind. She stood there for hours, fighting off the evil alter ego the Gilbert ring had created in him. He screamed in pain the whole time before his throat gave out and he mumbled incoherent thoughts. The moon rose and set, the sun came up again and eventually Caroline dropped her hands exhausted. Alaric had passed out and she felt successful but didn't want to risk it. She found a comfy spot and the ground and closed her eyes.

She was woken up by a grumbling Alaric. "Where the hell am I?" He groaned tugging on his chains. She sighed and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and standing up.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"Rather tired." He grumbled.

"I meant are you feeling the need to kill vampires?" She rolled her eyes and he frowned.

"Not really." He smirked. "Why?"

"Good." She smiled happily and ripped the chains off letting him drop to the ground. "Come on buddy." She held out her hand and helped him stand up before teleporting them back to the mansion. Everyone was crowded in the lounge in the middle of a screaming much. Caroline cleared her throat.

Everyone turned around and smiled before seeing Alaric. Klaus flashed and held him against the wall growling in his face. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Put him down Klaus." She huffed.

"I don't plan on dying today." Klaus growled.

"Oh and he's going to kill you with what? This white oak stake?" She smirked holding up the stake for him to see. "Leave him alone."

Klaus glared and dropped Alaric to the ground flashing over to take the stake out of Caroline's hands. "Where were you?" He glared at her.

"Fixing the big problem." She huffed. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to have a shower. Mind invasion works up a sweat. Damon, merry Christmas your drinking buddy's back."

"What is everyone talking about?" Alaric frowned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Caroline raised her eyebrow at him.

He sighed before closing his eyes and then opening them wide and smirking. "You sucking the life out of me with your tongue." He winked and Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus growled and attacked Alaric again shoving his hand into Alaric's chest.

"Leave him alone Klaus." She sighed. "Hello? Kiss of death." She smirked at him and he growled.

"Was that really necessary?" He glared.

"I guess not but I needed to know if it worked." She shrugged. "I won't do it again although it obviously does because this one passed out." She winked and pointed to Alaric. Klaus rolled his eyes and took his hand out of Alaric's chest. "Bonnie, do you think you could unlink Alaric and Elena?" She asked her witch friend who smiled and nodded. "Awesome, I'm going to have that shower now." She sighed and walked upstairs. She opened the door to Klaus' bedroom and turned the shower on and stripped off. She was washing her hair when the bathroom door flew open and she shrieked covering herself with her hands.

Klaus walked into the room determined and stripped off his clothes, getting in the shower with her. She gaped at him unable to form a coherent thought. She opened her mouth to protest when he joined her under the water but was quickly cut off when he pressed his mouth to hers roughly. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He roughly pushed her against the wall, cracking the tiles. He picked her up and held her against him as he ravaged her mouth without mercy.

"Klaus what the hell?" She gasped out when she finally broke free.

"You kissed Alaric." He growled out against the skin of her neck.

"Yeah, to death." She huffed.

"You won't do that again." He glared at her and she smirked.

"Are you jealous?" She laughed and he didn't reply just continued glaring. "I did it to kill him, seriously it's not like I enjoyed it." She chuckled.

"Oh you didn't?" He glared.

"No I didn't." She smiled and shook her head. "I enjoy kissing you though." She winked and then frowned. "Even if you attack me in the shower when I'm naked."

"Good because it's about to get worse." He smirked and she frowned. "You said no sex right?" He asked and she nodded frowning. "So I can do other things?" He asked smiling and before she could reply he threw her into the air, catching her thighs on his shoulders and burying his face into her center, pinning her to the wall with his hand on her breast. She shrieked loudly which then turned into a moan when she felt his tongue graze against her clit.

"Klaus." She breathed out and he looked up at her not stopping his ministrations. "Klaus." She tried again and instead of stopped his attacks became worse, his tongue stroking her sensitive bud at an inhuman speed. Her head throbbed in pleasure and she didn't even want to stop him anymore, instead choosing to tangle her fingers into his hair.

He looked up at her and growled. "Tell me you're mine."

She frowned at him which made him glare. "I'm yours." She breathed out.

He continued his assault caressing her breast with his free hand, sending her into a spiral of pleasure as she released. She mumbled incoherent words along with his name. He lapped up the last of her orgasm before looking up at her dazed face and smirking. He dropped her down without a word and left, leaving her in a crumbling mess on the floor. She just gaped at his disappearing figure.

She eventually finished her shower and got dressed, leaving the room to look for her weird boyfriend. She found him in his art studio, painting. She walked up to him and wrapper her arms around him. "You going to tell me what that was about?" She smirked.

"I was angry." He shrugged and she laughed.

"And you felt the need to take it out on me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a werewolf sweetheart." He smirked like that sentence explained world hunger. "I always feel the need to claim you and since I can't have sex with you." He trailed off and she smiled.

"That's kind of hot." She smirked and he chuckled. "What? I like it when you're all 'you're mine'." She winked and he laughed again. "I'll come see you soon, I have to go train with Matthew." She kissed him hard on the lips before flashing downstairs.

Matthew spent the day teaching her to control her telekinesis, starting off with small things and moving on to people. He was a patient teacher and pushed her which Caroline liked about him.

Weeks passed and the group grew stronger with each passing day, awaiting the inevitable.


	24. Relax, It's Only The End Of The World

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Kol, Rachael and Daphne were sunbathing by the pool enjoying the day of relaxation everyone had planned. Klaus and Elijah had gone to make more hybrids as Elena had given more blood. Rebekah had taken the others to the mall for shopping. Stefan and Damon were on their way to the mansion, having just finished their 'brother bonding' time. Kol sighed dramatically in his beach chair. "I don't know why I'm even doing this, it's not like I can tan." Everyone laughed at his pouting face.

"Come on Kol it's fun time with the girls." Caroline winked and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to paint each others nails and gossip? This hardly seems intimidating." Kol chuckled.

"We'll get to that part Kol." Bonnie laughed pointing to the pink bag next to her chair and Kol's face grew scared. "Don't worry, I've got the perfect shade of pink for you."

"Absolutely bloody not." Kol growled and they all laughed at him.

"Oh come on Kol, can we paint your nails please?" Caroline pouted and gave him the face she knew would win him over.

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Not even that face will win me over on this one. I'm far too handsome for pink anyway."

Caroline shared a look with the other girls and jumped on Kol, pinning him down to the chair while the other girls grabbed the bag of goodies and proceeded to paint his nails all different colors while he struggled in the chair. When the girls finally put the bag away again, Caroline flipped over to lie with Kol on his chair.

"If I have to bloody sit here and wait for it to dry I'm going to need a drink to get through the humiliation." He growled and the girls giggled at his horrified expression. "Come on girls, margiritas by the pool!" He winked.

"I'm on it!" Daphne announced running inside the house making everyone laugh.

"We'll need music. I've got that covered." Elena winked running in the house after Daphne.

"Care." Kol turned to Caroline and pouted. "How about we make this a public event?" He smirked and Bonnie nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm sending the texts now!" Bonnie laughed typing away on her phone. "Caroline, you're on alcohol. Some of us can't teleport, grab a camera too! We need to facebook this."

"I like the way you two think." Caroline stood up. "Is it weird showing up at a liquor store in a bikini?" She asked more to herself than them before closing her eyes and teleporting to the bottle store in town. She threw bottles in the trolley left right and center taking it up to the counter. _You're going to let me take this alcohol. _She spoke into the store attendants mind, making him nod back blanky. She teleported the trolley back to the house before walking into a nearby camera shop and getting a new camera. She ignored all the weird looks she got from being practically naked and took it back to the mansion.

"We're good." Caroline winked at Kol and Bonnie, standing next to the trolley, camera in hand. "Do you think Klaus will flip? We're totally throwing a party at his house." She smirked.

"Here's hoping we don't get daggered! Well me." Kol smirked grabbing a bottle of vodka from the trolley and holding it up. "To being a sexy original bachelor!" He announced before taking a swig making the girls laugh. Daphne came out and rolled her eyes at the trolley and sat down with the drink she'd grabbed from inside.

"To being an irresistable succubus!" She winked before taking her own swig.

Elena walked out carrying the pieces of a huge sound system and setting it up on the table outside. "We need an iPod!" Elena called out and Bonnie grabbed her bag, walking over to Elena and giving her the iPod from her bag. Elena blasted 'Pass Out' by Tinie Tempah before they girls grabbed their own bottles and held them up.

"To being a bad ass witch!" Bonnie took a drink and grimaced at the taste. The others nodded at her outburst and laughed.

"To being a perfectly average doppelganger!" Elena raised her bottle and everyone laughed looking at Caroline expectantly.

"To being a half naked world dominating elemental?" Caroline frowned and everyone just nodded as she took her own drink. "Yeah maybe we should get changed before everyone shows up." She laughed and everyone nodded.

XXX

The group had changed into more appropriate clothes and Rebekah, Stefan and Damon had returned with the others and joined in on the fun. People had begun flooding into the house and were joining in on the drinks by the pool. Rebekah had locked up the house, stopping people from walking through the mansion.

Kol had convinced everyone to play beer pong with him and was teamed up with Caroline against the Salvatore's. Of course Kol and Caroline won, Kol being the alcohol drinking king of the world.

"So what's our dare then?" Stefan sighed dramatically. Of course there was a bet involved when playing with a cocky Damon.

Kol and Caroline shared a conspiratorial look and laughed. "You have to take all your clothes off for the rest of the night." Kol smiled proudly and they both sighed stripping off, making all the girls in the area swoon dramatically.

Kol and Caroline burst out laughing at their nakedness and proceeded to whoop loudly, turning everyone's attention to the naked brothers.

"Damn Damon had I known you were packing that I totally would've done you." Caroline winked laughing making Kol gag. "I'm drunk it's okay." She shrugged and Kol laughed. "Let's go dance Kol!" She grabbed his hand and lead him over to the stereo. "Pick a song for us!" She smiled excitedly.

"My pleasure." Kol smirked picking up the iPod and flicking through his options before smiling evilly and tapping his finger. The stereo blared with the bass of 'That Box' by Tech Nine. Caroline rolled her eyes but dragged him up onto the table by the pool, grabbing Daphne and Rebekah on the way. Daphne went into full succubus mode, enticing all the men in the room like the tease she is, making the other three roll their eyes. Rebekah and Caroline made a Kol sandwich, Kol was thankful his sister was behind him. They danced for the whole song much to the applause of everyone in the area. When the song ended, Kol threw Rebekah and Caroline into the pool making them both scream angrily.

Caroline ripped off her soaking wet dress thankful she'd left her bikini on underneath. She huffed angrily at Kol and chased him around the party trying to throw him in too. Once she'd successfully drenched him and made him strip down to his shorts again, she decided it was time to show the teens up and do a keg stand. She flipped upside down on the keg doing a handstand and downing way too much beer before landing safely on her feet. Everyone clapped at her effort and she looked over to see a smirking Klaus. Elijah stood next to him with a bewildered look on his face at all the drunken teenagers running around his pool area.

She smirked at Klaus from across the pool. Kol walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Your little succubus friend is stealing all my attention." He pouted and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Hey! I'll throw you in the pool again." He smirked and she looked at him with a i-dare-you-to-try-it face. He winked and casually pushed her so she lost her already useless balance and was falling into the pool when she felt a warm body catch her.

She opened her eyes to see Klaus shaking his head and chuckling. "My hero." She smiled dreamily and Kol rolled his eyes, stomping off.

"So you decided to have a party did you love?" Klaus smirked and she nodded sheepishly pointing after Kol trying to shift the blame. "It's okay sweetheart although I think Elijah's going to dagger himself if the noise continues. What happened to your clothes?" He laughed and she smirked.

"Kol pushed me in the pool." She rolled her eyes and he nodded. "Would you like a drink?" She smiled and he nodded placing her back on her feet. "I'll be right back." She winked and walked away to find the trolley of booze. When she was walking back over to Klaus, she stopped in her tracks when she saw a brunette girl talking to him, her hands running up and down his biceps, a sultry expression on her face. She scowled in annoyance and began walking towards them again, bumping into a hard body. She fell back and the person caught her with ease holding her up.

"Tyler Lockwood?" She gaped. "I haven't seen you for like three years!" She smiled giving him a big hug.

"Caroline Forbes." He smiled warmly. "When did you get back into town?"

_Awkward situation. _She thought. Tyler had had a crush on her for years, always tracking her down somehow whenever she made it back to Mystic Falls.

"A couple of months back. How have I not seen you around?" She frowned.

"I only just came back here myself." He smirked. "I came back with a friend."

"Oh well it's great to see you Tyler." She smiled and looked over to Klaus who had disappeared from where he was.

"Did Bonnie invite you here?" He smiled.

"This is my party." She smirked. "I invited myself."

"At Klaus' house?" He frowned and she nodded. "How do you know him?"

"He's my boyfriend." She shrugged and his face paled.

"He's your what?" He glared. "Care, I need to get you out of here." He panicked grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the party and round to the garden through the front.

"Tyler stop." She growled pushing him off of her. "What is your problem?"

"Do you even know who Klaus is Caroline? I'm trying to get you safe." He sighed rubbing his hands down his face. "You know I care about you Caroline trust me, I'm going to take you home." He held out his hand for her to take.

"I think I know my own boyfriend Tyler." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Care you don't understand he's not a good person. I know you don't understand but just trust me he's not right for you." Tyler pleaded with her holding her shoulders roughly.

"And since when do you know what's right for me Tyler? You don't even know him!" Caroline glared.

"Care I know him. You could do so much better." Tyler sighed gripping her shoulders even tighter making her wince.

"Please don't tell me you're talking about yourself." Caroline sighed ripping Tyler's hands off her shoulders. "Seriously Tyler? Get over it already." She huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on Care, you know you like me." Tyler purred making Caroline roll her eyes.

"You're a great friend Tyler." She smiled emphasizing the word friend. He grabbed her face and moved in to kiss her so she pushed him back again. He growled and moved to compel her.

"You will come with me Caroline and you will love me." He glared his eyes dilating. Caroline burst out laughing. "Are you wearing vervain?" He frowned.

"Don't need it buddy." She winked and slapped him across the face, extremely hard. He looked back to her his eyes gold. She raised an eyebrow. "Hybrid huh?" She smirked. "You're not sired to Klaus." She observed, picking him up by the throat casually. "Now why is that?"

"I broke the sire bond." He spluttered out choking against her grip.

"How?" She growled digging her fingers into his neck. He went to answer her when she was pushed down. She looked up to see the brunette that was being all flirty with her boyfriend earlier. The girl jumped on top of her and started pulling her hair. She threw the girl off her and was pinned down by Tyler. She sighed annoyed and threw them both against the wall, holding them with her telekinetic powers. "Okay what's with you two?" She huffed.

"What the fuck Caroline?" Tyler hissed not able to move. She rolled her eyes and invaded his mind, reliving the memories of him breaking the sire bond. She smirked.

"What do you have for me little wolf?" She smirked and closed her eyes entering the girls mind. The girl groaned in the pain of having her mind sifted through.

"Silas." Caroline coughed out overwhelmed with the important memories the girl held. Hayley's face snapped up to glare at Caroline. "Hayley, if you want to find your parents, you're going to wrong way about it. Atticus Shane will not be able to help you." She released her hold on them both allowing them to breathe properly. "I will help you find them I can see how much you want this. All I ask is you end all your dealings with Shane immediately and keep your little hands off my boyfriend.."

"What use are you to me?" Hayley glared crossing her arms. "And who's your boyfriend?"

"I can guarantee I'll find everything you want to know before he could. You can sense that you can't trust him and I'll have you know I'm very trustworthy." She smiled batting her eyelashes. "Right Ty?"

"Of course you are Caroline." He smiled dreamily and she smirked at Hayley, knowing full well how the girl feels about him. "You can trust her Hayley." He nods to his brunette friend.

"How do you even know any of this?" Hayley frowned sceptically.

"Making friends are we love?" Klaus smirked flashing behind her and wrapping his arms around her bare waste causing Tyler's eyes to glow. Hayley's eyes widened realizing she was with Klaus and looked sheepishly at Caroline. Caroline and Hayley both rolled their eyes at Tyler's display.

"Once we got the awkward fighting part of the way." Caroline smirked and Klaus tensed. She kissed him on the cheek to calm him down. "Relax it was just a misunderstanding right guys?" She smiled at them both and they nodded not wanting to face Klaus' wrath.

"I was looking for you sweetheart your little party is ruining my pool." He smirked and she laughed.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow?" She smiled at him and he nodded kissing her on the forehead. She turned back to Tyler and Hayley. "Come on guys let's just enjoy the party for tonight. We'll do that thing tomorrow Hayley?" She asked the brunette who nodded gratefully. "Come on let's go back." Caroline smiled, offering her hand to Klaus. They walked back to the party. "Want to dance with me?" She smirked.

"I don't dance sweetheart." He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Please?" She pouted and he rolled his eyes nodding. She smiled triumphantly and turned around, placing his hands on her hips. She stepped back so there was no space between their bodies and swayed her hips, pretty much forcing his to move with her. She slut-dropped at the appropriate time and spun around wrapping her arms around his neck. He was looking at her with so much lust she could tell he was struggling to keep his cool. She smirked and whispered into his ear. "Everything okay?"

"You're playing with fire love." He smirked when she pulled back and shook his head amused.

"I happen to like fire." She winked and squealed when 'Low' came on making him laugh at her excitement. She put her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself down slowly when the chorus came on, dragging her hands down his chest with her. She shot back up and smirked when his eyes glowed yellow.

"Caroline." He growled and she winked still swaying her hips to the music.

"What?" She shrugged innocently and he crushed her close to him taking her lips and devouring her mouth with a hot kiss. She responded immediately pulling her fingers into his hair and jumping into his arms so he held her against his waist, with his hands firmly holding her ass. She could feel his excitement through the thin fabric of her bikini and shuddered with want.

"And that is something I'm going to need a witch to remove from my memory." Rebekah stood next to them with a hand on her hip and a look of disgust on her face. Kol and Bonnie stood next to her. Bonnie looked amused and Kol was blatantly glaring. "If I even have to see you dirty dancing on my brother again I'm going to stake myself." Rebekah glared before laughing.

Caroline dropped back down but didn't remove her hands from around Klaus neck. She poked her tongue out at Rebekah. "I'm with you on that one little sister. That's something I never want to see again." Kol shook with disgust.

"Would you two kindly fuck off?" Klaus glared finally gaining his bearings.

"Hey be nice." Caroline poked him in the chest and winked.

"Fine but don't expect me not to resume this later." Klaus smirked and Caroline winked stepping back. "Was there something you wanted?" He looked to his siblings.

"Elijah wants us to get rid of everyone apparently we're interrupting his sleeping patterns." Kol rolled his eyes. "I'll be going to bed with a few of these lovely ladies now." Kol winked walking away and Rebekah glared at his retreating form.

"Great now I've got to listen to that all night too." Rebekah huffed. "Well come on, help me get rid of these people." She waved her hand ordering them about. Bonnie walked off with her.

"I'll be back in a minute sweetheart. I'm hungry." Klaus smiled.

"Okay I'll see you upstairs." She pouted and kissed him on the cheek before flashing upstairs and changing into one of his shirts. She walked downstairs to get a drink of water when she felt a shiver run up her spine. She shook it off and gulped down her drink. She spun around to find Daenya standing before her. She smiled softly at the Goddess, bowing slightly to show respect.

"Hello my child." The goddess smiled sadly. "I have come to warn you." Caroline raised her eyebrow in response. "Joshua is on his way to you. You do not have long to prepare." She said solemnly.

Caroline nodded slightly, a fearful expression on her face. "How long do I have?"

"A couple of weeks at most. He will most likely gather his army together and strategize before attacking you. I suggest you gather your forces and prepare for the impending fight. Do not fear Caroline, I will be watching over you." Daenya smiled softly.

"Thank you for your guidance Daenya, I wouldn't have the strength to do this without you." Caroline smiled.

"You do not need me to do this Caroline, this is what you were born to do. I have no doubts about your success. Shanthi will come soon enough child, be prepared." Daenya smiled. "I come bearing gifts."

"What is it?" Caroline beamed, she loved presents.

Daenya revealed a longsword from behind her back, slightly curved, shimmering with a godlike glow. The hilt covered in what looked like diamonds, the blade itself looked silver in it's glow. "This is the sword given to me by my father. Named Deus Interficientis."

"God slayer?" Caroline raised her eyebrow, her omnilingualism kicking in. "Interesting name."

"It is called so because it holds the blood of many gods in it's blade. Many immortal lives have been ended with this sword. I gift it to you Caroline." Daenya smiled. "The hilt is made with the diamonds of Heaven itself, the blade with the silver Judas was given to betray Jesus. It holds great value to many Gods use it well. The owner is able to call forth this sword whenever needed, it will, I felt it would be more epic than a heart ripping." Daenya winked making Caroline laugh.

Daenya handed the sword to Caroline. She held it in her hands feeling the power running through the sword and looked down at it in awe. "Thank you." Caroline smiled and Daenya nodded. "Be ready." The goddess warned before disappearing. Caroline sat down trying to calm her racing thoughts. The end was near.


	25. Overachiever

Caroline was in the basement gym room, iPod playing in her ears and ruthlessly over working her body on all the gym equipment. She'd beaten the living daylights out of the boxing bag, leaving it in a tumbled mess on the floor. She'd now moved on to the treadmill and ran at top speed, the machine wheezing to keep up with her. She'd planned ahead and worn shorts and a training bra, exposing her tones stomach that was developing into sculpted abdominal muscles.

She slowed down her run and turned the machine off, stretching to cool down. She pulled out her yoga mat and worked on a few new positions she'd picked up, making her leg muscles ache. She liked the ache because it reminded her it was working. She quickly toweled herself down removing some of the sweat from her body before running upstairs and doing laps around the mansion.

She put her hands on her knees to calm her breathing down when she reached the front door for what seemed like the hundredth time. All the others were training just as hard in the clearing, elemental or not, honing their fighting skills and magical abilities. She picked up the sword Matthew gave her to train with, she didn't want to accidentally kill anyone with Daenya's sword. She ran over to Elijah who was patiently awaiting her arrival.

"Sorry I took so long Elijah." She smiled and he dusted off his suit, picking up his own sword.

"No problem Caroline, I was helping Kol train the hybrids anyhow." He smiled back running his hand along his blade, smiling at the sharpened edge. "No holding back Caroline, vampire speed and all." He winked and she nodded.

They sparred without mercy, severely cutting each others flesh and making each other wince in pain. Elijah usually had the upper hand but Caroline put up a good fight, covering his suit in his own blood much to his displeasure. After deciding Caroline's skill was adequate Elijah ended their duel deciding he definitely needed to change.

"Perhaps you should take a rest too Caroline." Elijah smiled and she shook her head politely.

"I can't expect everyone else to over work themselves if I don't Elijah."

"I understand that Caroline but you've been doing this non stop, give yourself a break." He sighed and Caroline smirked before taking off to run again. Klaus walked over to Elijah and shook his head at Caroline's antics.

"She's working far too hard." Klaus sighed and Elijah nodded in agreement. "I've barely even seen her." He pouted and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Come now brother don't get soft on us now." Elijah chuckled. "She's just worried I understand why she's doing it."

Klaus smirked and Elijah returned to the hybrids, making them step up a notch motivated by Caroline's determination.

Caroline ran over to the edge of the forest on the opposite side of the clearing and took off into the forest, not wanting to destroy the house with her practices, and took a deep breathe. She put her iPod back in her ears and played 'Anxiety' by The Black Eyed Peas, which she'd had on repeat all day. She took a deep breathe and looked up at the sky allowing her eyes to cloud over and focusing on anger. She watched as the skies darkened and rain pelted down from the skies and lightning shot down, the weather getting worse minute by minute.

After several lightning bolts had hit her body, increasing the power she holds a spiral of wind touched down onto the ground in front of her effectively creating a large tornado. She stayed in place, unaffected by the weathers antics and expertly controlled the twister, holding it in place as it sucked the trees around them into its whirlwind.

She could sense people behind her, probably the group concerned about the weather anomaly. The tornado moved in a spinning top motion, unable to stay in one place but she kept it within a small radius. After a while, she easily allowed her emotions to change and the tornada slowly dissipated, growing smaller until it was nothing but mist and the skies cleared. She released her breathe unnecessarily at the exertion of power and knelt down to place her palm in the grass. The area around her effected by the twisters winds slowly healed over, the roots of discarded trees regrowing into large and healthy oaks, towering over her dainty form.

She smiled as her peaceful area returned to it's former glory, glowing with renewed life. She turned around to see all of her team mates gathered in the clearing, watching her crazed weather display from a safe distance. She shrugged and ran again, doing extra laps around the mansion. The others all went back to their work although Klaus and Elijah exchanged a glance.

Caroline raced into Kol's bedroom where her stuff was, changing into a bikini. She flashed downstairs grabbing her yoga mat before flashing out to the pool. She dived into the pool to swim laps. She reached the other end and saw Damon standing at the edge of the pool smirking. "Here we are working our asses off while you're relaxing in the pool huh?" He smirked and took off his clothes leaving his briefs on to jump in the pool. She glared and splashed him.

"I'm doing laps to work on my muscles dick." She smirked and he chuckled.

"I'll be your personal trainer." He winked and joined her at the end. "Come on, we can race."  
"Sure." She smiled. "If you can keep up." She winked and went underwater, pushing herself off the wall and bring her arms up to swim to the other side. Damon laughed and pushed off too. They did a few laps before Caroline huffed and climbed out of the pool and grabbing her towel, throwing one at Damon.

"Is that it? I'm completely unimpressed." He smirked drying himself off.

"No, it's yoga time." She laughed laying her matt down and passing her spare to Damon. "Care to join?" She smirked and he shrugged and nodded. "Okay just copy me then." She laughed and did the splits, placing her hands on the ground to hold her body up. Damon gaped.

"You honestly don't expect me to do that right?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Damon afraid of a little flexibility?" She laughed and he rolled his eyes, attempting to do the move. She nodded appreciatively when he had it almost right. "See? You could almost be a gymnast." She laughed and he glared, trying not to complain about the awkwardness.

"Pfft this is too easy." He smirked and she laughed, doing push ups with her hands. He tried to do it but fell flat on his face making her laugh at him. "Okay maybe not. Although I do like the view." He smirked standing up.

She scoffed. "Don't be a pervert Damon, I'm training here. Better flexibility means better reflexes." She winked and he nodded.

"So what's up with you being in full on over work mode huh?" He smirked. She sat back down and lied on her back, bringing one of her legs up and pulling it towards herself as far as she could.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She huffed, using her hand to bring her leg back more.

"Do you want some help there barbie?" He smirked.

"That would actually be useful Mr. Salvatore." She smirked. "Can you just push down on my leg?"

"With pleasure." He smirked and knelt down in between her legs, pushing her leg back against her body, making her wince in almost pain. "I'm thinking about starting a career in yoga." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Other leg." She scoffed and brought her other leg down to switch.

"I feel like this situation would be better if you were wearing clothes. That bikini doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination." Damon smirked and she punched him in the arm.

"Just push you idiot." She rolled her eyes. "OW!" She yelled when he pushed the wrong way. "Stop looking at my ass!" She glared at him.

"What? It's kind of hard not to." He shrugged. "It's a nice ass by-" He was cut off when Klaus smashed into him sending him flying across the yard.

Caroline gently put her leg down and frowned at Klaus. "Was that really necessary? I have delicate muscles you know." She huffed sitting up.

"He had his hands all over you." Klaus growled glaring daggers at Damon who'd stood up and made his way back over.

"He was just helping me stretch." Caroline sighed and stood up. "Whatever I'm going for another swim." She huffed and stood up diving back into the pool. Klaus glared at Damon who stood there in his wet shorts with a huge smirk on his face. Damon wiggled his eyebrows before diving into the pool too. Klaus growled and stormed off. Caroline pushed Damon for antagonizing him before resuming her work out.

Night fell and Caroline was dragged inside by Rebekah for dinner. "I just need to get dressed." She told her blonde friend, flashing upstairs for a quick shower before dressing in sweatpants and one of Klaus' shirts and tying her hair up in a messy bun. She walked barefoot downstairs and plomped herself down at the table worn out. She kissed Klaus on the cheek who smiled slightly at her but she could tell he was still angry.

"Decide to come inside did you Care?" Kol smirked.

"No actually I had to drag her in." Rebekah smirked and Caroline sighed picking up her fork to eat.

"You define neurotic you know that Care?" Bonnie smiled and Caroline smirked.

"I'm not being neurotic I'm being prepared." Caroline snapped and everyone raised their eyebrows at her attitude.

"Caroline, you've been working way too hard." Daphne smiled at her.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm really tired." She sighed and took a sip of her drink. Thankfully someone had thought ahead and poured her a bourbon.

"So that was a nice tornado today huh." Kol said slyly and Caroline put her glass down harshly to glare at Kol. "What? I'm just saying." He shrugged and Rebekah smacked him in the head.

"I was just practicing okay? No one got hurt what's the big deal." Caroline huffed and stood up, placing her palms on the table. "Some of us have to perfect their abilities for the oncoming slaughter don't they? I mean let's be honest it's not like it'll make a difference how much I train I'm still going to end up having a panic attack because unlike you lot I actually have the fate of the frickin world on my shoulders okay? It doesn't matter how many times you all tell me I can do this because it doesn't make me any better at anything. At the end of the day I'm alone in this, I have to beat someone stronger, faster and better than me with two elements I've only just learned to control a month ago, along with only find out about all of this then. I mean sure I have a bloody Goddess trying to help me but she inevitably can't get involved so I have to do everything in a weak human body. So I'm sorry if I'm spending all of my free time trying to focus so I don't have to sit back and watch you all die." She spoke, her voice increasing in volume as her rant continued. She was taking fast and shallow breaths, trying to control the panic attack that was overwhelming her. She glared pointedly at everyone before running out of the house and shifting to run in the forest.

After calming down after a while she went back to the house and climbed into bed with Kol, not wanting to face Klaus after her outburst. Kol didn't say anything when she climbed in with him, just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Sorry." He whispered in her ear and she smiled at him slightly before turning over to go to sleep.

XXX

Caroline woke up really early in the morning, having set her alarm. She climbed out of bed and quickly changed into her shorts and training bra and putting her iPod in her ears. She flashed outside and started her morning run. She was just about on her third lap when she stopped suddenly as Klaus had started running with her.

"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious love, I'm running." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I meant why, it's like 5am." She sighed.

"Is it a problem if I train with you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No of course not." She huffed. "Thanks." She smiled.

"I thought you might like some company that's all sweetheart." He shrugged. "Besides I'd much rather help you with your stretches than Damon Salvatore." He smirked.

"I prefer that too." She smiled and he softly kissed her lips. She kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. "At least he wasn't distracting." She smirked and smacked him in the arm playfully before taking off again. Klaus chuckled and ran after her.

They ran together for a while, then moving onto swimming and yoga. Klaus was stretching Caroline's leg for her much to his happiness. "I think I understand the appeal for this activity." He smirked. "I never realized you were so flexible."

Caroline blushed and rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know I was head cheerleader at school thank you very much." She smirked.

"Do you still have the uniform?" He smiled.

"I could be persuaded to wear it." She laughed still blushing. Klaus released his hold on her leg but didn't move from his position above her, instead opting to bring himself closer and leaning down to take her bottom lip into his mouth and growl slightly. "I take it you like that idea then." She smirked against his lips, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers.

"What gave you that idea sweetheart?" He smirked placing kisses on her neck.

"I think it was the was the attack of kisses." She smirked and he looked up and pouted. "Don't worry I'm not complaining." She smirked and pulled his face to hers again.

"Is this the new training method then?" Kol smirked coming to stand by them. They broke apart but didn't move from their positions and Klaus glared at him while Caroline looked at him sheepishly. "Oh don't mind me."

"You're so annoying Kol." Caroline poked her tongue out.

"Sorry darling, just thought I'd come and tell you your fathers are here to visit. Val brought them over." He smirked and Caroline sighed, flipping her and Klaus over. She smirked down at him and kissed his lips softly before standing up and walking over to Kol.

"Come on then dick." She jabbed him in the ribs making him wince. She turned back and raised an eyebrow at Klaus who stood up and walked with the two of them to inside the mansion.


	26. Realizations & Mysteries

When they walked inside, Rebekah was in the kitchen making everyone a cup of coffee. Val, Bill and Stephen sat on the couches. Stephen stood up and rushed to hug Caroline.

"Are you okay Carebear? Bill filled me in." He smiled at her. She nodded and gave him a big hug. "Caroline, can't breathe." He choked out and she dropped her arms quickly.

Bill stood up and gave her a big hug too. "You okay baby?" He kissed her forehead. "Stephen made me bring him here." He rolled his eyes and Caroline chuckled smacking him playfully.

"Don't act like you didn't want to see me daddy." She smirked.

"I don't know what you mean." Bill chuckled and ruffled her hair. She scowled at him. Rebekah walked into the room with the coffees. Everyone sat down on the couches.

"You're welcome by the way." Val winked at Caroline who smiled appreciatively at her friend.

"I've smoothed things over with the council members. Once this is over I'll be reinstating the vampire kill orders." Bill said stonefaced. Kol, Rebekah and Klaus looked him over warily and Val laughed.

"You always knew how to make an awkward situation Bill." Val laughed and Caroline joined in.

"What? I can't help it if I'm uncomfortable with you living with a bunch of bloodsuckers." Bill shrugged and Stephen put a hand on his arm to soothe him. Caroline rolled her eyes and Val still laughed.

"I've lived with Val since I was young!" Caroline said pointing at Val. "No offense Val." She smiled showing she wasn't offended.

"You know that's different. Valentina's killed more vampires than humans." Bill glared.

"Your dad seems nice." Kol smirked at Caroline who turned to glare at him. Bill turned his glare to Kol as well. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Forbes."

"Pleasure." Bill scowled.

"This is so awkward." Caroline sighed putting her face in her hands.

"Mr. Forbes." Klaus said politely standing up to shake his hand. "Niklaus Mikaelson, it's lovely to meet you." He smiled. Kol and Rebekah stared at him wondering why he wasn't threatening to kill him.

Bill looked at Valentina. _Klaus? _Val nodded. Caroline glared at them both fully hearing their conversation.

_Kol's the one from New York I told you about Caroline and Klaus are...together. _Val sighed and Bill's face grew pale. "What!" Bill spat out scowling at Caroline.

"Valentina you traitor!" Caroline yelled glaring at Val.

"What?" Val smiled. "Best interests at heart sweetie."

"I'm going to kill you!" Caroline yelled standing up and jumping on Val. Val hissed and tried to get away from her. Bill picked Caroline up by her shirt setting her down on the ground. She pouted at him.

"We're you going to tell me." Bill looked her over. She shook her head no. Bill sighed. _Does he treat you well? Have you been compelled? _

Caroline smiled. _Dad you know I can't be compelled and yes he treats me well. _

_Caroline..._ Bill sighed looking at her pointedly. _He's a vampire. Haven't you listened to anything I've taught you? He'll break your heart honey or better yet, kill you. _

Caroline rolled her eyes and Val laughed at their exchange. "What's with the mind conversation? I'm feeling left out." Kol pouted and everyone turned to glare at him.

_Have you...you know? _Bill raised his eyebrow and Caroline blushed.

"Gross Dad." She poked him in the stomach. He continued giving her the look so she sighed and shook her head no. He nodded satisfied.

_Do you want to? _Bill smirked and Val burst out laughing. "Yes please answer that one Care." Val laughed. Everyone else looked weirdly between the three of them. Kol was trying not to laugh at the situation and Rebekah just drank her coffee not really caring. Klaus was sitting down nervously, he wanted Bill to like him.

Caroline blushed again but nodded slightly. As soon as she did Bill rolled his eyes and sat back down. Val continued laughing and starting waggling her eyebrows at Caroline making her smack her friend. "Val." She hissed.

"What?" Val smiled innocently.

"You know what!" Caroline huffed sitting down too. She turned back to her father. _I love him daddy. _She smiled shyly. Val stopped laughing and her expression turned soft. She smiled slightly at her blonde friend. Bill sighed profusely rubbing his temples. Caroline frowned at her declaration, wondering where the hell that thought came from. Val smiled encouragingly at her but she couldn't gather her thoughts. _Do_ _I love him?_

She thought about their relationship, making a mental checklist of the things she loves about him.

Cute over protectiveness and unnecessary jealousy? _Check._

Adorable terms of endearment; the way he says _love_ and_ sweetheart_ in that delicious accent? _Check._

His complex and overcomplicated personality making him all broody and mysterious? _Check._

Insane sexual tension and wanting to rip his clothes off day and night? _Check. _

His angelic dimpled smile that's so adorable I wish he smiled 24/7? _Check. _

His beautiful drawings and paintings that make me want to melt? _Check. _

How I blush practically every time he looks at me? _Check._

Wondering how I've ever lived without him? _Check._

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed out loud and everyone turned to look at her weirdly, except for Val who had a knowing smile on her face. Everyone looked at her questioningly and she waved them off. _I LOVE HIM. _She thought loudly, bringing the hugest smile to her face. Val rushed over to give her a huge hug which nobody understood.

"I swear..." Bill began, only just recovering from his daughters declaration. Val held her hand up to stop his rant.

"Leave it Bill." Val said quietly and Bill turned to her looking at her incredulously. She smiled back and nodded encouragingly. Caroline beamed and hugged her friend in thanks.

"See? I love you really." Val winked and Caroline smiled back.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Kol sighed.

"Well Caroline and Bill were arguing and then Caroline realized-" Val began and Caroline placed her hand over her friends mouth to silence her.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Caroline smiled and Kol pouted. Even Rebekah looked intrigued now. Val pouted at her inability to share. _Come on Care, I've waited for this day for a really long time._

"Care." Kol whined and she gave him a look that said I'll-tell-you-later.

"Well now that that's out of the way." Caroline sighed dramatically, not quite knowing how to deal with the feelings herself. "How are you guys?"

"We're good Care." Stephen smiled glad that awkwardness was out of the way.

"Great." Caroline smiled awkwardly, not knowing where to steer the conversation. Bill sat still moodily.

Caroline's phone buzzed with a message. _Hayley. _She smiled slightly. _Sorry we had to reschedule are you free today? _Caroline text back. _Sure, do you want me to come to you? _Hayley replied. _Yes please, it's better if we don't have all those vamps around to listen in. I'm staying at the Lockwood Mansion with Tyler. _Caroline replied. _I'll be over today, see you soon. _

"Who are you texting sweetheart?" Klaus nudged her. Bill scowled at his term of endearment but Stephen patted him. Val had a dreamy look on her face, smiling profusely at the couple.

"Just something I have to do today." She smiled and Klaus frowned at her vagueness. "Don't worry it's nothing bad I'm just helping a friend." She held his hand encouragingly and kissed his lips softly, he nodded his head, letting it go for now. Bill continued scowling at the couple and Klaus smiled sheepishly at Caroline's father, although he was pleased with Caroline's obvious flaunting of their relationship.

"If there's something you need to do Caroline, you can go. We'll stick around." Stephen smiled encouragingly. Caroline beamed at her second dad, loving his accepting nature.

"Are you sure? I can do it later." Caroline smiled.

"The sooner you go do it the sooner you can come back and drink margaritas, sing karaoke and watch the notebook with me." Stephen flashed his winning smile. Rebekah, Kol and Val laughed and Klaus awkwardly looked around. Bill was still scowling at a certain piece of carpet that hadn't left his vision in a while.

"Sounds like a date." Caroline winked and Klaus growled slightly, making Caroline smack him playfully.

"Are you serious? He's my other dad." Caroline scoffed and once again everyone but Klaus and Bill were laughing. Klaus pouted obviously and Caroline stood up chuckling at his antics, which reiterated the fact she so loved it when he was jealous. "You can join us if you want, all of you I mean." She smiled at Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Val and her father. Kol and Rebekah nodded enthusiastically, Bill grumbled something about 'family bonding' in a sarcastic manner and Klaus agreed after an evil glare from Caroline.

"We'll just wait here for you if that's okay with you guys?" Stephen smiled at the originals politely. Klaus gulped nervously but Kol and Rebekah smiled and stood up.

"That's cool Care I'll show them round the training camp." Kol smiled at Caroline who gave him a thank you smile.

"I'll introduce you to everyone. Elijah will be pleased to meet you, he's our older brother. He'll love to show you around the grounds he's a great story teller." Rebekah smiled politely at Stephen and Bill. Bill looked at everyone warily.

"Will you be staying Valentina?" Bill looked at the woman intently. She nodded and smiled.

"Just so you know dad, Val can't protect you from them." Caroline smirked and Bill glared.

"I didn't realize we needed protecting." Bill smirked, thinking everyone needs protection from vampires.

"No one's going to hurt you." Kol sighed, wanting to get in her good books so she'd spill the gossip from earlier. "I promise. I'll protect them from everything Care, promise." Caroline smiled and Bill relaxed slightly.

"Good." Caroline smirked. "I won't be too long, promise!" Klaus walked Caroline to the door, hand in hand making Bill scowl even further.

"Are you sure you'll be alright sweetheart?" Klaus smiled and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Take some of the hybrids with you." He pouted and she smiled, not wanting to down his spirits she nodded in agreement. He smiled hugely and she had to kiss him, wanting to burst at the seams with her undeclared feelings. "What was that for love?" He smiled with his arms wrapped around her.

"Just because I wanted to." She smirked and his smile was so adorable she wondered how she'd not realized she loved him sooner.

"Call me if you need me then love, I'll keep an eye on everyone here." He smiled and she nodded kissing him on the cheek again before grabbing her sunglasses of the nearby table and flashing outside heading towards the Lockwood mansion.

She reached the house and knocked on the door. Hayley opened it and smiled. "Caroline, thanks for coming."

"No problemo amigo." Caroline winked and walked into the house, leaving the Hybrids outside and unable to enter. They headed to the back of the house where no one could hear them and spent hours going through paperwork and looking for any leads on Hayley's family's whereabouts. They'd rung countless phone numbers and were getting nowhere. "I've got an idea." Caroline smiled, pulling out her phone and calling Gabriel over. Once he arrived, she had him perform a locator spell on Hayley's blood. The only place showing up was New Orleans.

"You can't speak of this to anyone okay Gabriel?" Caroline smiled and Gabriel nodded in agreement. Gabriel left after being thanked by both girls. "So..." Caroline smirked after the warlock left the house. "What do you say we do a little road trip?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea." Hayley smirked.

"Don't tell Tyler, we should keep this between us for now. We'll leave in the morning, I'll pick you up at five? We'll get a head start." She smiled and Hayley nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for all your help Caroline, I think I've learnt more in a few hours with you than I did in weeks with Shane." Hayley sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Caroline smiled in encouragement and flashed back to the mansion, where her fathers were currently playing poker with Kol, Klaus and Elijah. Rebekah, Val, Daphne and Rachael were sitting on the other side of the room painting each others nails making Kol glare at them wearily. "Honeys I'm home." She announced walking through the door.

Klaus stood up to kiss her before returning to his poker game making Caroline roll her eyes. Her father seemed more relaxed at least, which was comforting. She gave Kol a look and walked back outside, waiting for him to follow. He came outside and she dragged him far enough away that no one could hear them.

"Are you going to tell me about earlier?" He smiled hugely, finally getting the gossip.

"Nope." She smirked dramatically, popping the 'p'. "I need you to do something for me." She smiled sweetly and trailed her finger up his biceps for good measure.

"What is it?" He rolled his eyes knowing whatever it was was probably going to get him daggered.

"Well the thing is..." She sighed. "I need to go somewhere tomorrow, probably for a couple of days and I need you to cover for me." She smiled sweetly again, pulling out the puppy eyes to win him over.

"First of all, you can tell me about earlier. Then you can tell me where you're going and why and we have a deal." Kol smirked and Caroline glared, knowing full well Kol was ruthless with negotiations.

"Well, earlier me and daddy were arguing about my relationship with Klaus that's all." She shrugged and he looked over her face searching for a lie.

"And that's it?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." She smiled and he glared knowing she was lying. "You're incorrigible. Fine." She sighed. "I might've told my dad and Val that I...love Klaus." She whispered at the end.

"You were just saying that to get Bill off your back right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She brushed it off.

"You meant it." Kol smiled and she started protesting but he put a hand up to silence her. "It's okay Caroline. It's just a bit unexpected that's all. I'm happy for you though, never thought I'd see the day."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She glared.

"I just never thought you'd do the love thing that's all." He shrugged. "I think it's cute." He smirked.

"Don't make fun of me, I haven't even begun to mentally process this information yet okay?"

"And where are you going?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Out of town, with a friend. I'll be perfectly fine and it won't be for long I promise. Think you could sneak me some car keys tonight?" She smiled and he sighed.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me you have to promise you'll call me every couple of hours." Kol sighed. "Yes I'll get you some car keys tonight, when are you going?"

"Early tomorrow I'm sneaking out." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you so owe me big time. I'll cover for you." He smirked and she hugged him tightly in appreciation.

"Thank you! I'll even sleep with you tonight!" She smiled and he beamed back.

They walked back to the house where everyone shot them suspicious glares but they blended in quickly. Caroline and Stephen made margaritas as promised. After having a few too many Stephen decided it was now karaoke time. Rebekah set everything up and agreed to go first. Rebekah sang 'Die Young' by Ke$ha and it was then Caroline's turn. Kol rubbed his hands together mischievously as it was his choice.

He picked the song and Caroline proceeded to punch him in frustration. Everyone else frowned not knowing what was so terrible. Caroline sighed and pressed play, snapping her fingers to the beat.

_It's on baby let's get lost, you don't need to call into work cause you the boss._

For real want you to show me how you feel, I consider myself okay that's a big deal.

_Why? Well you've got the key to my heart, but you ain't gon' need it I'd rather you open up my body. _

_And show me secrets you didn't know was inside, no need for me to lie. _

She gulped nervously showing the obvious awkwardness of her fathers sitting right there. Kol sat there laughing for the coming moment, his face lighting up in happiness.

_It's too big, it's too wide, it's too strong, It won't fit, it's too much, it's too tough._

Kol burst into laughter which the girls soon joined. Klaus began smirking and Bill looked horrified. Stephen chuckled at Caroline's performance and Val spent the whole time grinning like a maniac.

_He talk like this cause he can back it up. He got a big ego, such a huge ego, I love his big ego, it's too much, he talk like this cause he can back it up. _

She glared at Kol the whole time, before sitting back down blushing and her father looked at her with a strange expression. Klaus was smirking profusely which made her want to smack the smirk off his face. Thankfully she was saved of further embarrassment when Daphne sang 'Like a Virgin', but was more humiliated when Daphne happened to point towards her during the chorus. Her only redemption was the happiness of knowing Kol hadn't embarrassed her with a love song, which probably would've been worse.

Daphne then made the situation even worse by making Kol sing 'Scotty Doesn't Know', which he turned into his own version of 'Klaus doesn't know that Care and me do it in my van every Sunday' which made Klaus attack him on the little stage they'd made up. Elijah had to break them apart, everyone found it funny while Bill sat there glaring at everyone, especially Kol.

Bill and Stephen said their goodbye's after the movie and Caroline gave Klaus a sweet kiss before fulfilling her promise to sleep with Kol.

**Two chapters for you beautiful people. Hope you're enjoying so far. I love reviews! Any questions so far?**


	27. Education

The alarm went off way too early but thankfully didn't wake Kol. Caroline quickly grabbed the bag she'd packed and flashed downstairs car keys in hand. She went into the garage and was pleased to find the keys Kol had given her were for the beast of a Hummer sitting in the garage. Caroline knew Kol was being a little over protective with the car but loved the gesture anyway. She jumped in and drove to the Lockwood mansion, where Hayley was waiting patiently outside, bag in hand. The girls started the road trip immediately after stopping to pick up much needed coffee.

They'd reached New Orleans by the time Caroline's phone rang. She answered it without looking.

"Hello?" She mumbled tiredly.

"Caroline sweetheart where are you?" _Klaus, shit. _

"I've just gone on a wee trip I'll be back soon I promise!"

"A road trip? Why didn't you tell me? Where are you!" He was angry.

"I'm not alone it's just something I have to do. I'll be back before you know it." She said sweetly. "I didn't tell you because I can't really tell you what it's about. Please don't be mad."

"Of course I'm mad Caroline, you could get hurt!" He growled and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine Klaus I promise. I'll talk to you soon okay? I've gotta go." Caroline swiftly hung up and Hayley smirked at her.

"Whipped." She laughed and Caroline chuckled along.

"Come on let's see what we can find out." Caroline smiled.

They ended up in a bar where they found a witch named Sophie. She told them where to look and they found that all of Hayley's family were dead which made Hayley cry. Caroline hugged her comfortingly.

"Come on, we'll find a place to stay the night and head back tomorrow." Caroline smiled and Hayley nodded.

The two girls settled in to a hotel for the night and Hayley went to her room. Caroline sat in the lounge area and called Kol.

"Caroline thank God. Are you all right?" Kol answered.

"Yes Kol I'm fine." Caroline sighed tiredly. "Just got some bad news that's all. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Good because Nik's been moody ever since he found out you'd left. Be safe okay?"

"Of course." Caroline smiled. "Love you Kola bear, see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and snuggled into bed, ringing Klaus.

"Hello love, are you all right?" Still angry.

"I'm fine I just got into bed. I'll be back tomorrow okay grumpy?" She giggled.

"Good." He sighed. "Don't just leave without telling me Caroline."

"Why are you worried about me?" She smirked.

"Of course I am sweetheart, I don't even know where you are and Gabriel won't do a locator spell to find you. Bonnie won't either." He sighed.

"You asked them to do one?" She said annoyed.

"Of course I did! I had no idea where you went!" He growled and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me all the time Klaus, I can take care of myself." She huffed.

"All right love, we'll talk about it when you get back. How was your day?" She could tell he was smiling through the phone.

"Uneventful." She sighed. "I miss you. The beds lonely without you." She pouted and he chuckled.

"I miss you too sweetheart. You're the one who ditched me for Kol last night." He sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"He's still my best friend I have to share the love." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight sweetheart." He sighed.

"Goodnight love." She giggled at her terrible accent skills before hanging up and going to sleep.

XXX

Caroline dropped Hayley off at the Lockwood mansion before returning home. She pullled into the driveway and grabbed her bag before strolling inside and quickly showering and changing. She went back downstairs and outside, where everyone was gathered on the lawn training. Nobody had noticed her yet so she walked up behind Klaus and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck softly, making Kol make a vomit face. Klaus turned around smiling and picked her up, peppering her face with kisses much to everyone elses disgust.

"Hello." She smiled seductively.

"Don't ever leave again." He growled and gently bit her neck with his human teeth making her growl.

"We're all still here." Kol sighed and Rebekah nodded in agreement. Elijah was smiling softly. "Are you going to tell us where you went now?"

"New Orleans." Caroline smiled and everyone frowned. "I was helping Hayley find her family." She shrugged and everyone just nodded.

"Why did you do that sweetheart?" Klaus frowned, still not putting her down.

"Just being nice." She smiled. She didn't want to tell any of them about Silas and the cure, she knew they'd go on some mission to retrieve it and end up unleashing the douchebag. She didn't know anything other than what she'd read from Hayley's memories (Her conversations with Shane) but that was enough to know they didn't need to know this. She'd consider telling them after she ascends, so they had more back up to beat Silas if need be. Klaus nodded seemingly satisfied. "They were all dead so..." She shrugged. "Not exactly a success."

"That's unfortunate." Elijah smiled sadly and she smiled at his concern. "Perhaps we can be of assistance, surely you have more information Niklaus."

"I can look into it If you like sweetheart." Klaus smiled and Caroline nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm sure Hayley would appreciate it, we couldn't find out much other than they are dead." Caroline pouted.

"At least you tried, right?" Rebekah smiled and Caroline dropped down to hug her.

"That's why I love you Bekah." Caroline smiled and Rebekah beamed back. "See? Positivity, I like it!" She enthused and everyone laughed. "Back to work people." She glared playfully and everyone laughed heading back to training.

"Hey Daph!" She yelled out to Daphne who spun around. "Wanna practice?" She smirked and Daphne nodded enthusiastically, running back over to her.

Klaus took the hint and walked over to Kol and Elijah who were overseeing everyone.

"Okay, get your shit out." Daphne smirked playfully and Caroline rolled her eyes allowing her fangs to drop and her wings to rip through the back of her shirt. Her eyes glowed and her wings spread out before flapping and lifting her in the air. Daphne followed suit and joined her hovering in the air. "Come on, let's go for a whizz." She smirked and took off, Caroline trailing behind.

"That is so cool." Kol pouted. "Why don't we get wings? Aren't we supposed to turn into bats or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous Kol." Elijah sighed before chuckling. "Although I do wish we had wings. Can you imagine?"

"You two are ridiculous." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up Caroline." Daphne smiled speeding off and making Caroline huff in annoyance.

"Bitch." Caroline glared and sped after her.

After hovering about the yard for a while Daphne and Caroline sat down to rest away from the others.

"So..." Daphne smirked and Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Have you done the dirty with your little hybrid BF yet?"

"Daphne!" Caroline gasped and smacked her friend.

"What?" Daphne shrugged innocently. "You're a succubus now Caroline, you need the sexual energy trust me." She winked. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to."

Caroline turned and faced her friend, looking her in the eyes. "I." She gulped. "Don't want to."

"You hesitated." Daphne smirked. "What's holding you back? It's obvious you love him and he loves you."

"How do you know?" Caroline frowned.

"Oh come on Caroline you're not that dense. The man would sing to you in Times Square if you asked him to." Daphne smirked. "And you're even more obvious with your little moony eyes and wistful looks. He's not going to break your heart Caroline but the man has needs you know." She rolled her eyes.

"I have to train Daphne I don't have time to worry about that." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't even give me that excuse missy! You know just as well as I do it'll make you stronger, you thrive on sexual energy for Gods sake." Daphne rolled her eyes now.

"Will it hurt?" Caroline asked shyly and Daphne smiled.

"Only a little bit honey, after that it'll be amazing I promise." Daphne smiled confidently. "I'll tell you what, tomorrow let's go have a spa day. We'll go get a wax and such and get you a nice wee outfit. Then you can jump him tomorrow night when he least expects it. That way he'll be so surprised you'll have the upper hand." She smirked.

"I can't believe you're talking me into this right now!" Caroline crossed her arms glaring playfully.

"Oh come on, I'm just persuading you to act instead of mope about and contemplate." Daphne winked and Caroline laughed. "We can even get Bonnie to spell the bedroom so no one else can hear." She winked and Caroline laughed again. "I'll even get her to magically lock the door or something! Come on Caroline, please? All the tension around here is killing my buzz."

"Okay." Caroline smiled slightly and Daphne gaped.

"Really?" She beamed.

"Really." Caroline smiled and nodded. "Although it's a little off putting knowing you'll know the whole time." She mused and Daphne laughed.

"Well you'll have to tell Kol too, so we can make innuendos all night." Daphne winked.

"No freaking way! That boy can't keep a secret to save his life, especially if it's sex related." Caroline glared.

"He will if you give him the cute face and tell him it's important. Besides he's your bestie." Daphne pointed out and Caroline laughed and nodded in agreement. "Good, go tell him now. I'll go book our appointments." Daphne beamed and took off into the house leaving a giggling Caroline on the lawn.

XXX

The next day Caroline was being dragged to a spa clinic in the next town over by Daphne, Bonnie and Rebekah. Somehow Daphne had spilled the beans to the other girls much to Caroline's chagrin. Kol was picking them up after their appointment and Caroline planned to talk to him then.

The girls spent the morning being pampered and Daphne had booked for Caroline to have a full body wax, a haircut, manicure and pedicure. The assistant led Caroline into the waxing room and Caroline spent the next two hours screaming bloody murder and asking for Daphne's head on a platter. Rebekah sneaked a photo of Caroline screaming in pain and giggled showing it to the other two.

"I'm going to kill you Daphne!" Caroline screamed coming out of the room and chasing after her promiscuous friend. After sufficiently slapping her idiotic mentor she had her haircut and curled. They finished the appointments and walked outside to where Kol was waiting by the car. He smirked when the girls approached.

"Caroline darling I like the hair." He smirked and she continued glaring at Daphne. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh this is going to be good." Rebekah whispered in Bonnie's ear, pulling the witch and Daphne into the car, leaving Caroline and Kol outside.

"Well Kol..." Caroline began. "The thing is..." She bit her lip. Kol raised an eyebrow at her expectantly. "Well I'm going to..."

"Spit it out Caroline." Kol sighed playfully.

"She's having sex with Nik tonight!" Rebekah yelled from inside the car, knowing Caroline didn't have the balls to say it. Caroline blushed and looked away and Kol tensed slightly, gaining confirmation of the news from Caroline's expression.

"I see." Kol chuckled slightly. "And that's why I'm taking you to the mall I suppose?" He asked her and she nodded slightly. "Well that's nice." He smiled politely.

"You're not going to berate me?" Caroline frowned and Kol laughed.

"It's your choice at the end of the day Care. I'm happy for you." Kol smiled.

"Really?" Caroline smiled. "Do you think he'll want to?"

"So he doesn't know?" Kol smirked. "Excellent." He rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Caroline frowned.

"Of course. I know you love him and I'm sure he feels the same way even if he won't admit it." Kol shrugged. "Besides, it's about time you got some. Hey now we can have sex talks!" Kol said animated and Caroline laughed. "This is the best day ever." Kol sighed hopping into the car, followed by Caroline. "Well ladies, let's get the sluttiest outfit known to mankind. Only the best for my succubus best friend." Kol smiled and the girls all laughed.

Caroline was in the dressing room while the rest of the group sat just outside it, anticipating the show.

"I've talked to Elijah and he said we'll have a ball tonight!" Rebekah squealed. "He's arranged everything for it, we just need to get dresses and a suit for you Kol."

"That's great!" Caroline yelled out from her changing room.

"Come on Care, show us the goods! I've got to get a snazzy suit!" Kol yelled out.

Caroline walked out of the dressing room and everyone's jaws dropped. She was wearing a red corset, with matching panties and knee high lace pantyhose that connected with suspenders to her panties. She put her hands on her hips and spun around, shaking her butt at them jokingly.

"Definately that one!" Bonnie smiled and everyone nodded in agreement. Kol seemed to have lost the ability to speak opting to leave his mouth hanging open which made Rebekah roll her eyes and forcefully close his mouth.

"You think?" Caroline smiled. "I can wear it under my dress for tonight right?" She looked at Rebekah who nodded.

"You look hot Care." Rebekah smiled and jumped up to hug the other blonde. "Nik's not going to know what hit him. I actually feel kind of bad for the idiot." She shook her head in amusement. "Get your clothes back on. We've got serious shopping to do." She winked.

The girls bought their dresses and helped Kol to pick a suit out. Daphne had agreed to be Kol's date and Bonnie was bringing Jeremy as hers. Rebekah had asked Matt who'd agreed albeit reluctantly. The other elementals had all paired up. Stefan was attending with his long time friend Lexi, who was in town so Damon was attending with Elena.

The group drove back to the mansion bags in hand and Caroline jumped out of the car and flashed upstairs to Rebekah's room where the girls were getting ready later. She threw her bags down and quickly flashed to Klaus' room where he was sitting on the bed sketching.

"Hello sweetheart." He smiled up at her when she entered and put his sketchpad down. "How was the spa day? I love your hair."

'Spa day' was the excuse Rebekah had given him, which wasn't entirely a lie so Caroline didn't feel guilty. "Thank you, it was great. We got our dresses and stuff for tonight." She smiled and he stood up to pull her into a hug before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Which reminds me." He cleared his throat and got down on one knee, still holding one of her hands. She frowned down at him. "Miss Forbes, will you do me the honor of being my date to the ball this evening?" He smiled up at her and she scrunched her face up with the cuteness of the situation.

"I'd love to Mr. Mikaelson." She smiled and he stood back up to kiss her again. He picked her up and spun her around making her laugh. He gently set her down on the bed and climbed on top of her to kiss her. He pulled back to smile brilliantly at her.

"I love you." She blurted out and left her mouth open, shocked at her own admission. She didn't know what came over her, it just came out. Klaus frowned slightly and sat up putting his face in his hands. Caroline stayed lying down not sure whether she could even move. After a while she sat up and hesitantly turned to look at Klaus who'd turned his face away from her. She grew angry, annoyed at how terrible this moment had become.

"Klaus." She said quietly and he didn't turn to look at her. "Klaus." She said more forcefully and when he still didn't turn she huffed and stormed out of the room and down to Kol's where she shut herself in the bathroom and turned the shower on, hoping to cover the sounds of her crying.


	28. Beauty and a Beat

**Be warned smut lies ahead! I personally loved writing this chapter, I love those bonding over sex moments. I love reviews :)**

After being in the bathroom for what seemed like forever, Caroline had actually managed to shower and walked slowly down to Rebekah's room. Bonnie, Rebekah and Daphne were already inside and dressed.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Bonnie asked when she noticed her blonde friends presence, walking over to pull her into a hug. "Don't worry I've put a privacy spell on the room so we can gossip without everyone hearing." She whispered in her ear.

"Nothing." Caroline smiled grimly. She pulled her bag open and threw her things on the bed.

"Caroline, tell us what's wrong." Rebekah ordered crossing her arms.

"It's not that big of a deal okay?" Caroline huffed.

"Fine. Do you want some help with the corset?" Daphne smirked.

"I don't think I'll be wearing it." Caroline sighed and could feel her eyes tearing up again, which made her angrier. "I mean, it's not like I meant to say it it just came out, that's not a big deal right?"

"What are you talking about Care?" Bonnie frowned looking at the other two for help.

"I'm an idiot." Caroline sighed and sat down on the bed and started crying again.

"Caroline Beula Forbes, tell me what's wrong this instance." Bonnie glared which made Caroline smile slightly.

"I was with Klaus before." She sighed and all three girls smiled encouragingly. "I said I love you." She burst into tears again.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Daphne frowned.

"He didn't even say anything he just turned around and ignored me." Caroline cried and Rebekah sighed.

"Stop crying Caroline." Rebekah rolled her eyes and Caroline frowned at her. "You probably freaked him out. He hasn't heard those words in a long time, we don't even say it to each other. Just give him some time to process okay?" Rebekah smiled and Caroline nodded.

"Okay." Caroline sighed.

"Now stop moping, get your shit together and squeeze your ass into that corset!" Rebekah glared pointedly and Caroline chuckled lightly giving Rebekah a hug in thanks.

"Right now watch this while I do your hair." Daphne smirked handing Caroline her phone. "It's a little video to give you some pointers for tonight. It's a bit kinky for my tastes but I'm sure you can work with it."

"You're making her watch porn?" Bonnie gasped.

"It's a good idea." Rebekah shrugged. "He might me my brother and it's disgusting to think about but your my friend. This is girl talk." After the girls got ready they ended up sitting in Rebekah's bed with their dresses on showing Caroline more videos and giving her tips. Kol walked into the room and discovered their little porn show and ended up joining in on the advice giving.

They were just watching a new video when there was a knock at the door. Elijah walked in and closed the door behind him. He frowned at the scene before him. Kol, Rebekah, Daphne, Caroline and Bonnie all huddled in Rebekah's bed animatedly watching a mobile device that had moaning sounds coming from it.

"What's going on here?" Elijah frowned and Rebekah scrambled to pause the video. They all smiled at him innocently.

"Caroline's going to bang Nik tonight and we're giving her advice." Kol said like it was the most natural thing in the world. All the girls turned to glare at him apart from Caroline who blushed and looked down.

"Jesus Kol why don't you tell the rest of Mystic Falls!" Caroline scowled. "This is so embarrassing I'm sorry Elijah."

"It's no problem Caroline perhaps I can be of assistance. I'm assuming you're a virgin yes?" He smiled politely and Caroline blushed, he nodded in confirmation. "I myself have been alive for a thousand years and have plenty of expertise in the area. Allow me." He smiled politely climbing into the bed with them. Everyone turned to frown at his strange behaviour.

"What on Earth are you doing Elijah? I always thought you were a virgin." Kol smirked.

"Sorry Elijah but I'm with Kol on this one. Shouldn't you be fleeing from this situation?" Rebekah laughed.

"I admit this situation is rather strange but I happen to like Caroline and as the father figure of the family I feel it's my duty that she's well informed. I'm assuming Niklaus knows nothing of your intentions?" Caroline shook her head. "Don't worry Caroline, I'm here to bring a more conservative point of view." He smiled and pressed play on the phone again, settling into Caroline's side.

"Make sure you move your hips like this, it'll drive him crazy."

"Caroline darling, ride him like a stallion."

"Move your tongue like this, like up and down, hold on I'll get a banana."

"Get your hands all up in that. Get some nail scratching going. Everyone likes it rough."

"And then that's when you say, 'Say my name bitch, who's your daddy!'."

"Make sure you show him who's boss, don't let that alpha male facade fool you, he's practically asking to be spanked."

"Let's keep in mind he's a werewolf so fight for dominance, he'll get off on that sort of thing."

"OKAY!" Caroline huffed. "I'm scarred for life."

"Just looking out for you sweetie." Daphne smiled sweetly and the other girls laughed.

"You'll be my protege in no time." Kol smirked.

"No way in hell Kol Mikaelson, you're like a fricken manwhore." Caroline glared.

"I think it's best if we agree this conversation never happened." Elijah smiled politely standing up and adjusting his suit. "Now come along the guests will be arriving soon." He swiftly exited the room, not before sending Caroline a wink.

"I'm with Elijah on this one darling, this never happened." Kol smirked taking Daphne's arm and leading her downstairs.

"Jeremy's here so I better get downstairs. Love you Care." Bonnie smiled and ran out of the room, almost bumping into Klaus who was standing at the door about to knock. Caroline glared at him slightly, ignoring the fact she wanted to smile at how handsome he looked in his suit. Rebekah looked between the two of them.

"I'm just going to go..." She said quietly. Caroline shot her a pleading face and she smiled encouragingly. "Don't forget about the thing that never happened." She smiled before running out of the room.

Klaus walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her, shutting the door behind him. Both of them didn't say anything for a while.

"Look I" Caroline began at the same time as Klaus said. "Sweetheart I-"

"You go first." Klaus motioned for her to continue.

"I know I probably freaked you out earlier but I've felt that way for a while and I needed to get it off my chest. I know it wasn't exactly perfect timing but I don't regret saying it at all and I never will. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I wanted you to know that I do. I love the way you say my name, I love when you get all moody and jealous because it's so unnecessary, I love watching you draw, I love when you kiss me, I love when you look at me like I'm the only person on the planet but most of all I love you Niklaus Mikaelson." She breathed out smiled shyly, happy to say it all out loud. "Okay you go." She motioned for him to talk.

Klaus smiled showing his dimples and took both of her hands in his. "Caroline." He began. "I know I upset you earlier and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to upset you I just didn't know what to do. You have to understand I'm not used to sharing feelings like that and you took me by surprise that's all." He sighed. "All my life I've been made to believe that I'm not worth loving and it's difficult for me to accept that I am. Mikael and Esther as you know tried to kill my siblings and I but even when I was human Mikael treated me poorly. If someone tells you every day you're worthless you begin to believe it. I'm not worthy of your love."

She smiled sadly and put her hands on his face, turning his head to look at her. "First of all, your parents are kind of shit." She smiled and he chuckled. "Secondly, you're not worthless Klaus if anything I'm not worthy of you. You're perfect and I love everything about you." She smiled and kissed his lips softly, not wanting to upset him further. She could see the tears pooling in his eyes and gently wiped them away with her thumb. "I'll tell you every day until you believe it okay?" She smiled and he nodded slightly.

"Sweetheart." He smiled and took hold of her hands again, placing a rectangular box in her hands.

"What's this?" She smiled and opened the box. She gasped and admired the beautiful bracelet inside.

"It once belonged to a princess almost as beautiful as you." He smiled. "Allow me." He fastened the bracelet onto her wrist. She smiled down at it and pressed a kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back and he smiled at her. "I." He stuttered. "I love you." He said so quietly she wasn't sure he'd even said it. He stood up and brought her up with him. He held her hands in his and said much more confidently. "I love you." He smiled softly.

Caroline beamed and kissed him hard, jumping up so he had to catch her which was difficult considering the dress she was wearing. After they broke apart Caroline was still smiling. "Did I mention you look ravishing in that dress?" He smirked and she laughed kissing him again. He set her back down and took her hand. "Come on love, we'd better get downstairs before Elijah has our heads." He smiled.

They walked downstairs hand in hand and their group of friends and family were waiting at the bottom. They all turned around and saw the couple smiling at one another and sighed in relief.

"Well that's a relief. I wasn't in the mood for a Caroline tantrum." Kol sighed dramatically and everyone laughed.

"I'll go get us a drink sweetheart." Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek before walking off. Bonnie, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Daphne turned to look at her expectantly.

"What?" She smiled innocently.

"Well two things, first of all what happened up there and second is operation bang still on?" Kol looked at her pointedly. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Even Elijah looked interested.

She sighed and spoke into their minds in case Klaus was listening. _Yes the operation is still on._ They all high fived and whooped. She then spoke only to Kol. _He told me he loves me. _She smiled and Kol beamed giving her a tight hug.

"That's great Care, I'm happy for you." He smiled and turned back to the group giving them a subtle nod. The girls squealed with delight and even Elijah smiled. Caroline frowned.

"We already talked about it before you came down here." Rebekah explained and she nodded. "He said it?" She smiled and Caroline nodded smiling. "I'm so happy right now." She sighed wistfully.

"I must go greet the guests. Congratulations Caroline." Elijah smiled before walking off.

"And I do believe I'm owed a dance." Daphne smirked at Kol who rolled his eyes and took her arm to walk away with her. Bonnie, Rebekah and Caroline had a mini group hug and all three giggled together until Klaus came back with their drinks.

"Something funny sweetheart?" Klaus smiled handing Caroline her drink.

"No we were just being girly." She smiled.

Elijah stood at the top of the stairs and called out to the guests. "Everyone could you find a partner and please join us for a dance in the ballroom." He smiled and indicated the direction of the ballroom.

"Care to dance love?" Klaus smiled handing his hand out for Caroline. She smiled and took his hand and they walked to the ballroom where the familiar tune of 'Give Me Love' began playing. They took their places and began the dance. Klaus swayed Caroline in his arms, staring at her lovingly. She shyly smiled back until the dance was over.

After a night of drinks and dancing it was finally time to call it a night. The group gathered in the ballroom to say goodnight. Caroline stood next to Klaus holding his hand.

"That was a pleasant evening thank you for your company everyone. Elena, Stefan, Damon thank you for coming." Elijah smiled politely before winking at Caroline and walking away, the Salvatore's and Elena in tow.

"Oh I'm sure they won't be the only ones coming." Kol smirked at Caroline. Everyone but Klaus laughed at the inside joke.

"One could almost say the night was rather pleasurable." Daphne smirked and they giggled again.

"Caroline darling did you _enjoy_ your night?" Kol smiled and they laughed again. Caroline's face was getting redder by the second. She just nodded and glared at Kol. Klaus seemed oblivious to all the innuendos. "I'm really glad you had a good time." He winked.

"What about you brother did you have a hard time getting through that?" Rebekah laughed and everyone started up again.

"How about we all go to bed." Caroline smiled politely and Klaus kissed her forehead nodding in agreement.

"Of course she makes that suggestion, in a rush to be somewhere Caroline?" Bonnie chuckled.

"Yes actually." She smirked. "In bed where it's all nice and warm, soft and silky."

The others burst out laughing again and Caroline joined in a little bit.

"Well all this laughing is entertaining but I think we should get to bed." Klaus smiled awkwardly.

"Yes get to bed brother." Rebekah winked. "Perhaps we could borrow Caroline for a second first?"

"That's not necessary." Caroline glared.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked. "You don't need your memory refreshed with anything? Don't worry I did that thing by the way." She said referring to the privacy spell on the bedroom.

"I'm positive." Caroline smiled. "Seriously." Caroline took Klaus' hand and started walking away with him. They'd just about reached the stairs when Kol yelled out.

"Don't forget that tongue trick I showed you!" The others burst out laughing. Klaus frowned at her and she just shrugged leading him up to the bedroom. Caroline kissed Klaus softly before untying his tie and throwing it on the floor. Klaus pulled off his jacket and pants when Caroline unbuttoned his shirt for him.

"Can you unzip me?" She smiled and he nodded. She turned around and held her hair to the side as he slowly unzipped her dress at the back. She turned back around and raised here arms as he pulled the dress up over her head and laid it on the couch next to them. He turned back around and visibly gaped at Caroline's attire.

"Sweetheart you look..." He awkwardly tried to cover the bulge in his underwear, quickly rushing to jump into bed, not able to finish his sentence. Caroline kicked her shoes off and walked over to the bed and jumped in. Klaus smiled at her before kissing her on the forehead and lying back down. "Goodnight love."

_Here's hoping. _Caroline proceeded to casually move closer to him and cuddle into his side and trailing her finger up and down his chest. He didn't looked fazed at all so she threw her leg over his thighs. He still didn't move and kept his eyes closed tightly. She huffed and flashed straight on top of him. He opened his eyes immediately and she didn't give him time to react before she pinned his hands to the bed and pressed her lips to his roughly. He responded immediately struggling to free her hold on his wrists. After kissing the shit out of him she figured now would be a good time to breathe so she removed her lips from his opting to move down his jaw to his neck and chest. She carefully went over the tips. _Be confident and a tease, don't let him have control too easily. _

"Sweetheart." Klaus groaned which made Caroline dig her fingers into his wrist roughly in warning. Caroline kissed all the way down his stomach before roughly ripping through the fabric of his boxers and taking him in her mouth. "Shit." Klaus hissed and bucked his hips. "Love why are you doing this?" He gasped out and she stopped her ministrations to look up at him.

"Don't you want me to?" She pouted and licked her tongue up his length to sway his answer.

He groaned in approval before putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her up. "I just don't want you to think you have to." He smiled at her and she giggled.

"What makes you think I don't want to?" She smirked seductively and pushed him back and holding him down by placing a perfectly manicured hand on his chest. She resumed her attack with her mouth and Klaus stopped fighting her when she twirled her tongue around the tip, instead opting to place his fingers in her hair needing to touch her somehow.

He was going to combust. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't overpower her hold and couldn't touch her. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. She was doing this amazing thing with her tongue which made him wonder how she'd got so good at it. He'd never felt so helpless in his whole life. It got so much worse when he could feel his cock ready to burst in excitement.

"Caroline stop." He gasped out between moans but her hand on his chest got even more forceful. Before he knew it she was sucking the sweet life out of him and he was left a dazed mess on the bed. Caroline smirked triumphantly and sat back up after licking the remnants of his orgasm off his shaft. "I think I'm dead." He sighed.

"You taste good." She purred struggling to gain control over her eyes, the fluorescent glow begging to be released. She decided it was time to whip out Kol's line he'd ingeniously thought of. "Could you help me with this? It's awfully tight." She smiled innocently motioning towards her corset.

Klaus managed to work through his incoherent stupor to answer. "Sure sweetheart." He smiled and she flashed turning around to face the other way, strategically placing her warmed center over his manhood making him breath out heavily. He expertly undid the string holding her corset together and she unceremoniously threw it on the ground before spinning back around. Klaus' eyes widened in appreciation and shock at the sight of her bare breasts. "You're so beautiful love." He smiled warmly and she kissed him softly on the lips, grabbing his hands and forcing them on her chest.

He flipped them over so he was lying in between her legs. He could feel himself getting hard again already. "You're playing with fire sweetheart." Klaus smirked taking her puckered nipple into his mouth and softly biting her flesh making her moan out.

"Fire's my element Klaus." She smirked and he chuckled lightly. "Maybe I wanna get burned." Klaus growled and pressed his throbbing member into her center, covered only by the thin material of her panties, which he impatiently ripped away leaving her in all her glory beneath him.. She started getting nervous and he seemed to notice her change in demeanor.

"Are you all right love?" Klaus asked concerned, affectionately removing her hair from her face.

"I'm fine." She gulped. "I want to do this."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do anything you don't want to Caroline, I can wait." He smiled and she loved him all the more for making her comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I really want to." She nodded and he smiled. "Just be gentle okay?" She asked shyly and he nodded pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Sweetheart, is this your first time?" He asked concerned and she nodded slightly. "Is that why you wanted to wait?" He smiled and she nodded again. Knowing he was going to be her first made him smile wider. He gently pressed his lips to hers before moving his mouth to her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered in his own ear. He pulled his face back to smile at her tenderly. He mover her arms to wrap around his neck and he positioned himself at her entrance. He loved up to her face hoping for confirmation. She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her softly before pulling back and slowly entering her. He watched over her face and tenderly kissed her lips. She winced in pain. _What the hell? That really fucking hurts. _She smiled up at him encouragingly hoping the pain would go away.

He'd pushed all the way in and waited for her to adjust before slowly pulling back out. He gently pushed back in again and she smiled happy that it only hurt that bad the first push. "Are you okay sweetheart?" He kissed her eyelids where the tears had gathered. She smiled and nodded. He pumped in and out of her slowly at first and once he could tell she wasn't in pain anymore he put more speed into his thrusts earning a few moans from her swollen lips.

She'd begun to enjoy the experience more than she thought she would. _Why the fuck haven't I done this sooner? _She smirked and felt the glow of her eyes push through and invigorating her with a new energy. She felt her fangs push through without warning and she growled throwing him off her instantly missing the connection only to pounce on top of him and sink herself down onto his cock sighing in relief. She raked her nails down his chest roughly making him growl. He smirked up at her and sat up to take one of her bouncing breasts into his mouth roughly. She moaned loudly in response and dug her nails into his shoulders drawing blood.

She pulled Klaus' mouth to hers and kissed him hard trying to gain some semblance of control over the feeling she had pooling in her stomach. She'd felt it once before in the shower and knew it would be better this time. She pulled back and looked at Klaus face. His eyes had gained a gold tint to them and the veins under his eyes hug begun forming.

She closed her eyes in anticipation wanting to succumb to the pleasure but was pulled out of her high by Klaus who picked her up and placed her down onto the bed only to flash behind her and enter her from behind making her groan. "Oh." She gasped out. He tugged on her hair pulling her back up against his chest but didn't slow down. "Klaus." She moaned and he dug his fingers into her hips.

He put his face next to hers and growled into her ear. "Tell me sweetheart, how does that feel?"

"So good." She moaned and he moved his hand to her front and down her stomach, settling in between her folds to furiously rub her clit making her want to internally combust then and there. He settled his other hand on her breasts, teasing her nipples with pinches and caresses.

"And that?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Amazing." She smiled.

"Tell me you're mine sweetheart." He growled into her ear.

"I'm yours Klaus." She gasped before finally her body gave way and her orgasm hit her in full force. If Klaus wasn't supporting her she was sure she would've fallen over. Klaus felt the tightening of her core and groaned as her orgasm coaxed his. His seed spilled into her and he whispered her name into her ear over and over again, finally letting his lips rest against her neck as he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

Caroline felt her legs turn to jelly and patiently waited for Klaus to recover before collapsing on the bed next to him. He jumped under the covers and opened up his arms for her to climb into. He spooned her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Was that good sweetheart?" He whispered into her ear while kissing her neck affectionately.

"It was perfect." She smiled shyly and kissed him softly on the lips. "I don't even know how I have the ability to speak right now." She sighed and snuggled comfortably into his embrace.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it love, I certainly did." He smirked and she giggled. "Go to sleep sweetheart." He whispered in her ear and she nodded in agreement closing her eyes and drifting off into a well deserved sleep.


	29. Invasion

It was late afternoon and Caroline and Klaus still hadn't left the bedroom. The others in the house were too afraid to go upstairs and interrupt them. Caroline collapsed back on to the bed and sighed contently.

"We should probably go have a shower everyone probably thinks we're dead." Caroline giggled and Klaus laughed. "Wanna have shower sex?" She smirked and he laughed again.

"I've created a monster." He smirked and she pouted.

"Are you complaining?" She smirked and he shook his head. "Good so get up we're having a shower." She winked and stood up stretching all of her aching muscles. She saw Klaus checking her out and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled innocently and she rolled her eyes. "I feel so achy." She pouted.

"Good. Whenever you take a step today you can remember that I did that to you." He smirked and she laughed and walked into the bathroom to check out the damage in the mirror. She had several healing bruises on her body along with a few bite marks but she liked them so shrugged it off and turned the shower on.

"Are you hurt sweetheart?" Klaus asked walking into the bathroom and seeing her look over her body. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nah just a little sore. I kinda like them." She grinned indicating to the marks on her body and he chuckled.

"I like them too." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Everyone will know you're mine." He smirked and she laughed and pushed hiim into the shower.

"You know it's a shame your body isn't human like mine." She pouted and he raised an eyebrow. "How will everyone know you're mine?" She smirked and jumped on him making him laugh.

"I know sweetheart that's all that matters." He smiled and she smirked pushing him against the wall. "You're insatiable." He rolled his eyes playfully.

They both showered and dressed before finally opening the bedroom door and walking downstairs. Everyone must've heard them coming because when they got downstairs, the whole group was standing there looking at them expectantly. Klaus frowned at them all and Caroline just laughed.

"She's laughing that's a good sign." Bonnie whispered to Kol. He nodded in agreement.

"So..." Kol began loudly, casually wrapping his arms around Daphne, Bonnie and Rebekah. "The girls wanted to talk to you about something Caroline." He smiled innocently. "Thought I'd tag along. Elijah came with."

"Go ahead sweetheart I'll make us something to eat." Klaus kissed her forehead making her smile and nodded at Kol and Elijah as he walked past.

The group turned to look at Caroline expectantly as soon as Klaus left the room. She pointed to her ears indicating Klaus could hear. Kol rolled his eyes and ushered everyone upstairs into his room making Bonnie do a privacy spell.

"Well?"

"Did you do it?"

"Please tell me you did the tongue thing?"

"Of course she did it they've been upstairs all day."

The group started arguing and Caroline had to smack them all to shut them up. They turned to her and she rolled her eyes. "Yes we did it, yes it was awesome and yes I did everything you told me to."

"That's so boring Caroline come on details." Kol rolled his eyes and everyone else nodded.

"You guys are perverts you know that?" Caroline asked and they all just nodded accepting the fact. "What do you want to know?" She huffed. "I'm tired and sore."

"That's a good sign." Elijah smiled at the others who nodded. "Perhaps we should just let Caroline tell us in her own time." They rolled their eyes but agreed none the less reluctantly leaving the room and going downstairs.

XXX

The next day Caroline and Kol decided to spend some time together and headed to the next town to shop. They were currently walking through the towns mall.

"I'm glad we're doing this. You don't exactly come out of your room that often recently." Kol smirked.

"My bad." She smirked. "I would apologize but I'm not exactly sorry."

"I figured." Kol rolled his eyes. "I'm going to look in that shop, meet you by the car in five?" Kol raised his eyebrows and Caroline nodded walking in the other direction.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting in the car, Caroline started to worry. She picked up her phone and dialed Kol's number, which went straight to voice mail. She huffed in annoyance and stepped out of the car. She was walking back to the mall typing furiously on her phone when she bumped into a hard body.

"Sorry." She mumbled and looked up, gaping openly at the beautiful man before her. He had perfectly defined cheekbones, piercing green eyes, short curly dark hair and a wonderfully toned body. She tried not to stare and failed completely. "Sorry." She said more sweetly and the man chuckled cockily noticing her obviously checking him out.

"It's no problem miss...?" He trailed off.

"Caroline." She smiled and held out her hand. "And you are?"

"Peter." He said after hesitating slightly. He smiled and shook her hand briefly. She was too lost in his eyes to notice him shuddering slightly under her touch. She was still dazing after him when he awkwardly said goodbye and ran off in the other direction, not before sending her a flirtatious wink.

She stared after his retreating form momentarily before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Kol still wasn't picking up which worried her a bit. She walked back to the car to wait not wanting to seem overbearing. After a few minutes her phone finally rang.

"Kol?" She picked it up immediately.

"Sorry beautiful your little vampire bestie is unable to talk right now, can I take a message?" A familiar male voice replied. She narrowed her eyes recognizing the voice of the sex God from earlier.

"Peter?" She scowled and he laughed audibly through the phone. "What the hell are you doing with Kol?" She growled.

"Aw sweetie you're one of those blonde stereotypes aren't you?" He sighed. "Let me reintroduce myself. Joshua Braxton at your service." She could practically feel him smirking through the phone.  
"What the hell do you want with Kol." She spat out afraid for his original ass.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm baiting you. You sound adorable when you're angry you know? Bet the sex is amazing." He sighed dreamily and she scoffed. "Don't be like that honey you know you want some you were undressing me with your eyes earlier."

"I was not." She scoffed annoyed because he was right. "You do realize I'll kill you if you hurt him right?" She sighed.

"I thought you were going to anyway?" He chuckled and she smirked. "I want you to come alone. Meet me at your mothers house. I'll have him returned to your house after our meeting unharmed." He said firmly and she pouted.

"Fine I'll see you soon." She sighed and hung up. She sent a quick text to Elijah knowing it was better to tell him than Klaus. _Get everyone prepared for attack. Be home soon love you guys x _

She pulled out of the car park and drove straight back to Mystic Falls, faster than the speed limit allowed. She pulled up at her mothers house and checked her phone. _I'm afraid Rebekah and I aren't at home. We've taken the other elementals out of town to gather supplies, Carson suggested we needed them_. _We'll head back now._ She jumped out of the car walking towards her mothers front door determined. She knocked on the door which was opened by her mother. She frowned. "Caroline? What's wrong honey?"

Caroline frowned. "Are you okay mom? Is Kol here?"

"I'm fine Caroline and why would Kol be here?"

"No reason." Caroline smiled awkwardly. "I've gotta go I'll talk to you later mom." She gave her mother a hug and ran back to the car confused. What the hell is going on? She mused. Where the hell is Kol? She turned the ignition and slowly drove back to the mansion thinking it over. She pulled into the driveway and gaped. The front door had clearly been kicked in, windows were smashed and nobody was in sight. Caroline stepped out of the car cautiously and sped to the front door, throwing open the tangled mess of wood.

"I see you've finally decided to join us." An annoyingly familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Joshua standing there above an unconscious Klaus. There were several people standing behind him.

"Where is Kol?" She frowned.

"I assume at the mall where you left him." Joshua smirked and Caroline growled. "Sorry about your boyfriend. I snapped his neck."

"I see that." Caroline glared. "What do you want?"

"I thought we should get to know each other of course." Joshua laughed. "Your defense is clearly lacking around here." The others laughed quietly behind him. She noticed Carson among them and glared at him. "Oh you noticed him did you? How did you think we knew nobody would be here?"

"Fuck you Carson." Caroline spat out. Carson just smirked in response. Klaus began to stir and Carson pulled a white oak stake out from his back pocket. Caroline growled and tensed to fight in response knowing full well she was insanely outnumbered. Joshua smirked and took the stake from Carson, kneeling to hold it over Klaus' chest. Caroline tried to use her telekinesis to bring the stake over, but Joshua resisted it, obviously having his own telekinetic powers. He chuckled at Caroline's attempts.

"Consider this a warning beautiful." Joshua winked before shoving the stake into Klaus' stomach, making Klaus sit up instantly and groan in pain. Joshua nodded to the others who flashed out of the house. He stood up giving Caroline a menacing grin. "Til next time sweetcheeks." He flashed out of the house leaving Caroline and Klaus alone.

Caroline immediately ran over to Klaus, removing the stake from his stomach and checking over his wound which healed rather quickly.

"Are you okay?" She breathed out concerned. He nodded annoyed and sat up glaring daggers at the stake. Caroline laughed and picked it up, incinerating it with her hands. "Better?" She smiled and he chuckled lightly.

"Perfect sweetheart." He smiled before frowning. "Why didn't he kill me?"

"I think he's just trying to mess with me. Obviously not mentally stable." She smirked and he laughed along. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She smiled pulling him up.

"I like the sound of that." He smirked following her into the bathroom.


	30. Save Tonight

**Hey guys :)**

I just wanted to apologize for it taking me so long to update. I know I'm a horrible person that needs to be shot. Life's been a bit hectic lately but I'm hoping this makes up for it.

**I hope this chapter meets expectations and as always, reviews are appreciated (even the bad ones I promise!)**

**We're very close to the end now the anticipation is killing me! Love you all xx**

* * *

_Well we know I'm going away  
And how I wish - I wish it weren't so  
So take this wine and drink with me  
And let's delay our misery_

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_  
_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone_  
_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_  
_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone_

_Save Tonight - Eagle-Eye Cherry_

"I always knew Carson was a prick." Rebekah scowled.

Caroline and Klaus had just finished filling the others in on the days happenings as they'd just returned home. Elijah had driven to town to retrieve an annoyed Kol. Bonnie held Caroline's hand in comfort knowing the blonde's fears. Klaus moodily glared at everyone obviously pissed off at his moment of weakness. Caroline sneaked a few glances at him every now and then as she spoke to the group, disappointed when his face never changed from an angry scowl.

"So I think it's safe to say we need to act." Rebekah put her hands on her hips making everyone roll their eyes. "What's the use sitting around here waiting for them to come when we could take the fight to them."

"She's right Caroline." Daphne sat down with a huff. "It's not like we can't take it. It's time to step up."

"Is that really the best idea? We have no idea where they are or what they're capable of. I think letting them come to us and being prepared is a better idea." Val rubbed her chin in thought. "I always think defense is the best offence."

"I agree with Val." Bonnie squeezed Caroline's hand in reassurance. "We'd be going in blind if we were to attack."

Caroline looked to Klaus for his opinion who looked deep in thought. She was at a loss of what to do. On the one hand she wanted to get the fight over and done with, on the other hand she didn't want anyone risking their lives for her. Everyone seemed to look at her expectantly which weighed down on her shoulders. Since when did she become a master of war? Her thoughts grew clouded in determination as a plan formed in her mind.

She was broken out of her musing by Klaus' soft murmur. "I agree with Rebekah." Rebekah and Daphne grinned triumphantly while the others seemed wary. "They won't see it coming even with Carson's intel. The longer we leave it the more time they have to plan. What do you say love?" Klaus turned his piercing eyes to her which left her momentarily speechless at the unnamed emotion she could see spiraling in his irises.

Caroline hesitantly looked at Bonnie who smiled before nodding. "Very well." Caroline sighed pinching the bridge of her nose in contemplation. "We attack tomorrow."

Nobody moved out of fear or excitement she couldn't tell making her roll her eyes. Obviously she was commander in chief at the moment. "Rebekah, take Matthew, Marcus and Rachael and see if you can find out their whereabouts. Be careful." She looked pointedly at the four of them who nodded and walked out. Klaus gave a small proud smile at her domineering attitude.

"Bonnie and Val, can you notify the witches and other elementals of our plan. Make sure they're prepared. Get Sophia and Alex over here too." Bonnie and Val nodded obediently before leaving the room behind the others.

"Callum could you please go pick up Gabriel from my mothers house and the Salvatores and Elena from the boarding house. They'll want to be informed." She smiled at him and he gave his signature panty dropping smile back before strolling out.

Klaus and Jess were the only two remaining. Jess smiled tentatively awaiting her orders. "And Jess, last but not least, I think it's best if you find out the weather forecast for tomorrow." She smiled and Jess nodded before leaving her alone with Klaus.

"What am I to do love?" Klaus gave her a smirk making her roll her eyes. "What, no orders for me? I rather enjoy you calling the shots."

"I thought your job was obvious." She smiled seductively making him wrap his hands around her waist eagerly sucking the skin near her pulse point.

"And what's that love?" He whispered huskily into her ear making her shiver.

She smirked cockily before whispering into his own ear. "Prepare your hybrids." She playfully shoved him back making him growl. "I'll see you later." She winked deviously at him before flashing out of the room, laughing along the way at his pouting face.

XXX

Kol and Elijah arrived home shortly after and Caroline caught them up to speed.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Care?" Kol asked concern crossing his features. Elijah nodded firmly in agreement with Kol's question.

"Yes. We can't risk them attacking us and catching us off guard. I'm ready." Caroline smiled reassuringly placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "We can do this."

"One defends when his strength is inadequate, he attacks when it is abundant." Elijah smiled.

"One of your many lessons during our fights Elijah." Caroline smiled warmly.

"Quoting the Art of War now are we brother? Nothing of your own to say?" Kol teased making them both roll their eyes.

"Do you think you two could help the others outside? I have somewhere I need to be." She smiled and they nodded. Kol gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving with Elijah.

XXX

Caroline pulled up at the Lockwood mansion and knocked on the front door. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a smiling Mrs. Lockwood.

"Caroline?" She beamed. "How lovely to see you dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Mrs. Lockwood and you?" Caroline smiled politely. She inwardly cringed at the insane happiness on the womans face. Carol Lockwood had never made it a secret she hoped Caroline and Tyler would end up together someday.

"I'm fine thank you. Are you here to see Tyler?"

"Yes thank you." Caroline smiled. "Is he here?" Carol nodded and allowed Caroline to enter the mansion. Carol led her upstairs to a bedroom she assumed belongs to Tyler. "Thank you." Caroline smiled at her elder who gave a warm smile back before walking back downstairs. She hesitantly knocked on the door and was only waiting a few seconds before the door opened revealing a disheveled looking Tyler.

"Caroline?" Tyler looked shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Tyler." Caroline smiled awkwardly. "I was hoping we could talk, is Hayley here?" Tyler was about to reply when Hayley walked up to the door looking similarily disheveled and wearing only Tyler's school shirt.

"Hi Caroline." Hayley smiled slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I was actually hoping I could ask you both a favor..."

XXX

Caroline arrived back at the mansion slipping through the front door to avoid everyone. She flashed upstairs to the guest room Bonnie had taken over. She quickly sent a text to her witch friend telling her to join her in the bedroom. Bonnie arrived a few minutes later and Caroline quickly indicated for her to cast a privacy. Bonnie complied and sat down next to the blonde indicating it was okay to talk.

"Is something wrong Caroline?" Bonnie frowned. "Why don't you want anyone to listen?"

"No." Caroline sighed. "I actually need you to do something for me if you can. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Of course I will, what is it?" Bonnie smiled.

"Well I need you to..."

XXX

Caroline listened to her surroundings. Kol in his room listening to music, Rebekah in hers watching television. Klaus could be heard in his painting studio. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the few hours left. She cornered Elijah next, dragging him away from the house and into the forest. Elijah just followed along obediently while Caroline tried to hide their whereabouts from the others.

"If you wanted to have me along Caroline you only had to ask." Elijah smiled and Caroline burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Elijah, did you just make a joke? What the hell is up with you lately you're like a whole new person!" Caroline cried clutching her stomach in between fits of giggles.

"I have my moments." Elijah smiled politely making Caroline laugh all over again. "Was there something you needed Caroline?"

"I just wanted to tell you something." She sighed and revealed hidden envelopes from her jacket labelled Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. "I just wondered if you could give these to the appropriate people tomorrow if I..." She trailed off and Elijah nodded understanding her meaning.

"Well I think it's safe to assume if you fall the rest of us will. I don't think this is necessary Caroline." Elijah smiled. "Besides, I believe we will prevail."

"I know that I just... I would've asked Kol but I know what he'd say." She smiled tentatively and Elijah firmly nodded.

"Of course Caroline. Thank you for trusting me with this." He smiled and she watched as he placed them inside his jacket pocket.

"Thank you Elijah. For everything." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him pulling him in for an unexpected hug. He stiffened immediately but relaxed slightly before embracing her as well.

He moved to pull back after a while but he was too late as she'd already plunged the dagger into his back. He choked slightly bringing tears to her eyes and she kissed his forehead as his skin turned grey.

"All warfare is based on deception." She whispered in a low voice and he even smiled slightly despite the look of betrayal on his features.

She quickly used her powers to bury his body under the earth for now.

XXX

Caroline quickly hid the bodies of Kol and Rebekah, placing them both gently into Kol's closet; Bonnie's linking spell having effected the three vampire originals. She kissed them both on the forehead before composing herself and quickly changing into something more seductive.

She waltzed into Klaus' studio where he stood lost in the motions of his hands as he painted. She smiled at him committing the moment to memory. She turned around to see Bonnie down the hallway who gave her a firm nod. Caroline nodded back before entering the room.

"Do I get you all to myself now sweetheart?" Klaus asked not looking up from his painting.

"That depends, did you do what I asked?" She smirked baiting his ego.

"Of course I did love." He set down his brush. "Who am I to disobey you?" He smirked before turning around. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of her standing in the door way wearing a silk nightgown that left little to the imagination.

"See something you like?" She smirked and he nodded.

"Very much sweetheart." He smiled slightly before flashing in front of her. He delicately took hold of her face, looking over her features intently before gently pressing his lips to hers. The gentleness of his hands threw Caroline off guard and her resolve faltered. She kissed back just as eagerly pushing him back onto the sofa. She straddled him, her kisses growing feral with urgency.

She snaked her hand under his shirt, trailing her fingers up his chest. He shivered gripping his hands tighter on her hips. She pulled back and smiled using her other hand to caress his face. He cupped the curves of her ass and she used the opportunity to sit down on his hands effectively trapping them. He laughed playfully pecking her lips again making her smile. She moved her face into the curve of his neck to suck his pulse point making him groan appreciatively.

His head rolled back and as it hit the back of the couch, she forcefully shoved the hand caressing his stomach into his chest and gripping his heart. His head snapped up immediately, a gold tint glowing in his eyes. He struggled to free himself but she could already feel the spell taking effect.

"I love you Niklaus, forever." She smiled sadly as his skin grayed. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips wanting him to feel her love regardless of the blatant rage on his features. His eyes teared up slightly as the gray reached his face and she rested her forehead against his as the spell took over his body. She whispered sweet nothings with tears in her eyes as his eyes closed and his body sagged forward.

She quietly wept while placing his body on the bed of his room. She then did the same with, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah. They all lay cramped on Klaus' bed.

XXX

After her emotional betrayal Caroline sought out the last person on her list. Valentina. She found her sitting quietly on the couch in the study, nursing a small glass of bourbon. She swiftly took the place next to her grabbing her own drink on the way.

"Come to say the final goodbye have we?" Val laughing sarcastically with an undertone of truth.

"Of course why else would I come see you?" Caroline laughed as they clinked glasses.

"We've had a good run haven't we?" Val sighed and Caroline smiled sadly.

"We have." Caroline embraced her friend. "Val, I know this is going to sound crazy but I need your help."

"I'd do anything for you Care, you know that." Val smiled taking Caroline's hand.

"Good because for this plan to work I need your help."

* * *

**I know, I know I'm evil. I actually teared up a little writing this. Do not fear, all will be explained! :) Hope you liked it.**


End file.
